Dominance 2: The Triskelion
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Following the events after Dominance, Lyra and Derek find themselves living in the middle of a town on the verge of war. With the two Alphas living in Beacon Hills, more supernatural creatures keep appearing, drawn to the call of a leader. In the meantime, a plot to seize power also threatens Derek, Lyra, and everyone they care about.
1. With Great Power

_Following the events after_ Dominance _, Lyra and Derek find themselves living in the middle of a town on the verge of war. With the two Alphas living in Beacon Hills, more supernatural creatures keep appearing, drawn to the call of a leader. In the meantime, a plot to seize power also threatens Derek, Lyra, and everyone they care about._

Rated M for: Violence, sexual situations, language, and possible character death.

Ooo0ooO

Chapter One: With Great Power

Derek Hale knew the minute he met Lyra Peterson his life would never be the same. Not because she was wickedly smart and sexy, but because she had a power within her that draw him in… not to mention many others.

A year after their wedding, Derek and Lyra lived nearly normal lives in the town on Beacon Hills. They had their house, their jobs, and each other. But living in a town that was quite literally a beacon to other supernatural creatures meant there also was never a dull moment.

The first arrivals were a kitsune, a fox spirit in a human body, and a were-coyote. The kitsune, named Kira, came first, moving into Beacon Hills with her family into the large house that sat at the edge of town.

The were-coyote wandered in on a night of a full moon and stumbled into the path of the very Alpha she had been drawn to. But Derek doubted the coyote had also counted on the second Alpha being there as well, working on his new, full-shifted form. They learned her name was Malia, an orphan who had been on her own for nearly six months now, who had headed in the direction of Beacon Hills when she heard about the female Alpha who lived there.

To Derek's surprise, Lyra had shown no interest in having the coyote join her pack, which she dubbed "the Hale pack". Instead, she encouraged Malia to join Scott's pack, which was still in the process of growing.

The kitsune, on the other hand, showed no interest in Lyra for a change, and found Scott on her own.

So Scott now had the two females in his mismatching pack, which also consisted of the Aiden and Ethan, who had moved back to Beacon Hills after disappearing for some time. Allison and Stiles were honorary members, and Lydia was as well, since her banshee powers kept growing more acute. With the influx of creatures, her powers became more useful to make sure that danger wasn't entering Beacon Hills.

Visitors came in many different shapes, sizes, and forms, but Lyra's favorite came in the shape of her sister, her best friend Matt, and Isaac. They visited as often as they could, sometimes all together, sometimes individually.

Derek kept himself busy by helping out part time at the high school and working some construction jobs, but eventually he earned himself a full time position as an English teacher.

Lyra seemed very content in her position as deputy to the sheriff, who she obviously adored. Stiles even joked that she was around so much, it was like having the sister he never asked for. That earned him a punch on the arm then an affectionate hug from Lyra.

It did seem as though Lyra had taken up the honorary position as big sister to all of the younger werewolves and teens from Beacon Hills. Derek understood she had a special place in her heart set aside for Isaac, but her loyalty and love was fiercely strong to all of them.

Derek often found himself wondering why that energy seemed to dim anytime they treaded in the direction of having a conversation about starting their own family. He had never seen her shut down about anything like she did about becoming a mother.

When he had asked Lyra's sister, Abigail, about her opinion on that, the younger female Alpha had sighed deeply. "Lyra always said she never wanted kids," she told him. "She never thought of herself as mother material. But I think that she's also afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Derek had asked incredulously. That was a word that seemed to hardly fit when it came to Lyra.

Abby had given him a patient look. "Think about it, Derek. She lost her entire family. Maybe the thought of the past repeating itself, in any kind of way, would be enough for her to not even consider it."

Derek knew that Abby was right about that. What had happened to Lyra had been more horrific than his own past, which was very dark. But he hadn't lost as much as she had, and he hadn't been completely on his own afterwards…

But he still hoped that maybe one day, they could work together to build their own future, and that maybe that would include a family…

Ooo0ooO

Lyra Hale stood at the peak overlooking Beacon Hills, dressed in jeans and a deep maroon coat, her eyes scanning over the town.

"Are we safe?" someone asked from behind her, teasingly.

Lyra smiled at the sound of Scott's voice. The younger Alpha joined her at the edge of the cliff. "I think so," she said in a mock serious tone. "How are things on your end, my young padawan?"

Scott laughed. "Lydia's back for the long weekend. Allison should be in tomorrow."

Lyra nodded. "Good. It'll be good to have them back."

"They haven't been gone for that long," Scott reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, putting her arm over his shoulder. "But you know how I am."

"Everything's better when everyone's together," Scott recited.

"Exactly," Lyra said with a grin. "Now go home. Your mom will be wondering where you are."

"Lyra, I'm in college now!" Scott protested.

"Go," she insisted on a soft growl.

Scott sighed, rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Wanna come over for dinner?"

Lyra's expression gentled. "No," she said. "Thanks though. I have plans with Derek." She winked.

With another eye roll, Scott jogged off.

Sighing, Lyra turned to face the view again, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her thoughts strayed to the note she had found taped to the windshield of the SUV her and Derek were currently sharing.

 _We are coming for all of you_ , it had said.

Worry spread through Lyra. Instinct old her who had written the note and why, but her anxiety came from the thought of an attack happening when everyone was here. Yet, she wondered if it would be better, since she could protect them better if they were here rather than off on their own…

 _It doesn't have to be your duty to look out for everyone, Ly,_ Matt had told her over the phone when she had called him and Abby to tell them about the note.

Lyra huffed. Her brow furrowed.

"I'm not going to watch anyone get hurt," she said to herself. "Not again."

So she turned away and walked through the forest, down through the paths in the reserve, and onto the one path she knew would lead her back to the Hale house, back home.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf!**

 **Author's Note: And here we go! Please review.**


	2. Comes Great Responsibility

Chapter Two: Comes Great Responsibility 

The following day found everyone gathered together at the Hale house, which was full of music and laughter.

The only person who wasn't laughing, however, was Lyra. She was sitting on the floor by the couch, her expression contoured into a wince.

"Ow," she said again when Lydia gave her hair another yank.

"Shush," Lydia told her, rolling her green eyes. "I'm almost done."

"Remind me again how I was talked into this?" Lyra asked Allison, who sat on the other side of Lyra.

Allison gave her a sympathetic smile. "You were the one who said you wanted to do something new with your hair," she reminded Lyra.

Lyra hissed as Lydia pulled at the roots of her hair, which was being pulled back into a complex series of twists that left her hair into an artfully messy French braid that fell past her shoulders.

"Stop whining," Lydia said as she tied off the end. "There."

Lyra took the small compact mirror that Allison offered her. Her lips curved. "Okay, okay. You win. I look awesome."

Lydia smiled triumphantly. "Come on," she said before helping Lyra to her feet.

Both Lydia and Allison were wearing casual dresses thanks to the warm fall day, while Lyra wore a pair of cut offs and a faded Star Wars t-shirt that she had found at a thrift store.

Padding across the wooden floors barefoot, Lyra stopped Derek standing across the room, talking to a dark haired girl whose back was to Lyra. Lyra recognized her regardless, and made her way over.

"Cora," she said with a smile, moving to stand next to Derek while smiling at her sister in law. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Cora replied, running a hand over her long hair, which was streaked with deep red undertones now.

Lyra also didn't miss the black ink that ran across and up Cora's left arm, like a series of swirling lines that converged on a triskelion tattoo that rested on her upper arm. "Where have you been?" Lyra asked, meeting Cora's dark gaze.

Cora shrugged, her eyes now roaming the room. "Here and there."

"Did the college plan pan out?"

"No. I guess sitting in a room at a desk for hours on end lost its appeal."

Lyra's eyes narrowed before she looked up to meet Derek's gaze. She flicked up her eyebrows at him then looked at his sister than back him pointedly.

Derek cleared his throat. "What have you been…doing?"

"Besides getting tattoos," Lyra interjected with a small smile.

Cora looked down briefly at the tattoo before looking at the same mark that was on Lyra's thigh. "You're one to talk."

"Cora," Derek all but sighed, giving his sister a patient look.

"Why am I getting the third degree?" Cora shot back, crossing her arms.

Then Lyra saw the glint of a bracelet of Cora's other wrist. It was rose gold with two charms glittering along the chain. "What's this?" Lyra asked, reaching out to touch it.

Cora jerked her arm away from Lyra, her eyes suddenly flashing gold.

Lyra felt her hackles raise unconsciously, and a growl rippled up her throat before she could stop it.

Suddenly the room grew quiet as the other supernatural creatures heard the Alpha's displeasure. Scott walked forward, looking between Lyra and Cora. "Everything okay?" he asked carefully.

Lyra's gaze was piercing as she watched the younger Hale sibling.

Derek was the one who broke the tension. He gentled pushed Lyra behind him and rested a hand on Cora's shoulder. "Yes, everything's fine," he said reassuringly.

Lyra took another step back for good measure. "Yeah. Fine."

Scott eyed her dubiously, clearly on edge still by her tense tone.

Suddenly, Stiles stumbled back into the room, looking around. "Why did the music stop?" he asked loudly, obviously confused.

Everyone else seemed to take a breath and went back to what they were doing, but not before they casted a final glance in Lyra's direction.

"Lyra," Derek murmured, turning and gently ushering her into the kitchen. His green eyes met hers.

"Don't give me that look," Lyra told him, irritation coloring her tone. She turned away to open up a cabinet and filled up a glass with water from the sink. She stiffened when she sensed Derek behind her.

"What happened in there?" he asked softly, running his hands over her shoulders.

Lyra huffed, but leaned back against him. "I don't know."

"Lyra."

"Don't _Lyra_ me!" Lyra snapped, turning to look at him. "I don't."

Derek lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. "Okay. I believe you."

Lyra rubbed a hand across the back of her neck. "I should apologize."

"I didn't know you could," said a voice from the kitchen entry way. Cora leaned against the wall, eyebrow cocked.

Lyra exhaled deeply. "Cora…"

Cora waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too." Cora walked over and wrapped her arms around Lyra's waist.

Lyra closed her eyes briefly and put her arms around Cora, resting her chin on top of her head. When they pulled apart, Lyra tucked a reddish strand of hair behind Cora's shoulder. "So are you going to tell me who got you that bracelet?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Cora looked over at Derek, her cheeks turning pink.

Lyra's eyes widened. "Who is he? She"

Cora made a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh. "My lips are sealed."

Ooo0ooO

Later that day, Lyra sat with Cora out on the back porch. They each held a steaming cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

"I hear you're the deputy," Cora said, giving Lyra a sideways glance.

"Yep."

"And my brother really is a teacher now?"

"Yeah," Lyra said with an affectionate smile warming her features. "He's a nerd."

"Yeah, a nerd you married," Cora pointed out with a wry smile.

"Worth it," Lyra said, looking back over her shoulder to watch Derek as he stood in the other room talking to Melissa.

Then Cora sighed softly.

Lyra looked back and saw Cora fiddling with the bracelet. "They must be someone special."

"Yeah…"

"Did you meet them in Oregon?"

Cora shook her head. "Colorado."

Lyra's brow arched. "When were you in Colorado?"

"Few weeks ago. I wanted to see Isaac."

"He didn't tell me that."

Cora looked up, understanding Lyra's disbelief. "I asked him not to. I didn't want you guys to worry."

Lyra relaxed. "Are you going to tell me their name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Cora looked out towards the distant trees "I want them to be my secret for a little longer."

"All right," Lyra said calmly. "Well, when you're ready to spill…"

Cora laughed. "I know where to find you."

Lyra reached out and covered Cora's hand with her own. "And you're welcome to stay if you want. You always are."

"I know," Cora said, squeezing Lyra's hand. "Thank you."

An hour later, Cora left, leaving Derek and Lyra alone in the house. They ended up on their old couch, watching TV together. Derek had his hand on Lyra's thigh, absently tracing the tattoo there.

"Did you know Cora was coming down?" Lyra asked, stretching out her legs over Derek's lap. She reached out to brush her fingertips over the curve of his neck, then his shoulder.

"No," he told her. "I saw her pull up and thought I needed to get my eyes checked. I couldn't believe it."

"You should've call me over when she did."

"You were busy with…this," Derek said with a smirk as he tugged her braid.

Lyra grimaced again, running her hand over her hair. Impatiently, she tugged it free, letting it fall in loose waves over her shoulders. She was letting it grow back out, so now it fell in a mixture of honey blonde and deep brown.

"Better," Derek agreed, playing with the long tendrils.

Lyra sighed, eyes drooping a little. "Do you want to go for a run?" she asked after a beat.

"A run?" Derek repeated.

"Yes, you know, that thing people do when they move their feet really fast."

Derek rolled his eyes. He shifted to face Lyra better. "All right. Where do you wanna go?"

Lyra all but leapt to her feet, pulling him with her. "I don't know. Let's just go."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Wedded Bliss

Chapter Three: Wedded Bliss

Derek had a routine down whenever Beacon Hills was expecting the return of the now young adult werewolves and longtime friends.

Beforehand, he would always allow himself to enjoy Lyra's brighter and easy going temperament, just for a little while. He would help her clean the Hale house and do whatever else she felt was necessary to prep for the evitable gathering that occurred when all of them came around.

And when they arrived, he would give her the space she needed to watch over them, to enjoy her time with them. He would watch the way her purple eyes sparkled in a way they used to when everyone still lived here.

But slowly, he would maneuver himself in preparation for their departure. He did this because he knew by now, his wife was never one to say goodbye easily. So when the others left and returned to their new homes, he knew to expect her either sitting outside on the porch, staying where she had been when they had driven off; or curled up in their faded couch, watching TV listlessly or staring off with a sad look in her eyes.

Today she was out on the porch, her dull blueish eyes looking up at the moon, which sat as a half-crescent in the dark sky. Her brow was furrowed, as if she was thinking of something that annoyed her.

Derek sat down quietly beside her, resting his forearms on his knees. He listened to the sounds of the forest, the distant trickling of the nearby stream, and of Lyra breathing shallowly, as if something was pressing down on her chest.

"Isaac told me something interesting," she said, finally breaking the silence.

Derek, who made sure he would stay close to her until her sadness faded, turned to look at the woman he was madly in love with. "What? Something about college?"

"I wish," Lyra said, but her tone lacked its usual bite. "No, apparently, he wants to ask out someone."

Derek's brow lifted, waiting for her to continue.

"My sister," Lyra stated in a flat tone.

Derek blinked in surprise. "But she's older than him," was all he could think of saying.

"And his Alpha," Lyra continued. "I mean, I noticed they were spending more time together, but I figured that was pack business, not _personal_ business."

Derek frowned. "You don't want them to date?"

Lyra sighed sharply, pushing a hand through her hair. "It's not that. It's just… dating a member of your pack is always tricky. And if, hypothetically, things don't work out…"

"She could kick him out," Derek finished.

Lyra nodded, turning to meet his gaze. "And it's my _sister_ and _Isaac_ …"

Derek understood her hesitation. Not only would a relationship with the pack Alpha run the risk of Isaac being kicked out, but it would also place a strain on them and on others around them, such as Lyra.

"But what if, hypothetically, things do work out," Derek suggested. He shrugged. "Then they're both happy, and Isaac would eventually become even more of a brother to you."

Lyra exhaled again, but more softly this time. "I know. I just don't know though."

"I think you're overthinking this," Derek said simply. "Besides, at the end of the day, it isn't your choice whether or not they end up together."

Something flickered in Lyra's eyes but she nodded, her shoulders relaxing. "You're right." She moved closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Derek turned so he could kiss her forehead. He rested his cheek in her hair, which smelled like peaches. "How are you doing though?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his. Noticing they were colder than usual, he lifted them to his lips and blew on them, before rubbing them with his own.

Lyra's lips curved as she gazed at him, her eyes changing now to a soft violet color. "I'm okay. Really. I think each time they leave, it gets a little easier, especially since I know they're all happy where they are."

Derek kept rubbing Lyra's hands, massaging her knuckles and her palms. "I'm glad to hear that."

Lyra smiled again and leaned closer to kiss him gently, then more firmly. When she pulled back, she studied him.

His hair was cropped short, above his ears, and styled in a way that emphasized his facial structure. His eyes were warm and green with those dots of amber, and they watched her as she watched him. His jaw was still covered in stubble and it tickled her when she leaned in to kiss him once more.

Sighing, she snuggled up against him, burrowing under his chin into the crook of his neck, instinctively moving closer as though to draw his comfort and warmth into her own body.

Derek held her gently, letting the silence of twilight creep over them.

Ooo0ooO

The next day, Derek woke up to find himself alone in bed. The side that Lyra slept on was rumpled, since she never made up the bed ("what's the point when you're just going to mess it up again" was her argument).

He rolled over onto his back and listened intently.

The soft sound of humming drifted upstairs, along with the clinking and clanking of dishes and pots and pans.

Rolling out of bed, he followed the noises into the kitchen, where Lyra was. She moved around, alternating between humming and singing quietly, while moving around the kitchen as she prepped what looked like were the makings of pancakes.

Derek leaned against the doorway, watching her quietly.

" _I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling- _oh!"

Lyra nearly dropped a plate when she saw Derek standing there. Her eyes narrowed accusingly. "You scared me."

"You were singing," Derek said, smiling. "Keep singing."

Lyra kept glaring for a moment before turning slowly back to the stove. But Derek was pleased when she continued her song, and sat down at the kitchen counter to watch and listen.

" _I try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_ …"

They ate breakfast together in comfortable silence, side by side at the counter, with her stealing bites of his cut fruit and with him rubbing his foot over hers.

When they were done, they left the dishes in the sink, went to chance, and then headed outside. The air was cool despite the sun, and it smelled like the trees and the wildflowers.

Lyra's hand found Derek's as they made their way down the familiar path that would lead them deeper into the forest. Lyra's eyes were calm and happy, and Derek couldn't stop looking at her, how her hair swayed around her shoulder, how her lips bowed up into a small smile.

"Staring is rude, you know," she told him, lifting a brow at him while grinning.

"I think it's a compliment," Derek countered, leaning in close to breath in her, the familiar scent of wolf and wildflowers, along with her fruity body wash.

A rumble came deep from within Lyra's chest, a pleased sound before Derek felt her hands press themselves against his lower back to draw him closer to her. He could feel her warm breath against her collarbone before she brushed her lips against his pulse, which jumped.

Then came her teeth, sinking into the curve of his shoulder as her nails bit into his shirt.

Derek felt his own wolf respond, growling softly, before he had her pressed up against a tree, staring into her eyes, which had taken on a more reddish hue.

She grinned wickedly before raking her hands down his back, effectively ripping his shirt into ribbons before her lips collided with his.

They took each other with a blinding sort of heat that consumed them, and it was punctured with the sounds of snarls, moans, and clothes being ripped off.

When she was nothing but her bra and underwear, both scraps of black lace, Lyra's red eyes flashed before Derek thrusted inside her, and she snarled with pleasure.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, so much it would have left bruises if they did heal so quickly. He drove into her with a purpose, watching as she climbed up and up.

Lyra didn't care that the tree bark was scraping her back or that someone could happen across them at any moment. All she cared about was how the world got hot and blurry whenever Derek slammed inside her. She could feel herself reaching her peak, with the tightening of her inner walls and that coiling feeling growing more intense in her lower gut.

She could only gasp when it crashed over her, when her body pulsed like a heart, and her vision went spotty for a few seconds. Her muscles spasmed and her nails bit into Derek's skin once more.

Derek groaned against Lyra's throat, and he nearly lost his grip on her warm, slippery flesh. He tried to stay on his feet, balancing them both, but eventually they sank down onto the grass, with Lyra laying over his chest, her cheek against his pounding heart.

She shivered, but it wasn't from being cold. Her hair was damp now, and stuck to her temples as they tried to catch their breath.

Derek's gaze drifted to the glinting gold of the rings on her finger when her hand curled against his chest. He closed his eyes then, inhaling deeper.

Everything smelled like good sex, like the flowers and grass, but mostly, like Lyra.

"You know, people will never hike here again if we keep this up," Lyra commented in that shameless way of hers.

Derek laughed. "That could be a good thing."

Lyra's eyes fluttered when Derek's fingers traced over her violet flower tattoo, then the curve of her breast. "True. I wouldn't want anyone to see you naked. You're _mine_."

Derek and his wolf felt pleased at the possessive tone she now spoke in. So he turned her over onto her back. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to see you, like this…" His hands kept exploring her, tracing her other tattoos, and her damp, golden skin.

Lyra's eyes half-closed and her lips parted when his fingers sank back into her, curling and touching in all the right places. "No, couldn't have that…"

But she didn't finish, because Derek's lips covered her own, and once more they fell into each other.

Ooo0ooO

That night, Derek watched Lyra sleep in a tangle of dark blue sheets. She was naked and her upper body was exposed to his gaze. His eyes drifted over her golden breasts, tipped in pink, the long stretch of her muscular stomach, the curve of her hips…

Then his eyes went back up to her face, which was relaxed. Her eyelashes casted long shadows over her cheeks, and her lips parted softly with every breath.

Derek felt something in his chest constrict. He could remember the first time he saw her, right outside this house, partly hidden as he talked to Isaac and Peter. She had looked at him with such distrust then, and he marveled at how much had changed since then.

So he reached over and brushed the hair away from her face tenderly, and she sighed and murmured in her sleep, speaking one name only.

"Derek."

And he wondered if a love like theirs was often given freely, because he knew he would pay any price if that meant keeping her right here, by his side.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter included the song "Arms" by Christina Perri. Please review!**


	4. Monsters under the Bed

Chapter Four: Monsters under the Bed

The next full moon found a large, black wolf in the woods, blending into the shadows, moving as quietly as a ghost. Its red eyes glowed brightly in the pale light and its ears moved forward as it took in the sounds of the surrounding area.

Another shadow moved, one that was larger and moved on two feet, following the wolf's footsteps. This shadow had glowing blue eyes.

In her wolf form, Lyra kept walking down the forest path, knowing Derek was a couple of yards behind her, watching her. But her attention was focused elsewhere, on the snuffling noise that was growing louder with every second that passed.

Turning around a rather large tree, Lyra came to a sudden stop. The hair along her back rose as her body stiffened. Her lips peeled back, revealing a row of sharp teeth, but she didn't snarl.

About twenty or so yards away stood another werewolf, with eyes as blue as Derek's. It was a half-shifted woman with tangled brown hair and dirty clothes. She was scenting the air loudly, moving through the woods with purpose.

Lyra's head lowered and her ears went back as the Omega got closer to where she was.

Derek could see her body trembling, either from silent snarls or from her holding herself back from lunging out at the unfamiliar wolf. So he moved forward, but as he did, his foot stepped over a large twig which snapped loudly, echoing through the small clearing.

The Omega stiffened and snarled, but it was high and full of uncertainty.

Lyra didn't look back at Derek before she stepped into the clearing, meeting the Omega's startled gaze. This time she did growl, a low and powerful rumble that made the other wolf stumble back a few steps.

Lyra grew herself back into her human form, but her eyes didn't change color, since the full moon was still at its peak.

Derek had a feeling she wouldn't have let them cool down even if she could. Over the past few months, whenever a strange creature found its way into Beacon Hills, Lyra approached each of them with fiercely red eyes and a chilling demeanor.

Tonight was no exception.

Lyra circled the other female, her red eyes giving nothing away. Her expression was blank, almost cold. When she stopped, she faced the other wolf and looked directly at it, asserting her dominance with just a look.

The Omega lowered its gaze submissively. "I- I heard there was an Alpha here," she stammered with a lisp, thanks to her fangs.

"There's two," Lyra stated.

The other woman looked up briefly, startled again, but quickly looked back down. "But it's you I heard about. The female Alpha. And I…"

"What's your name?"

"Victoria. V-Victoria Bell."

Lyra crossed her arms over her chest. "And why did you come, Victoria?"

"I need a pack. I was hoping-,"

"That I would take you into mine," Lyra finished, narrowing her eyes.

Derek clenched his fists, ignoring when his claws bit into his palms. _Give her a chance, Lyra,_ he silently willed her.

And as though she heard him, Lyra relaxed her posture, and slowly, her eyes went from red to red violet and back to blue-purple.

"Tell me why I should do that," Lyra said, leaning her weight back slightly on one leg.

Victoria glanced back up, and when she saw Lyra's cool gaze, she too relaxed. "I have no one. No family, no home. I lost it all. All I want is a chance to start over."

"What happened to them? Your family?"

Victoria shifted uneasily on her feet. "Anther pack. Their Alpha…"

Derek was surprised when Lyra moved forward to place a comforting hand on the Omega's shoulder. She had never made an effort with the others, but this one… And he didn't have to wonder why this one was different. Another victim of the Alpha Pack was bound to make Lyra reconsider how she had been acting towards the newcomers of Beacon Hills.

"Deucalion," Lyra stated in a flat tone.

"You knew who he was?"

"I killed him."

Victoria stared at Lyra with wide, golden eyes. "You… killed him?" she asked with disbelief.

"He killed my family. My entire pack. So I killed him."

Victoria looked down at the hand that was still resting on her shoulder, before meeting Lyra's gaze again. "Is that why…?"

"Yes."

"How…?"

Lyra smiled slightly, sadly. "Control is key, right?"

"Yeah," Victoria breathed out. "Right."

A sympathetic look crossed Lyra's features. "We'll talk more tomorrow, when we're both less…toothy. Meet me here after dawn, okay?"

The Omega nodded.

Lyra stepped back and fell back into her wolf form. Her bright red gaze met Victoria's golden one one last time before Lyra turned and disappeared back into the trees, slinking deep into the growing shadows.

Derek followed her quietly.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra made her way through the forest slowly, barely thinking as she walked in the direction on the Hale house. She focused on the sights, the smells, and the sounds. Everything seemed in place, nothing was unfamiliar or strange…

Another twig snapped.

She huffed and shifted back onto two feet. She glanced over her shoulder, giving her husband an unamused glance. "You know, usually when people want to walk through the forest quietly, they make sure their big boots avoid the twigs."

Derek rolled his blue eyes as he moved to her side. "Not all of us can walk on four paws," he reminded her.

Lyra smirked, but her expression gave way to a frown.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about Victoria. I guess I have a hard time grasping the fact that Deucalion not only killed my family, but other families as well."

"He was a monster, in a true sense," Derek stated in a cold tone.

Lyra looked at him.

"You aren't," Derek snapped, recognizing the look in her eyes. "Just because you took his power doesn't make you the same."

"It's not that. I just can't help but wonder if I had done something sooner, if I hadn't lost the Pack when I did, if I could have prevented him from killing a family like Victoria's."

Derek paused and turned, facing her. He rested both of his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Lyra, you can't keep living and wondering what would have happened if you had done something different. All we can do now is move forward and help those we can."

"So you think I should let her stay?"

"I think you should think about it for more than five seconds like you did with the others," Derek stated firmly. "You can't pick and choose who comes and goes, Ly. They're going to keep coming whether we like it or not."

Lyra sighed, leaning against Derek. "You're right," she said softly.

"You would be surprised how often that happens," he remarked dryly.

Lyra snorted, smiling as she pulled away. "Don't get too big of a head. It might not fit through the doorway." She took his clawed hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go home."

Ooo0ooO

A few hours later, Lyra was lying in bed next to Derek, still awake. Her eyes restlessly traced the markings on the ceiling and she shifted onto her side, trying to get comfortable.

She looked over at Derek, who was comfortably sleeping on his back, and had half a thought to wake him up. But as she watched him, she decided not to.

His head was turned towards her, and his expression was relaxed. His brow was smooth from the furrows that usually were there.

Lyra reached out and traced the length of his jaw, which was covered with scruff. She touched a small scar on his cheek and wondered where it came from and why it hadn't healed completely.

Then her hand traced down along the length of his arm and paused at the tattoo ringing his forearm. It was the same as the one Scott had. He had convinced Lyra to help him with it a few weeks back, after a long night of too many tequila shots.

Lyra grinned. As retribution, Derek had vowed not to ever help her with any future tattoos she wanted. That, however, had lasted only three weeks before she rectified the situation by getting that same tattoo on the same arm, except hers was on her upper arm like Scott's was.

When Scott had found out, he looked at both of them like they had grown two heads. "You know, there's more to life than tattoos…" he had pointed out to Lyra as he eyed her warily. "But thanks for the gesture!"

Lyra didn't care, not really. She liked having tattoos, especially the ones she shared with others. She thought it brought her and that other person closer, whether it was Derek with their two matching tattoos, or with her sister and the quote they had both inked on their shoulder.

Derek stirred, bringing Lyra out of her thoughts. He sighed and those furrows came back briefly before he relaxed once more.

Lyra turned onto her stomach and kept watching him, taking the time to memorize his features. It soothed her, and before she knew it, her eyes were drifting close and she slipped into sleep.

As she dreamed, images of black wolves and werewolves flickered. Red eyes, blue eyes, gold eyes… Snarls and growls, the sounds of claws tearing into flesh… She saw Deucalion standing with her sister's dead body in his clutches, then suddenly he was holding Isaac, then Derek, Scott, Stiles… A black wolf moved through the darkness, but it wasn't her, it was someone else, someone who moved with purpose, whose eyes changed from red to a familiar shade of green… And in the shadow of a full moon, a large werewolf threw its head back and howled, and turned to look at her, its face horribly scarred with burns…

When her eyes opened again, it was dawn. The sun was barely over the horizon, making the sky a dull pink-gray color. Sighing, she moved a little, stretching out and yawning.

Derek was still sound asleep, except he was on his stomach now like she was, with his face buried into the pillow, as though he was trying to block out the rising sun.

Lyra smiled a little and leaned over, kissing his cheek before rolling out of bed. She yawned once more as she stretched her arms over her head, grimacing as the muscles in her back popped.

She moved into the adjoining bathroom, flipping on the shower as she slipped out of her nighttime shirt and underwear. As steam filled the room, she stepped under the hot spray and sighed.

As she washed her hair, the curtain snapped back suddenly, making her jolt and rap her elbow against the tiled wall. She bit back a yelp and glared at Derek, who stood there with sleep tousled hair and a matching sleepy expression, and also very naked.

"Sorry," he said. "I heard the shower and wanted to see if you wanted to share. To conserve water and all."

Lyra rubbed her elbow irritably. "Fine. But no sex."

Derek lifted a brow and he stepped in behind her. "Whatever you say."

Ten minutes passed before Lyra found herself pinned to that tiled wall, groaning loudly as Derek plunged inside her.

"No self-control," he scolded her as he pulled at her hair, baring her throat to his teeth. "You really have to work on that."

Lyra, whose eyes were fluctuating between red and violet, smiled wickedly as she bit him back. "Maybe later."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Monsters in My Head

Chapter Five: Monsters in My Head

Lyra met with Victoria as promised at the same place they had been at the night before. She was dressed comfortably in rolled up jeans and a loose fitting burgundy v-neck shirt that brought out the golden color of her skin, and the purple in her eyes. She carried an old, worn down brown leather jacket in one hand.

The Omega stiffened slightly when she saw Lyra, her expression etched with uncertainty.

Lyra, sensing the Omega's hesitation, smiled reassuringly. "Hi."

"Hi," Victoria said softly.

Lyra handed her the jacket. "I figured you might be cold," she explained.

Victoria blinked with surprise. "Oh... no, I can't. "

"I insist," Lyra said, thrusting the jacket into the other woman's hands.

Victoria lowered her gaze, running her fingers over the worn down leather. "Thank you."

Again, Lyra smiled. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Victoria nodded, and to Lyra's pleasure, slipped on the jacket.

Ooo0ooO

Derek strolled downstairs, running a towel through his damp hair. He knew Lyra had already left to met with Victoria. He had asked her if she wanted him to go, but she had declined, saying it would be best if she had some time alone with the other woman.

He decided that after Lyra's actions last night, he didn't have to worry about the Omega being driven away by the stronger Alpha. He trusted that Lyra would make the right choice.

Derek sighed.

Ever since Deucalion's death, he had noticed a regression in Lyra's moods, which left her irritable and often depressed, much like how she has been when they had first met. Back then she had carried the guilt of killing so many wolves and a great amount of fear of what she was capable of with her wolf being so powerful. He knew she had worked through that fear, since accepting her true nature had allowed her to become one with her wolf, and for her to transform into one when the moon was full.

But he still had his doubts that she had also worked through that guilt. He worried she still viewed herself as a murderer, as a coward, as a kind of monster when she lost control. He wished she would express this to him, that she would open up a bit more, but things kept getting in the way. Trouble always seemed to be lurking around the corner... and he feared that if Lyra didn't forgive herself for what she had done in the past, she might also accept the idea that she was a monster,and change for the worse. But he'd be damned if he'd allow that to happen, not without a fight.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra lead Victoria to the peak, all while talking to the other werewolf about Beacon Hills, how she came here and why she had stayed. She told her about the Alpha Pack and her past with them, how she had dedicated years of her life towards hunting them down, how it took even longer to change into the person and wolf she was now.

"And your sister, she's alive?" Victoria asked incredulously, eyes wide.

Lyra exhaled, shaking her head. "I still don't know how, but Abby also wasn't the first person I know that camecame back from the dead. Derek's uncle, Peter, dead and came back."

"Where is he now?"

Lyra's expression grew flat. "I wish I knew," she said with the barest hint of a growl. "The coward probably skunk away somewhere to hide. He'll be back. He always comes back."

Victoria looked apprehensive now. "And then what?" Her eyes gave away the question she didn't ask. _What will you do?_

Lyra met the other woman's gaze steadily. "Honestly? I don't know. But I don't think it'll be pretty."

Victoria blinked again, before looking out towards the horizon. "Wow. It's beautiful here. "

Lyra's lips curved. "Derek and I got married right here. It's kind of our spot."

Victoria gave her a shy smile. "That must be nice. Being with someone who's stayed with you, even with everything you have both been through."

Lyra nodded. "It is. He's my anchor when I can't be my own," she confessed.

Ooo0ooO

Derek waited patiently for Lyra to return at the Hale house. He spent some time reading, chuckling when he found Lyra's torn copy of _The Crucible._ He wondered if she had ever finished reading it.

He also went for a run, taking the back trails through the reserve. He didn't run too far, looping back once he reached about two miles out and backtracked. He was still tired from the full moon, which always left him a little drained the next day, especially with him being a Beta once more.

A few hours later, Lyra returned to the house, looking calm. She smiled slightly when she saw him waiting for her in the living room.

Walking over, she sat down on his lap with a sigh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders while his went around her waist.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Lyra fiddled with the obsidian necklace she had given him a while back. "I like her," she stated.

"Is she going to be a part of our pack?" he wanted to know.

Lyra sighed. "I think so," she said cautiously. "I offered for her to stay at the cottage since it's still under my name. I figured she needed it."

"It's good to have a place to call home," Derek said with an understanding nod.

Lyra's lips curved. "My thoughts exactly." She leaned down, brushing her lips over his.

"Should we let the others know?"

She sighed again, but this time is was tired sounding. "How about after a nap?"

Derek chuckled. "Sure."

Then he stood up quickly, pulling Lyra into his arms bridal style, making her laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to carry me over the threshold, Mr. Hale?" she asked teasingly.

"We aren't ones for tradition, are we, Mrs. Hale?" he retorted.

Lyra grinned, putting her around around him once more. "No, we most certainly aren't."

Ooo0ooO

Derek rested next to Lyra, watching her as she slept. As tired as he felt, he found himself enjoying watching her sleep silently.

She was stretched out under the dark covers, nestled on her stomach with her arms around a pillow. Her lashes fluttered as she breathed deeply and evenly.

Suddenly, she let out a soft whimper and her brows furrowed.

Derek reached over, going to brush the hair from her eyes and to soothe her, but as soon as he touched her he found himself pinned to the mattress by two very strong hands.

Lyra leaned over him, her eyes wide open and blazing ruby red. Her lips peeled back to reveal her massive fangs, and he could feel the bite of her claws on his wrists.

"Lyra," he called out, trying to keep his voice calm. "Wake up."

Lyra gave a guttural snarl, which reverberated through his bones. Her teeth snapped together. Then, just as quickly, her eyes fluttered once more and she fell over, slipping back into a still sleep.

Derek didn't move, his heart hammering in his chest.

This had never happened before. Lyra wasn't one who was proned to sleepwalking, and certainly not something like that. It was as though her wolf had completely taken over while she was asleep, attacking the first person it came it contact with.

So when Lyra started thrashing on the bed, crying out wordlessly in her sleep, Derek only hesitated for a moment before grabbing one of her arms. He shouted her name, with more force, and this time when her eyes opened, they were wide but a distressed dark blue color.

"Derek?" she whispered. "I had a dream that I... did I attack you?"

Derek tried to school his expression, but Lyra knew him too well. She bit her lips and shivered. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know," he admitted in a soft tone. "You're all right for now. Just take a deep breath."

When she did, Derek let her go so she could sit up. She drew her knees up against her chest, still trembling slightly.

"I've been having nightmares," she said after some time. "Graphic ones that feel so real, when I wake up, I think for a moment...: She shook her head. "I dream that I finally lose control. I kill... and I can't stop. It's like I'm not even me anymore, I'm just this thing with no heart, with no care. All I want is to move onto the next kill, and the one after that."

Lyra looked at Derek. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What is they come true? What if that's what I'm going to become?"

Derek pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back gently. "We won't let that happen. You know that we are all here for you, Lyra. We won't let anything bad happen."

"But what if it's me, Dec? What if I'm that bad thing that happens? Then what?"

Derek closed his eyes briefly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We will figure it out. We always do. But for now, you can't believe that you're going to turn like that. If you haven't yet, maybe you never will."

"But-,"

"You have to belive that you're not a monster, Lyra," Derek said, pulling away so he could look into her eyes. "You're not a monster. You're a wolf."

Lyra exhaled shaking. She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck. She didn't say anything to that, she just remained in his arms until she stopped trembling.

She could only hope he was right, and that the nightmares were only that- just nightmares.

She swallowed back the doubt she felt building up inside her, focusing only on the sound of Derek's heartbeat, pounding rhymically against her cheek.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	6. Letting Go

Chapter Six: Letting Go

The following morning, Derek woke up to an empty bed and a very quiet house.

His brow furrowed. He was used to Lyra waking up early to go for a run, but usually she was back by now, either doing her yoga to cool down or was sitting on the front porch, waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door. When Derek answered it, he found Isaac and his sister standing at the doorway, each wearing a worried expression.

He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Peter," Cora said, stepping around Derek so her and Isaac could come inside. "He visited us in Colorado."

Derek felt the blood drain from his face.

Isaac looked around. "Where's Lyra?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall. "I... don't know. What do you mean he came to visit?"

Cora looked grim as she sat down on the couch. "It happened a few days after we got back from the last time we saw you. I was out on patrol with Abby and he just showed up. He said something about seeing all of us soon. Before we could grab him, two of his goons showed up and knocked us out. Matt found us and took us back to the main house until we woke up. Isaac and I left as soon as we could."

Isaac moved into the room, leaning against the opposite wall. "We thought you and Lyra should know. Abby and Matt are on standby in case their pack needs to move."

"Do you know when Lyra is going to be back?" Cora asked, looking up at her brother.

Derek frowned. "No."

Isaac stood up. "I'll go look for her," he offered. "Abby wants you to call anyway, Derek."

Derek stood up. "I can look for Lyra-,"

Cora interrupted him. "No, Derek. Let Isaac go."

Isaac and Derek exchanged a brief look. Isaac didn't look away from the look in Derek's eyes. He was no longer his Alpha. He was no longer an Alpha at all. Isaac then turned and walked out of the house.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra was sitting alone in the waist deep grass of the meadow that was close by the cottage she owned. She could hear the rush of the stream nearby, she could smell the sunshine and the flowers.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed in, and out, deeply, rhythmically.

She had barely slept the night before, since she was afraid that if she did, she would hurt Derek.

When she did, she dreamt of something she hadn't for a very long time.

She had been alone, like she was now, in a field of mountain lilacs on the side of a hill. She was younger than she was now, about fourteen years old. Her hair was long, to her waist, and shone gold in the sunlight.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and when she opened her eyes, her father sat down beside her, smiling. She felt her heart lurch in her chest at the sight of him.

"Dad," she breathed.

Robert Peterson didn't look like an Alpha to a large werewolf pack. With his messy blonde curls and wire-rimmed glasses, he looked more like a librarian. His eyes were bright blue, like Abagail's. He smiled at his daughter. "Hello, my little Lyre."

Lyra felt herself smile, even though tears pricked her eyes. He always called her that, since he was the one who insisted on naming her after the constellation and the story of Orpheus. "You're such a nerd, Dad," she heard herself say.

A soft, warm laugh came from Lyra's left. She was shocked to see her mother, who was still laughing as she sat down next to her daughter. Her violet eyes sparkled humorously. "She has a point, Rob."

Robert pouted. "Glad to see you're on my side, Margaret."

Suddenly, Abby appeared on the grass in front of Lyra, stretched out on her stomach, rolling her eyes at her parents. She looked exactly how Lyra remembered her when she was twelve, all pale blonde curls and scuffed elbows and knees.

Lyra felt herself trembling. Her heart expanded, filled with love and pain at the sight of her family together again. The small voice in the back of her mind whispered that this wasn't real, this was only a dream. But God, she wanted it to be real.

Robert wrapped an arm over Lyra's shoulders. "How's my favorite Beta? Did you train today with David?"

Lyra winced inwardly at the memory of Matt's father, who had also died the night that the Alpha Pack attacked the Colorado pack.

"Yeah," she told him. "We worked on my hand to hand combat."

Then her mother turned to her, her expression somber. "We are so proud of you, Lyra. I hope you know that."

"I... I know, Mom."

"We'll always be watching over you," Margaret said reassuringly, reaching out to brush away the hair from Lyra's eyes.

"We love you, Ly," Robert told her. "We always will."

Lyra looked at them both, not noticing how she was now her regular age, and Abby had vanished again. "I miss you," she choked out. "More than anything."

"We know," Margaret said, sadness tingling her violet eyes. "We miss you too. But you have a family now, Lyra. A pack. You can't keep holding on forever."

"Holding onto the past prevents us from moving forward," Robert said, sounding like he was paraphrasing something he read in a book.

"I don't want to move forward!" Lyra shouted. "Not without you!"

Margaret pulled her daughter against her shoulder, bearing her weight and catching her tears. "You have to. We knows it's hard. But you still have your sister and Matt, plus everyone from Beacon Hills. You have to take this opportunity, Lyra. Not everyone gets a second chance to start fresh."

"And don't forget," her father began, "It's not goodbye. Not forever."

When Lyra opened her eyes, she immediately left, bursting into tears the moment she was outside. She wanted nothing more than to be alone, but now that she was, the quiet seemed to mock her.

Then Isaac was there, sitting down beside her. She recognized his scent right away, and didn't open her eyes just yet.

"We were wondering where you were," he told her. She imagined he was lifting a brow.

"I wanted to be alone."

"You're always alone. Or at least, you sure make sure you stay that way."

Lyra opened her eyes and looked at Isaac.

He wore a disgruntled look. "You're the only person I know who can be surrounded be people, and will still look alone."

Lyra rubbed a hand over her arm, touching the band tattoo she had. "No I don't," she protested weakly.

Isaac gave her another look. "Lyra, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to us."

"But-,"

"Lyra. Don't. We know that you're going through a lot. You've gone through a lot. But if you keep isolating yourself, you're going to get yourself killed. We all want to help you, but you also have to help yourself."

Lyra stayed silent for a long time, thinking about that. She twisted her wedding ring again and again. "I never got to say goodbye," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"Do you want to?" Isaac asked softly.

Lyra glanced at him, then nodded. "I think I have to. I can't move forward withouy..."

"Letting go," Isaac finished.

Then he stood up, and offered a hand to help her up.

"Come on. Cora and I have to tell you something first."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	7. Moving On

Chapter Seven: Moving On

 _One Week Later_

Standing alone at the base of the foothills, Lyra looked out over the land that she had once called home. Abigail and Matt had done an incredible job at rebuilding. Covering the land by the lake were a few houses, forming a U, with the large main house standing in the middle.

Abigail and Matt currently took up residence in the main house as Alpha and Beta, while Sam and her mate and their kids took the house to the left, and Isaac and Pierce shared hm the smaller house to the right.

Right now, all of them were gathered outside the main house. The group included Derek, Scott, and Cora. The other Beacon Hills Alpha asked if he could come along when Lyra said she was leaving, wanting to meet with Abigail and to see Lyra's old home.

They were all together to discuss Peter, who had showed up some time ago and left Cora and Abby a message that he would see all of them soon. The Alphas wanted to see if there was anyone was in any immediate danger. There was concern for Sam and her kids, who were barely old enough to walk.

Derek took Lyra's place in the morning meeting, since she went off alone for a walk.

Turning, she headed up the hill, where a line of trees stood at the peak, overlooking the valley. Matt had explained that more trees had been planted as grave markers for those they had lost so long ago. These were for her parents, the Alphas, as well as Matt's parents, who were the Betas. Matt felt it was best the trees were planted here, so they could always look over the land that had been their home.

Lyra walked up to the nearest tree, which had her mother's name and date of birth and death etched deeply into the bark. Her fingers brushed over the grooves.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered softly.

She sat down in front of the two trees marked for her parenrs. She gazed up at them, watching how the sun light filtered through the leaves. There was a family of squirrels in her father's tree, which made her smile.

"I miss you," she said, before looking down at her hamds, which was playing with the long blades of grass in front of her.

she sighed, trying to gather her thoughts. "I wish you were here. There's so much that has happened, more than will happen, and I wish I could ask you what to do. I know you would know what to say." She laughed. "You'd probably tell me I'm overthinking this."

"I'm scared though," she admitted. "I have accepted who I am, what I am. I thought I had control over my wolf, but now I'm not so sure. I've done so many awful things and I'm afraid that's all catching up to me. I feel like if I lose control even for a moment, I'll lose myself and I'll become like..." She stopped, swallowing thickly. "That I'll end up just like Deucalion."

Then she took a deep breath. "But I know now I have a family who will protect me and will make sure I won't go to the dark side, so to speak. They love me, and I love them. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm not going to let my fears control me. I'm not going to let my past keep me from today, or my future with Derek."

She released a shaky breath, reaching out to touch a crisscrossing root. "I love you. I always will. And maybe one day, I'll see you again. But until then..." She stood up, and turned to walk away. But she stopped and looked over her sholder. The wind blew through the trees, rustling the branches. "Goodbye."

When she turned again, she saw her sister and Derek waiting for her at the bottom of the hill. Abby smiled gently, and Derek watched her with a calm, understanding expression.

Lyra felt as though something lifted off of her chest and she drew in a deep breath, feeling lighter than she had in years. Then she smiled, her chest expanding, filling with the love she felt for the two people waiting patiently for her, so she went to them.

Ooo0ooO

A few hours later, the large group was sitting together out by the lake. Lyra sat next to Sam, whose arms were full with her kids. They were about a year and a half now, and full of energy. Their hair was just as red as their mom's, and they all had their father's blue eyes.

One of the girls made her way over to Lyra, crawling into her lap. Lyra stilled, eyeso wide.

Sam grinned at Lyra's expression. The two girls, April and Autumn, we're much more bold than their brother, Chase. Autumn, who was now tugging at Lyra's hair, was giggling madly.

"Autumn, behave," Ryan said, coming to Lyra's rescue as he scooped his daughter into his arms.

Autumn pouted, still reaching out for Lyra. "Up!" she insisted.

"Oh, that's okay," Lyra said awkwardly.

Derek shook his head. He leaned forward, resting his chin on Lyra's shoulder. "You don't like kids?" he asked softly.

"Kids are fine. I don't not like kids."

Derek and Abby exchanged a look. Derek remembered how Abby mentioned that Lyra felt she wasn't mother material, and never wanted kids.

Sighinges silently, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew that he could never pressure Lyra into anything, like having kids. That choice was hers. So he kissed her shoulder and dropped the subject. There would come a time where they would discuss it, but right now, he knew she had other things on her mind.

Scott, who was sitting across from Lyra and Ryan, grinned when April tottled over to him. He tickled her, making her squeal.

Lyra sighed, leaning back against Derek. She looked over at her sister. "What did you guys talk about this morning?"

Abby sighed, looking troubled. "What to do about Peter, mostly. No one has seen him since he showed up here. Rumor has it, however, he's got quite the group of followers."

Lyra frowned. "Where did you hear this from?"

Pierce, who was currently holding Chase, raised his free hand. "I've been running on patrols. Those two cronies that jumped Abby and Cora had no problem squealing when I caught up to them."

Lyra arched a brow. "Is that all they did? Squeal?"

"Maybe more than that. I let them go. I figured whatever I did to them wouldn't compare to what Peter would do if he found out they snitched."

"He won't be happy, that's for sure," Derek commented.

Lyra turned a little so she could lean her forehead against the curve of his neck. "Will he kill them?"

"I doubt it. He's not like Deucalion. He likes to keep his hands clean."

"Meaning he'll get someone else to do it," Isaac concluded.

"Basically," Cora said, who was sitting next to Isaac.

"Great."

"If we run into anyone else that works for him, do we kill them?" Scott asked, looking unsure.

"No," Lyra and Abby said in unison.

Matt frowned. "And if they try to kill us first?"

Everyone exchanged a silent look.

Scott spoke first. "We have to protect eveyone. But we don't have to kill anyone. We don't have to be like them."

"I agree," Abby said. "There's been enough death."

Ooo0ooO

Later that night, Lyra and Derek sat at the edge of the pier, looking up at the moon.

Lyra skimmed her bare foot along the water's surface.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked, reaching over to play with the ends of her hair.

"Just how much everything has changed. The last time I was sitting on this pier, I was eighteen and my father gave me that necklace," she said, gesturing to the obsidian necklace Derek now wore.

Derek touched it. "Do you want it back?"

"No. I think he would've liked you to have it."

Derek smiled a little.

She smiled back, leaning against his shoulder. "So I was thinking. Kids. You want them, right?"

Derek blinked. "Well... I thought about it, and I didn't completely hate the idea."

"Neither do I."

Derek smiled again. "Really?"

Lyra laughed. "Don't look so surprised. I mean, I didn't think that I would ever want kids. With everything that happened to my own family..."

"Hey," Derek said, covering her hand with his. "There's no rush. No pressure. I'm happy with you. It's your choice, remember that."

Lyra looked at Derek with a warm, loving expression. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Not since this morning," Derek said, amused.

"I love you," she murmured before pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, nuzzling his neck. "Just give me some time. Once this whole Peter thing blows over, we'll talk about it more."

"Sounds like a plan."

Lyra sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, and smiled. She felt happy about this, knowing she was making the right step towards her future with Derek. The thought of kids made her stomach flutter nervously, but it wasn't a sickly flutter. More like a nervous anticipation paired with a feeling of hope that she wasn't quite used to.

And she wanted to get used to it.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	8. Lightning Strikes

Chapter Eight: Lightning Strikes

When the group returned to Beacon Hills, a storm was brewing over the town, giving the air a metallic tinge. Everyone's hair stood up on their arms and within, their wolves shifted restlessly.

Lyra looked up at the rumbling sky. Her wolf snarled, uneasy. Ever since she had shoved Isaac away from the downed electrical cord and had taken thousands of volts of electricity in her body, whenever lightning brewed, she felt it deep in her bones.

Lyra shivered at the memory. On her back, she still bore the red and silver scars where the cords had burned her skin. Derek said the rest could be seen with his wolf eyes, where it arched out over her right shoulder, down and around her side, and on the back of her arm. He said it looked just like how lightning strike victims looked, but only her supernatural healing had healed her. Mostly.

Derek stepped next to her, as though sensing her duress. His green eyes studied the black clouds. "I haven't seen a storm like that since-,"

"Deucalion," Lyra finished, looking grim.

The others gathered around them, watching as lightning snapped out from the clouds, followed by the growl of distant thunder. When it struck again, Lyra counted the moments between when the thunder rumbled, knowing it would give her a basic idea of how far away the storm was.

 _Crash._

One, she counted. Two. Three-,

 _Crash!_

Lyra turned to look at the others. "Let's get inside."

Ooo0ooO

Everyone followed Lyra and Derek back to the Hale house. Once they were inside, through rain came down in thick sheets, soaking everthing in a matter of minutes.

Lyra pulled her phone out from her back pocket. She dialed a number, then held it to her ear. "Isaac," she said after a beat. "You with the pack? Good. Put me on speaker."

Lyra moved so she could lean against the wall while the others moved to sit on either the couch or a chair. "Abby, Matt. Yes, we're fine. Look when we got back, a storm blew in. Yes, exactly like that." She paused, listening. "No. No. I'm sure. Keep me posted." She slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Her purple eyes shifted to Cora, who had followed them back. "Abby wants you to return to Colorado."

Cora frowned. "But if Peter-,"

"They need your know how on Peter there," Lyra stated firmly. "I know we just got here, so you're going to leave as soon as the weather clears up."

Cora gave Lyra a look of displeasure. "You're not my Alpha."

Lyra stiffened. "I'm not asking you as an Alpha. I'm asking as your sister in law."

Derek looked at his sister. "You'll be safer with Abby."

"How do you know?" Cora snapped.

Now Derek frowned. "Because if Peter is going to show up, it will be here, not Colorado."

"I don't have to listen to you," Cora said.

Derek shook his head. "Eventually you'll have to align yourself with a pack, Cora. It's dangerous if you don't, especially now. So go to Colorado, and stay with Abby. You already have a spot there."

Cora folded her arms over chest, looking stubbornly at her brother.

Lyra sighed very softly. She knew Cora was only acting this way because, like the others, she was afraid of what her uncle had planned. They had all seen what Deucalion did.

Peter was different. Deucalion had been a part of their pasts in some way, but Peter was a part of the Hale family. It made Lyra shudder to think that now he was her uncle by marriage. Unlike Deucalion, Peter was patient. He would act like this was a game of chess, gathering every piece until the last pawn was standing. In the end, the drive for power had lead to Deucalion's inevitable defeat. There was always room for people with power. But not everyone was clever about it.

Lyra frowned and stated at her boots. She could feel herself being swallowed up by the thought of fighting and killing and defending those she loved, but a warm hand on hers pulled her out of those thoughts.

Derek looked at her, silently reminding her that she would no longer have to fight alone.

She looked at everyone else, and thought about her family and friends in Colorado. Then it hit her- she might have lost her family all those years ago, but now she had a new one.

She reached blindly for Derek, holding his hand tightly. She pulled in a shallow breath, and allowed that thought to wash over. She was no longer a lone Alpha with no pack. She was not the same woman who had stumbled into Beacon Hills, alone and wary, fighting the wolf within and the memories of her past.

She was so much _more_ now.

A friend. A sister. A wife. An Alpha. A wolf.

And somewhere deep inside her, something relaxed, like a sigh.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra told everyone to stay at the Hale house while her and Derek scoured the woods for any signs of anything unusual. Kira, Malia, and even Victoria arrived, drenched and shivering. Lyra told them to join the others.

Stepping into the rain felt like wading into a pool. Within seconds, Lyra's hair was plastered to her face and shoulders, and her clothes weighed her down. Her boots made loud squelching noises as she trudged through the mud.

Derek followed her lead, his eyes already glowing blue. The sky was dark, like the sun had already set, but it was only the early part of the afternoon.

Lyra's eyes heated as well so she could make her way through the trees. Branches creaked and groaned above them. Smaller ones splintered and fell due to the harsh wind. Lyra grimaced when one fell, giving her a shallow cut on the cheek. It healed quickly, leaving behind a smear of blood and mud.

Derek wasn't doing much better. Even with his wolf like abilities, walking through mud was not easy, especially when it was slick and you were walking downhill. He slipped more than once, and was certain if he hadn't been able to heal quickly, his ankle muscles would've torn or his knee would have popped from its joint.

So Lyra and Derek kept walking, scenting the air, trying to pick through the smell of mud and rain and the subtle tang of metal that the crashing lightning left behind.

After about an hour, Lyra and Derek stopped, breathing heavily.

"I got nothing. You?"

Derek shook his head. "Let's go back."

The others had cups of coffee ready when Lyra and Derek got back to the Hale house. Lyra peeled off her jacket and left her boots outside, rubbing her arms.

"Need a shower," she said, looking at Derek.

Stiles, who had driven over in the time that they were gone, pulled a face. "Ugh, no shower sex!"

Lyra shot him a look that made him lean back against the couch.

When her and Derek went upstairs, they took off the rest of their clothes and plopped them into the bathtub, left to be dealt with at another time. Lyra cranked on the shower, eager to get the mud off of her.

Derek eyed her. Her golden skin was streaked with mud and grim, glistening in the low lights. Her hair was matted, snarling down her back in honey blonde clumps. A feeling Welled up inside his chest along with his desire, and he felt it curl around and squeeze his heart.

It was his love for her, that all consuming feeling that made his chest hurt a little and a smile cross his lips.

Derek moved and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his front.

Lyra stilled and turned her head a little. She rested a hand on his forearm. "Derek?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

He could all but hear her smile. "Not since this morning."

Derek buried his nose into her dirty hair. "I love you."

Lyra wiggled away from him and turned to face him. She placed a hand over his heart, and he covered it with his own. Her purple eyes were warm as she smiled up at him. "I love you, Alpha Derek."

Then she pulled him into the shower, the water quickly turning to a dark brown black color from the mud sliding off of their bodies. They spared the other wolves in the house by not taking each other under the hot spray. Although they often needed and wanted each other, this moment was different. This was caring and gentle.

Derek took a bar of soap and washed Lyra's body with gentle, slow circles until her skin gleamed and her hair was free of any dirt or twigs. And then she did the same, her lips curved as she washed his hair. She kissed the triskelion tattoo between his shoulder blades.

Ooo0ooO

When they finally joined the others downstairs, pillows and blankets had been busted out. The lights were flickering.

Lyra looked around with a frown.

"Half the town has gone dark because of this storm," Scott explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Lyra smiled and looked at them all. "Pity Lydia and Allison are missing all the fun." Then she walked over to the couch and sat down, her legs brushing against Malia, who was sitting on the floor. She began playing with the girl's long golden brown hair. "It's been a while since I've had a sleepover," she mused.

Then the lights went out.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm the only one here without infrared vision!" Stiles exclaimed indignantly.

The others laughed.

The night passed by slowly, with everyone too restless from the storm to sleep. Except Stiles, who passed out on the couch, then began mumbling about bumblebees or something. Lyra sighed, shaking her head at him, then covered him with a blanket.

They all took the time to get to know Victoria, who was the newest member of their group as well as the newest member of Lyra's pack. Scott seemed both surprised and pleased at the news, waving away Victoria's worries with a laugh and a smile.

"I got my own pack going," he told her. "It's good that she's building her own."

Cora nodded in silent agreement.

Malia casted a curious glance at Lyra. "Why haven't you build up your pack? I mean, being as powerful as you are..."

Lyra sighed deeply. She was now working on Kira's hair, working it into a fishtail braid. So she told them about her past, how she came to Beacon Hills. She told them how Deucalion tore apart not only her own family, but the Hale's and so many others. She told them how in the end, power was not important to her. Power only lead to greed and death, as learned by Deucalion.

"I want to find my own way," she said simply. "I want to build my pack, but I don't want to force anyone into joining just so I can be stronger. That's not what being a part of a pack is about. It's about sharing and caring for one another, for trusting each other in the good times and the bad. It's about family."

Derek smiled from where he sat, watching the woman in front of him, with her soft purple eyes, and thought about how much she had changed since she first came to Beacon Hills. Not too long ago, she had just been a stranger spying on him and Isaac and Peter in front of this very house, and now she sat surrounded by others, understanding how revenge would not heal the wounds that Deucalion left behind. Only time and love and family could do that.

Lyra seemed to sense his gaze, because she looked at him, her eyes gleaming with a sly kind of knowledge.

So when the night came to an end, they all eventually drifted off into sleep, all of them tucked together inside the living room of that big house, not only as two packs, but as one family.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	9. Thunder Sounds

Chapter Nine: Thunder Sounds

There was a kind of restlessness in the air after the storm began to quiet down. Even Peter could feel it, standing at the edge of Beacon Hills, watching the town from a distance.

He had come back once again to see what was going on, to see if there were any weaknesses that he could use to his advantage. He learned after working with Deucalion that weakness was just as important as strength, because if you know how to manipulate both to your advantage, you could be untouchable.

That was why Peter had been spared all those years ago when Deucalion and his pack had come to Beacon Hills. Deucalion had been drawn in by Talia Hale, the true Alpha, and when things got bad, Peter found himself between a rock and a hard place- literally.

Deucalion had found Peter curious, like a child finds an ant under a microscope interesting. Even though Peter refused to help Deucalion kill anyone, Deucalion had seen through Peter's false sense of bravado. Later, Deucalion had approached Peter, offering him a place in his pack in exchange for the things that Peter knew.

At the time, Peter refused, seeing an opportunity to become the new Alpha, which had led to the fire and him nearly dying from his burns. But Deucalion had been there, healing Peter more quickly than his own body could, so Peter told him what he knew.

In the end, Deucalion had used what Peter had taught him to bring back Lyra's sister and old boyfriend, much like Peter had used that knowledge to bring himself back years later.

But now Deucalion was dead thanks to Lyra, and she had driven Peter out of Beacon Hills. So Peter vowed that he would not fail like Deucalion had, he would find a way to rob Lyra of all her power and he would kill all of her allies.

So he bid his time. He learned that patience was not only a virtue, but a necessity when it came to putting everything together to execute a plan that would devastate the town of Beacon Hills, along with an Alpha that would soon find herself alone again before she died.

Peter shook his head. Deucalion had been foolish and power hungry. Peter couldn't deny his own hunger for power, but he never considered himself a fool. He was too old and had been through too much. He knew that these kinds of things took time.

His lips curved.

Now he had a solid legion of wolves standing behind him, all ready to take down Lyra when he gave the word.

The idea had came to him when he had first been kicked out of town, when he was stumbling his way through the Oregon forests. He had found another Omega, and he quickly discovered that his wolf had beef with Lyra, who had driven him away from her and nearly killed him.

The Omega, a thin, seedy man named Cyrus, had told Peter his story. It seemed that when Lyra had been tracking down the Alpha pack, she had driven away any Beta, Omega, or Alpha that had crossed her path in hopes of building a pack. Being barely in control of her own power, Lyra had nearly torn Cyrus apart when he had approached her, and she left him for dead before running away.

Cyrus was not the only wolf who had encountered Lyra in her journey for revenge. More and more found Peter once he and Cyrus had spread the word that they were looking for those who had crossed her path. Peter was frankly surprised at how many there were. After some time, other wolves came to join him. Some were afraid of the power she held and didn't want to see her abuse it like Deucalion had. Some wanted it for their own.

So Peter allowed them all to join his pack, making grandeur promises that everything they wanted would come true. It was fortunate for him that many of these wolves were even more foolish than Deucalion, because they believed him. Only Cyrus knew of Peter's true agenda, and was willing to follow him if Peter allowed him to become his Beta when the time came, and if Peter allowed him to "soften up" Lyra before Peter delivered the final blow.

Peter had agreed, pleased with the plan.

Now it was time to start putting it into action.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra woke up to the sound of thunder rumbling.

She stretched and yawned, before looking over at Derek. He was still sleeping, his back turned to her.

She smiled. Getting out of bed, she stretched some more before slipping on a pair of yoga pants and tying back her messy hair.

She walked downstairs and paused, another smile tugging at her lips.

The living room was still full of sleeping guests, who had been hesitant to split up during the storm, so they had chosen to stay each night at the Hale house. After about a week, the house seemed full, but Lyra didn't mind.

So she walked quietly into the kitchen and saw Scott standing by himself outside on the back porch. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she joined him.

Scott turned when he heard the door open and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, moving to sit down beside him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Scott admitted, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Nightmares?" Lyra asked, concerned.

The younger Alpha nodded. "Just vague stuff. I don't know. This storm is making me edgy."

"It's making all of us edgy," Lyra agreed, sipping her coffee.

Scott looked at her. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. It was an idea I had, or really an idea Stiles had."

Lyra lifted a brow. "Okay, shoot."

"With everything going on with Peter… and with the allies he's gathering, Stiles said that maybe it would be best if we, you know, combined forces until this…uh, ends."

Lyra's brow scrunched together. "What does he mean 'combined forces'?"

"Instead of having two separate packs, form into one larger pack," Scott explained. "You know, safety in numbers."

Lyra blinked. "And you want to do that?"

"I think it's out best bet right now," Scott said. "We don't know how many people are actually following Peter. I've kind of talked to Abby about this too."

"What did she say?"

Scott looked at her again, meeting her gaze. "She's moving the Colorado pack down here as soon as possible. She said if you and I were joining our packs, she wanted to do the same with hers."

Lyra took a moment to absorb this. "So we're going to have everyone here, with three Alphas in charge?"

"Yeah, pretty much. What do you think?"

Lyra smiled slowly. "Should be fun. I don't think Peter will expect that." Then her smile faded. "But what about Sam and the kids?"

"They can stay hidden at the cottage," a voice said from behind Lyra and Scott. When they turned, Victoria smiled a little. "Besides, I like it here better for the time being, if you don't mind."

Lyra's smile widened. "I think that's a great idea."

"Has Peter been to the cottage?" Scott asked, glancing at Lyra.

Lyra thought back. "No, I don't think so. When I first got here, I stayed there only for a short time before I started staying with Derek at the loft. And when we stayed there when the Hale house was being rebuilt, he was MIA then he was gone for good…"

She looked at Victoria again. "I think Sam and Ryan and their kids should stay there. Maybe Pierce too, for the extra set of eyes."

Scott stood up, and helped Lyra up as well. "Let's tell the others."

Ooo0ooO

"Hah- I knew you'd like my genius idea!" Stiles crowed when Lyra and Scott told the others of the plan.

Lyra rolled her eyes, smiling wryly. "Yes, Stiles, you're a genius and we should always listen to your ingenious ideas."

Stiles pointed a finger at her, narrowing his eyes. "I sense the sarcasm, and I'm choosing to ignore it."

Lyra looked at Scott. "We should call Lydia and Allison. We're going to need both of them. I'll contact Chris."

Scott nodded. "I'll let my mom and Stiles' dad know too. We don't want another sacrifice disaster happening."

"No kidding," Stiles mumbled.

Cora leaned forward. "Should we spread the word? I mean, there's plenty of wolves who know about Scott and Lyra. Maybe they'll join us."

Scott and Lyra exchanged a look.

"Maybe," Lyra said cautiously. "We wouldn't want anyone from Peter's side sneaking into town to keep watch on us."

Derek nodded. "But we also can use reinforcements."

Cora stood and Lyra noticed she was fiddling with her rose gold bracelet. "I know some people. I can get them here. We can trust them."

Lyra met her gaze, then nodded. "All right. The more the merrier." She looked around. "We're going to need more pillows and blankets," she joked half-heartedly.

The others smiled a little too.

"What else should we do to get ready?" Kira asked.

Lyra looked over at her. The kitsune was always more quiet than the others, but her presence wasn't something you could overlook. If Lyra looked at her with her wolf eyes, she could see the fox spirit encircling over her body in a blanket of golden light.

"Do you have any ideas?" Lyra asked.

Suddenly, a loud crash of lightning rattled the windows, and was followed by thunder that shook the house.

Kira looked around. "There's other ways to fight," she explained. "Like how the Argents fight. It would give us an edge, since not all of us can shift without the full moon. Plus, I doubt they would expect that as well."

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked her.

"I can show you what I know once the others are here. I think I would like to swap ideas with this Allison girl," Kira said, her eyes gleaming eagerly.

Lyra smirked. "Sounds like a plan. I'll go call Chris now."

Ooo0ooO

Stepping into the other room, Lyra picked up the phone and started dialing.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness consumed her and she stumbled, knocking into the kitchen counter. The world spin and her vision doubled and blurred, and she quickly turned and heaved into the kitchen sink.

A pair of warm hands were on her back, rubbing in soothing circles, and her hair was pulled away from her face.

Lyra gagged and coughed, shuddering. Then she stiffened as the wolf within began to shift. The hands grabbing the counter elongated and grew sharp claws and she felt her fangs sliding into place. A haze filled her mind, which was tinged with red, and she snarled for a moment.

"Lyra?" Derek called.

Lyra blinked. Her hands and body were back to normal, as though she hadn't shifted at all. The sour taste of bile was still in her mouth, so she turned on the faucet and rinsed it out, spitting and wiping her mouth.

She turned to look at Derek, who looked concerned.

"Are you all right?" Derek asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

Lyra still felt shaky. She shook her head. "I don't know what happened," she gasped. "I just got dizzy and suddenly I was changing."

Derek frowned. He got a wet paper towel and pressed it to Lyra's forehead, which felt clammy. "Maybe you should go lie down. I can call Chris."

Lyra breathed in, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

She walked upstairs slowly, leaning on the banister. When she crawled back into bed, she rested on her back and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Spots danced behind her lids and she winced, willing the odd wave of sickness to pass.

She focused on her breathing and before she dozed off, she made a note to make a call to their town vet, who she was hoping could give her some answers.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	10. The Lies We Tell

Chapter Ten: The Lies We Tell

It only took a few days for the others to arrive and gather together at the Hale house. The last of their recruments were coming in later that day with Cora, who had left Beacon Hills the day prior.

Lyra went to Chris first, who took one look at her and lifted a brow slightly in question. She knew he was noting the tired look in her eyes and the tension in her shoulders. But she shook her head, promising herself that she would take some time later to sit down with the older hunter.

Instead, she left Derek in charge while she went into town. She claimed she was going to speak to Deaton about what was happening. It wasn't a complete lie on her end.

The vet was working in the back when she walked in. He looked up when he heard her approach and gave her a kind look. In his arms were two Syberian husky puppies, who yipped when they saw her before whimpering.

Deaton calmly placed the two puppies inside their kennel, where they watched Lyra warily with their ears pinned back and tails between their legs.

"It's been a while since you've come to visit," he commented calmly. Then he motioned for her to follow him into his office. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you," Lyra said, sitting down across from him.

Deaton folded his hands in front of him. "What's on your mind, Lyra?"

Lyra smiled just a little. "Still acting as my shrink, huh?"

Deaton's eyes gleamed, amused. "You still treat me like one," he reminded her.

Lyra leaned back in her seat, blowing out a breath. "Fair enough. But I'm going to say it's safe to assume you know what's going on."

"Braedon and I have been keeping tabs on things," Deaton replied. Then he leaned forward. "But that's not really why you're here, is it?"

Lyra's expression grew serious. "No," she admitted.

She began telling him about her recent change, her acceptance of the past and her acceptance of who and what she was. She told him about changing into a full wolf like Talia Hale could and she told him about her recent nightmares. She said how she was feeling dizzy and ill more recently and wondered if that was a side effect to all the power swimming in her system. She wondered if that was why she would nearly black out and shift, attacking whoever was near. She asked if that was why her wolf was even harder to control lately than usual.

Deaton listened to her quietly, only interjecting to ask a question or two. His expression gave nothing away unail she was done talking.

Lyra slouched in her seat when she finished, hesitantly meeting Deaton's gaze with anxious, pale violet eyes.

Deaton exhaled deeply. "Lyra, I do not believe that your being ill correlates to your power," he stated. "I believe that your fear has a way of manifesting itself in many ways, whether it's a dream or sickness."

"So my fear of losing control... is why I'm losing control?" Lyra said slowly, her brows pushing together.

Deaton spread his hands. "I cannot know for certain. I don't have access to your mind. But I do know what fear is powerful, and if you let it control you, you will not like where it leads."

"I'll be like Deaucalion," Lyra whispered.

Deaton shook his head. "No, not like him. You'll be alone. Utterly and completely alone."

Ooo0ooO

Derek sat on the front porch, ears trained for the sound of a car approaching. He barely noticed when his sister came outside to join him.

Cora had returned only an hour after Lyra left, followed by a small band of werewolves, including a girl who introduced herself as Max.

"My... girlfriend," Cora reinterated, nervously taking Max's hand in front of Derek.

It was then he noticed the matching gold bracelets encircling both of their right wrists.

Derek hadn't gasped in shock or yelled out, "I knew it!". He had merely kissed his sister's forehead and shook hands with Max. Then he had excused himself to sit outside.

"You know, some would think you're hiding out here," Cora commented.

Derek glanced at her. "I'm worried about Lyra."

"You're always worried about Lyra," Cora reminded him.

"I know," he sighed. Then he glanced at his sister curiously. "Max seems nice."

Cora's ears turned pink. "Are you gonna make some sort of comment about me dating a girl?"

"No."

Cora lifted a brow, giving her brother a narrow eyed glance.

Derek shrugged. "Am I supposed to say something negative about someone who obviously makes you happy?"

"No."

"Then I won't. It's not my place to say who you are and aren't supposed to date."

Cora looked out towards the forest. "I thought I was into Isaac for a bit," she admitted. "But I could tell he was all googly eyed over Lyra's sister. And Max... I don't know. She's so sure of herself and when you're around her, you're sure of yourself. I don't know how to explain it." Cora's brow furrowed and she met Derek's gaze. "Is it wrong though?"

"To be attracted to another girl?"

"To be attracted to guys, giris, and everyone else."

"No."

Cora gave her brother a curious look. "And you're just what?"

Derek gave her a dry look, but his eyes gleamed. "I guess I didn't tell you about my old college boyfriend."

Cora all but choked, her eyes wide. "Does Lyra know about this?"

That gleam intensified. "And you think she's just what?"

Cora narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are you fucking with me?"

Derek smiled, the teasing light leaving his eyes. "No," he repeated. "All I'm saying is, Cora, we don't really have control over who we're attached to or who we fall in love with. There's nothing shameful or wrong about that either."

Cora looked away again, a small smile pulling at her lips.

After a moment, she turned back to him. "So what was his name?"

Derek laughed.

Ooo0ooO

"Alone?" Lyra repeated, frowning.

Deaton nodded. "We have a tendency to isolate ourselves when we are afraid."

Lyra considered that. Wasn't that the reason she spent years on her own? Fear? Wasn't that the reason she pulled away from the others after becoming a part of things in Beacon Hills?

Wasn't that why she was here now, instead of with Derek?

Lyra twisted her engagement ring unconciously. "But this random sickness... can it really just be fear?"

"Nothing is ever _just_ ," Deaton said.

Lyra caught onto his meaning. "So what else could it be?"

Deaton's eyes were calm when they met hers. "What else do you think it could be?"

Lyra felt a flash of irritation shoot down her spine. She didn't like it when people answered a question with another question. So she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the vet.

Deaton stared back, unfazed by her heated gaze. He had been around Alphas for most of his life and only one had struck fear into his heart, and Lyra wasn't him. No, this was stemmed from her stubbornness which hid away the fear under the surface.

Lyra's hands trembled slightly before she moved to clench them into fists. She looked as though she wanted to beat away the possible truth. Her jaw clenched.

"Have you considered-," Deaton began softly, but was swiftly interrupted by Lyra.

"No," she snapped. Then her expression contorted, pain and uncertainty shining through for a moment. "No," she repeated but with less force.

"And Derek?"

"I..." Color drained out of Lyra's cheeks.

Deaton stood. "There's only one way to be certain."

Ooo0ooO

When Lyra returned, it was Stiles who noticed her pale complexion and wide eyes. He didn't mind not being in the spotlight like the others were, being supernatural and all. It gave him the chance to see everything and everyone.

"Scott," he said softly, so only his best friend would hear him.

Scott, who had been standing a few feet away, turned and followed Stiles' gaze. He frowned when he saw Lyra slip inside, moving as though she wanted to blend into the far wall.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. Then Stiles nodded and approached her, trying to keep his expression neutral. "Hey, Ly. How's the good doctor?"

Lyra blinked. "W-what?" she stammered.

Stiles stepped closer. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you just got told some bad news?"

Lyra flinched.

They were interrupted by Cora and Max, who came over to make introductions. Lyra's expression shifted and she smiled, but Stiles could tell it was forced.

Max smiled at the Alpha. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Lyra said on a wobbly chuckle.

Max's dark eyes gleamed. "Mostly," she said good naturedly.

Stiled cleared his throat loudly. "Oh man, Lyra, I totally forgot I had to tell you about that thing!" he exclaimed before grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"What's his deal?" Max asked.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

Stiles took Lyra into the kitchen and all but shoved her into a chair. Scott came in, looking concerned. When Lyra's breathing hitched, she leaned forward and buried her face into her hands.

Scott kneeled down in front of her, hesitantly reaching out to touch her knee. When she flinched, he drew his hand back. "Lyra?"

"I can't- I can't!" she exclaimed softly, her fingers digging into her hair. "I can't do this."

"Do what, Lyra?" Scott asked softly.

Lyra exhaled, pulling her hands away from her face. Her eyes were dark with misery and fear, and Stiles thought, some hope and shock. "I can't," she repeated. "I never..."

"Lyra?"

Lyra jumped at the sound of Derek's voice.

Derek frowned when he saw her surrounded by Scott and Stiles. Scott unconsciously moved to stand in front of her.

"Derek," he began. "She's all right."

Derek tried to move towards her, but both Stiles and Scott blocked his path. Derek's eyes widened in disbelief. "Get out of my way," he growled.

"It's okay," Lyra said, suddenly standing behind the two younger boys. She rested a hand on Scott's shoulder to reassure him.

"Lyra?" Derek repeated, obviously confused.

Lyra met his gaze briefly before taking his hand like Scott had taken hers, and pulled him outside onto the back porch silently.

"Lyra, what's going on?"

Lyra turned to look up towards the sky. It was twilight and the moon was already out, a smudge of white against the lavender sky. She took a deep breath. "I saw Deaton."

"I know-,"

"I saw him because of what's happening. With Peter. With me."

Derek's brow furrowed. "Because of you?"

"Because of everything that's been happening to me lately. The sickness. The loss of control."

"And?" Derek asked, stepping closers to her.

"I..." Lyra faltered, her chest constricting. "He doesn't know. Not yet."

Derek eyed her. "But you're okay?"

Lyra smiled, trying to be brave. She slipped her hands in her back pockets so they wouldn't shake. "I'm..." Then she laughed a little, looking down before meeting Derek's gaze. "I have no idea."

Derek smiled. "I know what you mean," he chuckled, before reaching out to pull her against his chest.

Lyra squeezed her eyes shut. The lie sat on her tongue like an old penny, leaving an odd, coppery taste in her mouth.

 _Soon_ , she promised herself. _I'll tell him soon._

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	11. Truth Prevails

Chapter Eleven: Truth Prevails

"Breathe in slowly... good. Listen to your surroundings. Let them envelope you. Become one with the grass, the trees... You are a part of everything around you."

Lyra shifted slowly, her wolf humming under the surface of her skin. Her eyes were closed and her mind clear, and she listened to Deaton's soft voice.

"Feel the power around you. Everything has a place. Your power is drawn from everything around you; the sun, the wind, and the moon. Feel it, let it roll through you. You're in control."

Lyra exhaled deeply, stretching her arms skyward, reaching for the pale moon that sat low in the afternoon sky. She inhaled again, taking in the scents around her, the pines, the grass, the sunlight...

"Imagine your power is like the sun. It fills you up inside with its light. It changes the color of your eyes, and you feel it run through you like blood. Breathe in. You have the power to control when it burns brighter. Only you can control when it takes over your form."

Lyra brought her arms down, close to her chest. She imagined her power as a small sun burning within her chest. At her will, that power flowed to different areas of her body; her eyes, her fingertips...

And when her eyes opened, they burned a deep, clear red.

Ooo0ooO

Later that day, Lyra sat alone with Isaac at the peak. Their legs dangled over the grassy edge.

Lyra absently picked at a dandelion puff, twirling it between her fingers. She blew out a breath and watched the seeds float away in the breeze.

"How are your sessions going with Deaton?"

"Good, actually," Lyra admitted. "I think I'm beginning to understand the root of my power more."

"And you haven't gotten sick again?"

Lyra paused before answering. "No," she said softly.

It had been three weeks since she had sought out Deaton. He had promised to help her, first by teaching her through meditation on how to better understand and grasp her power. He wanted this to be her tool in controlling her fears, claiming that if she didn't allow the fear to cloud her mind, it would be powerful enough to control the wolf within.

"The mind, after all, is a great weapon," he had told her. "Use it well."

But there had been another factor has had quickly brought her fear to the surface. When she had first arrived at the vet's, Deaton had made a point to take her into another room to give her a routine physical examination. And he hadn't coddled her when he asked point blank if she thought she was pregnant.

Lyra remembered how her heart had all but stopped beating.

Even though the exam that later showed that she was not pregnant, Lyra was still grappling with her emotions over the prospect. She felt guilty for being afraid at first and she had also felt some sadness when Deaton told her she wasn't pregnant. Relief was coupled with some more guilt, relief that she wasn't, because it was too dangerous a time to be in such a state, then guilt came because she knew that even if she had been, it was still something that Derek would have wanted.

Of course she wanted to further discuss the idea of having kids with Derek. They had promised each other that they would do so when they were in Colorado. But now didn't seem right, it didn't feel right. Lyra didn't want to put herself or any children she might have in danger, not now, not with Peter still in the picture.

But she also couldn't deny the fleeting feeling of hope that had bloomed in her chest when Deaton had first asked her if she thought she was carrying Derek's child. And so she locked away the memory of that feeling, assuring herself that one day she would feel it again, and that time she would reveal in it and realize all her doubts about becoming a mother had been for naught.

Isaac bumped Lyra's shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. "You look like you need a break."

Lyra lifted a brow, smiling. "A break from what?"

"Worrying so much. Why don't you go out tonight with Derek?"

Lyra's smile broadened when she had an idea.

Ooo0ooO

When Derek walked inside the local nightclub, he remembered why werewolves tended to avoid places like this.

The music pulsed and pounded against his sensitive ears, the lights were overly bright and colorful, and the place smulled of sweat, sex, and booze.

"Awesome," Cora breathed next to him.

One glance at her told Derek that for once, his sister wasn't being sarcastic. She enthusiastically grapped Max's hand and looked at Derek. "Go find Lyra!"

Lyra had arrived right before they had, having driven the other part of their group there in Melissa's car. The rest had come with Derek and Stiles in their cars.

Derek scanned the crowd. He could see Scott dancing close to Kira, both of their canine auras flickering in the flashing lights. Derek's eyes bled blue, and he saw how Scott's now red aura touched against Kira's golden fox aura, which brushed against his in interest.

He could see the golden hues of the Betas; Isaac, his sister, Max and her group... Then there was the other blue light coming from Victoria, then the bright red glow coming off of Abby. But it was Lyra's that burned a deep crimson, pulsing out like sunbeams, palpable from where he stood.

Lyra had her eyes closed as her hips rolled to the music. She was wearing tight, dark jeans and a patterned halter top that left part of her midriff bare. Her hair was yanked into a sloppy tail and her bare shoulders gleamed in the pulsing lights.

" _You were the shadow to my light,_

 _Did you feel us?_

 _Was it all in my fantasy?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _Were you only imaginary?_

 _Where are you now?_

 _The monster's running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded..._ "

Lyra's eyes opened, flashing a deep red, but Derek couldn't tell if it was her wolf or from the lights. Her lips curled upwards when she saw him and she beckoned him over with a finger.

Derek felt the pull of her power, like a moth to a flame, and he went to her. His hands slid along her damp skin and he inhaled her scent, the smell of wildflowers and rain, and underneath the smell of her wolf.

Lyra moved so her back was pressed to his front before she started moving her hips again, dipping and grinding to the beat. Her head rolled back against his shoulder when his hands touched the bare skin of her stomach and her hand gripped his wrist tightly for a brief moment before letting it go.

Derek pressed his nose against the dip of her throat, and felt her blood pumping under the surface, hot and fast.

" _Baby, this is what you came for_

 _Lightning strikes every time she moves_

 _And everybody's watching her_

 _But she's looking at you, oh, oh..._ "

Lyra lifted a hand, threading it through Derek's hair as she pushed her hips back against his, grinning when she felt a growl rumble through his chest as his hands claimed her hips.

Then she was turned around, her breasts molded against his chest. Her grin was wicked as she stated into Derek's burning eyes. She put her arms around his shoulders and pressed against his hardness, before she leaned up into his kiss, which consumed her lIke fire.

She remembered thinking somewhere deep in her mind if that fire would always burn this bright and this hot. God, she hoped so.

"Get a room!" someone shouted. It sounded like one of the twins.

Lyra laughed against Derek's mouth.

Ooo0ooO

As soon as they were home, Lyra found herself pinned against the bedroom wall, rasping out Derek's name as he tugged and ripped at her clothes. The top was spared, since it tied together in the back, but the jeans met their demise from Derek's claws.

Lyra leaned heavily against the wall and cried out sharply when Derek's mouth found her center after her underwear met the same fate as her jeans. She gasped and bucked, her hands gripping his hair. Somehow, one of her legs went up and over his shoulder.

Derek growled against her possessively. The feeling sent shockwaves down her spine and she slapped a hand against the wall, trying to balance herself as Derek sent her spinning. Her nails dug into the wall and the plaster gave way slightly.

Impatient, Derek tugged at her hips, and she felt the world tilt before she was pressed to the thick carpet of hm their bedroom floor. Then both of her legs were slung over his shoulders and he dove back inside her with his tongue, brushing at her pulsing clit with his thumb.

Lyra's back arched midair and she cried out again. Her eyes opened and the violet irises bled red, and she rolled her hips forward again, her hands digging into Derek's hair again. Derek's name slipped out with a mess of curses and pleads. He listened and twisted her hips, finding a new angle, and then...

She came on a scream, her body pulsing and withing against Derek's. Before she could catch her breath, he was inside her to the hilt, riding out the last of her release.

Lyra's heels dug into Derek's hips, silently encouraging him, and then he was moving in and out of her in fast, rapid strokes, just as his tongue had.

Their bodies grew slick with sweat as he pressed her into the carpet, then he conceded to her when she growled and all but slammed him onto his back, taking control. She rode him with her head thrown back, and she snarled her pleasure when he sat up to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Then she was pressed onto her stomach, back into the carpet, and his hands bruised her hips as he took her from behind, growling against her ear.

Lyra pushed back against Derek, arching her spine, her eyes a deep and burning red, which constrained his burning blue irises. Claws were unsheathed and dug into her skin, before they interlocked their fingers, pushing each other towards a shared climax.

Lyra snarled when Derek bit down on her shoulder, his wolf marking hers, but the Alpha within her was in control, pushing her mate until his orgasm made him toss back his head and howl. She roared herself, clenching him deep within her body as she shuddered and spasmed.

Then they collapsed against each other, gasping for breath.

After a beat, Lyra pulled away from Derek, so they laid on their backs side by side. She looked at him, her red eyes melting to blue purple.

"So what are the chances that no one heard us?" she mused out loud.

Derek chuckled breathlessly. "Not good."

Lyra grinned. "Ah well. Maybe they'll learn something."

"God, I hope not." Derek looked over at her, lifting a hand to trace a knuckle over the blackened bruises on her golden skin. They were already fading. "Are you okay?"

Lyra stretched her arms over her head, sighing deeply. "Oh yeah. You?"

Derek smiled. "Oh yeah." His knuckles kept skimming over the dip of her hip bone. "Can I ask you something?"

Lyra folded her arms over her ribcage. "Of course."

"Remember how back in Colorado, we talked about talking about kids...?"

Lyra nodded.

"Can we... talk about it now?"

Lyra nodded again. "But before you go, there's something I want to tell you."

Derek watched her as she told him about her real reason behind visiting Deaton. She told him about her doubts and fears and buried hope about eventually having kids. She told him how she felt when she thought she might be pregnant, then how she felt when she found out she wasn't.

When she was done, they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"One day, I do want to have kids," she assured him again. "But right now, with Peter and the packs..."

Derek smiled gently, reaching up to tug at her hair. "One day," he repeated.

Lyra smiled too, taking his hand in hers. Then she turned to look out the window. "The full moon will be in two nights. We should figure out how we're going to deal with so many werewolves in one area."

Derek nodded, moving closer to kiss her bare shoulder. "But right now..."

Lyra gasped when he covered her body with his, sliding back inside her. "Well figure it out later," she agreed, clinging to his shoulders when he started to move again.

Ooo0ooO

Later that night, Lyra dreamed of sitting on the peak again. She picked up another dandelion puff and blew, and watched its seeds scatter in the wind.

Then those seeds floated back down to the ground, embedding themselves in the rick, dark earth. They took root and then slowly, began to grow.

Lyra dreamed of a pack of wolves running through the forest, their cries echoing through the trees. She dreamed of one leading the way, a large and black wolf with red eyes, red eyes that then bled to green...

And when her dream faded away, the blackness swirled into a familiar shape. A spiral formed, and two more branched off from the first and darkened and solidified into a triskelion.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter included the songs "Faded" by Alan Walker and "This is What You Came For" by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Where We Began

Chapter Twelve: Where We Began

With how things were now, Derek marvelled in the days where he and Lyra could just take time and enjoy being together. It felt like the last time they got to enjoy that was their honeymoon.

So, they took a Friday and played hookie from work, both of them calling in sick. The sheriff asked Lyra if she needed anything, which she declined on a thanks, while the school cautioned Derek from returning to work unail he felt better. Their worries stemmed from him spreading his germs to his students.

Derek looked disgruntled as Lyra laughed out loud at that.

"God, you're so gross, Alpha Derek," Lyra chuckled, her eyes gleaming as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You should really get that cough checked out."

"Wanna be my doctor?" Derek asked, digging his fingers into her hips, his chest rumbling with a growl.

Lyra's teasing grin turned wicked before she pulled him down for a kiss.

Ooo0ooO

They drove a little ways, wanting to get out of town, even if it was just for the afternoon. Lyra sang obnoxiously along with the radio and Derek just smiled at her. She wore a pair of faded cut offs that stopped at the top of her thighs, riding up high enough to show her dark triskelion tattoo. Topped with a loose burgundy shirt, Lyra looked comfortable, all the way down to her oldest boots.

Lyra smiled back at Derek, and even though his aviators reflected herself, she knew his green eyes were looking into hers. He wore an old, paint splattered shirt he had used when they had been redoing the Hale house, and even older jeans and boots.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble if someone finds out we're playing hookie?" Lyra asked.

"We'll just set them straight if they try," Derek said tunelessly, tugging down his glasses to show his gleaming blue eyes.

Lyra laughed. "Because that works so well for us."

Derek smiled and pushed the aviators back up his nose. "It's an untested theory."

"Well let's hold off on that experiment, Einstein," Lyra teased.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra always heard that sometimes you find something when you stop looking for it. She guessed she was surprised when her and Derek stumbled across what they did, because she didn't know she was looking for it until now.

Along a local hiking trail, Lyra and Derek had wandered slowly under the warmth of the sun hand in hand, enjoying the quiet and smells of nature.

Then they had climbed over a small peak and Lyra gasped.

Nestled along the golden foothills sat a lake, with deep blue, rippling waters that pulsed against the sandy shores. Surrounded by the hills on one side and the forest on the other, it was secluded, quiet, and to Lyra, perfect.

She felt that pull in her gut, like she had when she first found her way into Beacon Hills, a sort of familiar feeling.

So she reached for Derek's hand and pulled him down the hill, so they could stand on the shore. Her eyes devoured the scenery, from the deep blue of the water, the rich green of the nearby forest, and she enjoyed the smell of the pine trees and the wildflowers.

"Wow," Derek murmured at her side.

"Yeah. Wow."

Ooo0ooO

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the grass right by the lake, lying down side by side as the clouds rolled overhead. They talked and shared stories, but mostly, they laughed.

Lyra sat up so her and Derek could face each other. She grabbed his hand and began tracing a finger over the lines on his palm.

"What does it say about my future?" Derek asked teasingly.

Lyra pretended to consider, looking closely. "Well, this says you'll live a long life," she said, tracing over the line that bisected his hand. Her lips twitched, since she was making it up as she went. "And these? You'll find love... so you can check that off," she said with a smirk.

Derek watched her, with that shirt slipping off her smooth shoulder and hair tumbling over her shoulders in honey eaves. Her eyes laughed at him and her lips were bowed into a smile, and he knew the warmth he felt wasn't because of the sun. It was because of her.

"Lyra?"

She looked up to meet his gaze, her violet eyes warm and full of love. "Yeah?"

Derek opened his mouth, then closed it. How could he say what he felt? It was so much, but it wasn't overwhelming. It was love and happiness and peace, it was everything he thought he would never feel so much again. She knew how to make him laugh again and God, she could make him laugh. He could only smile when she was around and it was not just because he loved her and he wanted her. She knew him better than anyone else.

He smiled, reaching up to brush the hair from her eyes. "I love you."

Those lovely eyes melted into a deeper shade, but her smile did not fade. She reached up and covered his hand with her own, squeezing it. "I'll always love you, Alpha Derek."

Ooo0ooO

Later, as the sun was setting, Derek and Lyra laid back to watch as the sky began to change colors. They held hands in the grass, which tickled their bare arms.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Cop," Derek said.

Lyra gave him a curious look. "What stopped you? Because, you know, being a werewolf."

"You stole the job," Derek said, deadpanning.

Lyra snorted and smacked his chest.

Derek chuckled, before exhaling deeply. "I don't know. I remember when I told my older sister, Laura. She was so excited and so encouraging... I guess after she died, I lost any motivation I had. Then everything got complicated because of my uncle and him giving the bite to Scott..."

Lyra nodded. "Everything changed."

"Everything worked out," Derek agreed, before grimacing. "For the most part." Then he turned his green eyes to her. "What about you?"

Lyra's lips curved. "All I wanted was to be my dad's Beta. I worked so hard, I trained everyday with the pack's Beta, I studied our family history and other texts about werewolves... And then..."

"Everything changed," Derek finished softly.

Lyra looked at him again. "Would you change it? Any of it?"

"Parts of it, maybe," Derek said truthfully. "But overall... No."

"Even if that meant having your family again?"

Derek's green eyes were dark when they gazed into hers. "I think they would be happy that I'm happy. Don't you?"

Lyra remembered her sweet and loving father, and her smart and strong mother. She had only had them for a little longer than Derek had had his family, but even now, she knew one thing, Derek was right. They would be happy, because she was happy.

"I think they would tell me everything worked out how it was supposed to," she whispered, moving closer to Derek's side. "I think they would tell me that no matter what, they will always love me, no matter where they are." She smiled at him. "And I think your mom and sister would say the same thing."

Derek pushed his forehead against hers, exhaling again. "I never thought that I would be this happy again."

"Me neither," Lyra murmured. She laughed, but it was wet from the tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend, Derek."

Derek pulled her close, their foreheads touching, breaths mingling. "You're my best friend, Ly."

Ooo0ooO

And as they returned to Beacon Hills, Lyra slept quietly in the passenger seat, her head cradled in her arm. Derek kept the radio turned down and the windows rolled down, allowing the sweet and sharp smells from the woods to roll in.

Lyra dreamt of the same thing again; of dandelion seeds drifting in the wind, only to take root in the dark earth, of a black wolf with both green and red eyes, and of a swirling triskelion, all in the same order, and all leaving her with the same feeling as she woke up to find Derek carrying her upstairs to their room in the Hale house.

Anticipation.

But that feeling faded away as she felt Derek gently pull the boots from her tired feet. She smiled when he kissed her bent knee, because she knew he knew she was awake once more.

So she opened her eyes and her arms, pulling him close before their lips met. The moon rose slowly, nearly full once more, as they melted into one another.

These were one of the times where the fire between them sparked and burned, but they did not rush. This was one of those times where it felt like it was just them and the night sky, and there was nothing else.

Clothes were removed with unhurried fingers and were tossed into heaps on the floor. Instead of breathless moans and sharp cries, the room filled with whispers and soft sighs. At one point, the radio had been flipped on, so low music would drown out their noises and the rest of the outside world.

Lyra wished she could remember the song that had played, with the weep of violins and the way she could see fingers deftly skipping over piano keys, but she was lost in the warm and safe bubble that her and Derek were in.

Her fingers brushed over the triskelion tattoo that rested between Derek's shoulder blades, and his touched the matching one on her thigh, before sliding up into her warmth.

The world tilted and colors sharpened as Derek stroked her, and Lyra held onto him like she would float away if she let go. She wanted to close her eyes but instead looking into those green eyes, counting the amber dots inside them, and she fell apart against his insistent fingers, calling out his name to join her.

So Derek merged his body with hers, moaning at the feeling of becoming enveloped by her silky heat. He rested his forehead against hers and murmured her name before they climbed up high, as the moon did, until the sun began to rise and they found their last release.

The sun was peeking its golden rays over the horizon when Derek and Lyra finally fell asleep. Lyra pressed her forehead against his chest as their legs stayed intertwined, before she sighed and placed her cheek over his heart, falling into a deep sleep to its steady beat.

Ooo0ooO

As Derek and Lyra slept, the woods around Beacon Hills suddenly woke up to the sound of hundreds of birds taking off from the trees, startled by the sudden movements from the forest floor below.

A group of men and women, each with glowing eyes, followed the man who had taken the lead.

Peter kept his hands in his pockets, an arrogant smile crossing his face. He came to a stop, standing at the peak that overlooked the town. His eyes lingered where he knew the Hale house stood before he refocused his gaze elsewhere.

"Is it time?" Cyrus asked him.

Peter smirked again. "Almost. Let's start by sending them a proper 'hello', shall we?" He turned as two burly wolves dragged their captive forward.

A pair of ice blue eyes spat at Peter, only because they were gagged.

"Aw, don't give me that look," Peter said. "You were the one who showed up fashionably late." Peter stepped closer, sneering. "Ready to see your ex one last time, _Matty?_ "

Matt glared at Peter, struggling against the hold the stronger wolves had on him.

"You're right, how rude. She won't care about you. She'll care about poor Isaac." The former Alpha casted a impassive look towards the younger Beta, who sported a bleeding wound on his head as he laid unconscious at Cyrus's feet.

"Then again," Peter said dramatically. "She does love him more than you."

Matt ignored him. He caused his eyes towards the direction of the Hale house, hoping and praying that Lyra wouldn't take the bait. But he knew Lyra better than that. That was why she had those words about sacrifice tattooed on her forearm. She always put who she loved before herself.

Matt closed his eyes briefly.

And miles away, Lyra's snapped open.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: I needed some more fluff. Howwver, things are going to take a turn... Hold on tight!**

 **Please review!**


	13. What We Leave Behind

**Warning: This chapter contains gore and minor character death.**

Chapter Thirteen: What We Leave Behind

Lyra opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Anxiety shot through her body, making her skin prickle and her muscles tense.

She sat up, kicking away the covers. She stood up and went to the window, looking outside. When she didn't see anything, she felt an uneasy growl rumble in her chest.

"Lyra?" Derek murmured, rolling over to look at her. "What is it?"

Lyra's eyes flashed in the moonlight, and she began to pace, looking like a caged panther. Tension rolled off of her in waves, flooding the air with her unease.

"Something's wrong," she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, now fully awake. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, facing her.

Lyra shook her head. "I just know."

Then she turned, yanking open a dresser drawer to grab a pair of jeans before pulling them on. She pulled her hair into a tail, then changed shirts. She walked out of the room barefoot, ghosting down the stairway as silently as a ghost.

Derek cursed softly under his breath before following her.

It started to rain as Lyra and Derek ran through the woods together. Suddenly, they both caught a series of familiar and unfamiliar scents, making them exchange a glance.

"Fuck!" Lyra cursed before running into a full tilt sprint. And in the light of the nearly full moon, her body split apart to take the shape of her wolf. Then she all but disappeared as her speed increased with the new form, leaving Derek far behind.

Derek dug in, growling, and forced his body to its limit.

When he caught up, he burst into the clearing by the peak and stiffened, snarling terribly when he saw what was in front to of him.

Lyra was in a fit of rage, standing frozen with her hackles raised and fur standing straight up. Her muzzle was peeled back in a terrifying snarl, revealing her fangs, and her body shook with those guttural snarls. Her red eyes were locked on the man standing in the center of all the wolves, holding a knife to Matt's throat.

Derek snarled in turn, which shot up when he saw they were also holding Isaac.

Lyra's eyes snapped between Matt and Issac, before turning back to Peter. Her eyes seemed to bleed into a deeper shade of crimson, leaving behind any trace of purple or blue. Her paws dug into the earth, her claws digging furrows.

"Well, it's about time," Peter said calmly, giving her a smirk.

Lyra snarled, lunging forward a step.

"Ah, ah," Peter tsked, pressing the knife more closely to Matt's throat. "Stay. Good girl."

Matt, who was gagged, stated at his oldest friend, his eyes beseeching her silently.

Derek growled. "Peter. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Peter narrowed his eyes at his nephew. "What does it look like, Derek? I'm taking what's mine."

"And what's that?" Derek asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"All that power that's pumping through your wife's body. _I'm_ the Alpha."

Lyra gave a low growl before straightening. She shifted back, but her eyes still blazed like fire. "Really? Right now all I see is a coward hiding behind a knife. If you want this power, Peter, come and get it from me. Fight me like the Alpha you claim to be."

Peter chuckled. "I'm not going to fight you, Lyra. You see, I made some friends on my journey. They're the ones who want a rematch."

A thin man stepped forward, holding Isaac, who was also bound and gagged. Isaac stared at Derek, then Lyra, his eyes wide.

"Hello again, Lyra. Remember me?"

Derek looked at Lyra in confusion.

Lyra paled. Her eyes flashed blue, then red, then back to blue. Her breathing grew shallow. "Y-You're that Omega... I almost... I..."

"So you do! I'm not surprised you don't remember my name. Let me introduce myself. I'm Cyrus. And you almost killed me. Remember that? You tore me apart and left me for dead."

Derek flinched when the thin wolf stepped into the moonlight. He was horribly scarred, his face torn by claw marks down the right side, giving him a permanent grimace.

Lyra's hands trembled. "I didn't mean to... I didn't know how to control it. I didn't want to hurt you..."

Cyrus laughed harshly. "Yeah, well, you did. Now I'm going to hurt you. Why don't I start with this one?" he challenged, lifting a clawed hand to Isaac's throat.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra was terrified.

Two men, both of whom she cared for deeply, were in danger, and it was her fault. Cyrus's claws dug into Isaac's pale throat, and the knife Peter held had pierced Matt's skin. A thin trickle of blood slid down his neck, bright red in the moonlight.

Her entire body trembled. She felt so close to losing control, like she had before. Her wolf snarled and raged inside her, wanting to rip apart Cyrus and Peter. It wanted to taste their blood and watch as the light left their eyes.

Her heart pounded, pushing more adrenaline through her body. Her eyes kept fluctuating between crimson red and pale purple, as she struggled with herself.

Suddenly, another chilling snarl tore through the trees.

With eyes as red as blood, Scott and Abby appeared, trailed by Kira and Malia, then the Argents, who were both holding crossbows loaded with silver tipped arrows.

Abby looked positivity demonic with her soft, pale blonde hair, and sweet features contorted into a fierce snarl and glowing eyes. Scott moved like a shadow, swiftly and silently, his eyes never leaving Peter. His entire body was tense, ready to pounce like a jungle cat.

Unfazed, Peter eyed Lyra. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to give me what I want, or are we going to have to kill your friends?"

"Don't, Lyra!" Isaac yelled, ignoring when Cyrus dug his claws in, cutting off his windpipe. He gagged and gasped.

Lyra stepped forward, her eyes heating up again. "Don't you touch them," she warned. Her body now shook with rage once more, which consumed her.

Cyrus's eyes flashed ice blue. "Then come get them, Alpha bitch."

There was a flash of movement and suddenly, Cyrus howled in pain as he cupped his face. Isaac winced when his head connected with the other wolf's nose, breaking it, before he pulled himself away.

Lyra caught him as he stumbled to her. She snarled when the other wolves shifted as if to grab him.

"Wrong choice," Peter said softly.

" _No-!_ "

Peter dragged the knife deep into Matt's throat, before yanking it across the pale flesh, splitting it apart. Blood gushed and sprayed, dark and thick, coating Matt's chest and the ground.

Matt gagged once, his eyes wide and focused on Lyra, before he collapsed to his knees. His body convulsed before it slumped to the forest floor. His cheek smacked the already blood soaked ground, his eyes staring up at the moon unblinkingly.

A thin, high, and loud keen ripped through the air, followed by the sound of a long, deep tear. There was a flash of darkness that moved too quickly to be seen, then there was another tearing sound, but this was thick and wet.

Cyrus's body then too slumped to the ground, his throat completely torn out, leaving the head almost detached from the body.

Peter froze when he saw what was now standing in front of him.

Standing tall and dark as a nightmare, the werewolf hovered high over Peter, its milky red eyes staring into his with deadly intent. Its body was huge and powerful, even more than Peter's shifted form when he had been an Alpha. It nearly rivaled the twin's combined form, and it radiated hate and rage in a way that made the other wolves shrink back in fear.

There was no trace of Lyra. This was the beast she had been afraid of becoming. It was pure in its form, fueled by nothing but the instinct to kill, along with all of Lyra's pain and fear and hate. It was all the worse parts of her combined and now its focus was entirely on Peter.

"Oh my God," Abby breathed. "Lyra."

Then then younger Alpha did something unthinkable. She walked towards the werewolf, her eyes wide, but somehow unafraid.

The werewolf raised its clawed hand, ready to strike Peter down.

"Lyra, no!"

The beast froze, snarling as it looked over its shoulder. It growled deeply, threateningly.

But Abby was her own Alpha, so the warning from the larger Alpha did not deter her. Her eyes changed back to a gentle shade of blue. She forced herself not to look at the body at her feet, even as pain tore through her.

The other wolves scattered when they saw the large werewolf was distracted. Peter tried to call them back, but he was cut off when the tall beast grabbed his throat, lifting him high in the air. He stared into its eyes and felt his own rage and jealousy storm through him. This situation should be the other way around! He should be holding the bitch's life in his hands.

"Lyra," Abby said, trying to reach the human side of the werewolf. "Lyra, listen to me. You need to shift back. This isn't... this isn't what Matt would have wanted."

Abby bit back a cry. His body wasn't even _cold_ and she was already speaking about him like he had been dead for years rather than minutes.

The large wolf threw Peter, sending him crashing into a tree, causing the bark to splinter and give. It snarled and growled, as if cursing. It strode over and picked up Peter and began ramming him into the trunk.

"Lyra!"

The werewolf stiffened at Isaac's voice. It dropped Peter, who was now unconscious and barely alive. It kept its back towards the others, its massive shoulders heaving with deep, hallow breaths that slowly changed into low, miserable whimpers.

Then it threw its head back, howling so deeply, the ground shook. Everyone, wolf or otherwise, heard and felt the pain in the cry, which tore through the air and echoed into the night.

The werewolf than began to shrink into itself, turning into a full wolf, before black fur gave way to tan skin and whimpers changed into deep, pained sobs.

Abby looked at Derek only briefly. "Get the body. I'll get my sister."

Derek nodded once, grim, but his eyes echoed his wife's pain. He wanted to go to her, to hold her, and then to kill Peter, to slit his throat and make things even, but instead he did as he was told because in the end, that's all he could make his body do.

The others turned and ran after the other wolves, tracking them with sharp noses and skilled eyes. But it was Isaac who grabbed Peter and dragged him away, only looking back once to look at Lyra, who was now screaming.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra felt like she was dying. She couldn't breathe or think or see, but she could _feel_ , and God, she wished she couldn't feel a damn thing.

She grabbed at the grass, her nails digging into the ground, and her body shook, nearly spasming from the sobs that shook her body. She screamed as her heart clenched and tore in half, she screamed when the tears finally came, gushing down her face in thick rivulets.

She barely heard or recognized her sister's voice calling out her name, she didn't feel the hands on her back. She barely noticed when Abby pulled her into her arms, rocking her soothingly.

But when she did, she grabbed onto her sister almost desperately. Lyra buried her face into her sister's neck, still crying, still screaming. Her dirt covered hands clenched Abby's and together, the sisters mourned the loss of their friend and oldest pack member.

Lyra didn't remember how she blacked out, only that one second she was in so much agony she thought she would burst, then the next, there was nothing but blackness and silence.

When she opened her eyes again, she recognized the ceiling above her head. She burst into tears, her mind racing, thinking of how the last time she woke up like this, it was because she _knew_ something was going to happen and Matt... Matt was still alive.

"Matty," she choked, rolling onto her side, curling into herself.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, then something pricked her arm.

"Sleep, Lyra," Deaton's calm voice soothed her. "Sleep."

So she did.

Derek watched as his wife slipped into unconsciousness again from the doorway of their bedroom.

Deaton stood, meeting the other man's gaze. "She'll be all right, Derek. She just needs to rest."

"Why did she pass out before?" Derek said, his voice thick with worry.

Deaton sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I believe that the trauma of...losing Matt caused her body to simply shut down. It's all very triggering for her, you understand. She's got the past trauma, now coupled with this loss..." He shook his head, trailing off.

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"For now, make sure she rests. The rest... only time will tell. She's incredibly strong. I think she'll pull through this."

Of course she will, Derek almost said. She's lost more before.

But he didn't.

Instead, he moved across the room, sitting down on the bed beside her. He brushed the hair away from her tear streaked face. He leaned down, kissing her temple. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

And she kept sleeping dreamlessly, and Derek knew when she woke up, it would be hard for her. Abby was already preparing for the funeral, throwing herself into taking care of business and the others as a means of distracting herself.

Something told Derek that when the time came, the two sisters would mourn by themselves, in their own way, to honor the man who had been Pack along before the rest of them came into the picture.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: This story is going to get darker as we go forward. If there's any potential triggers, there'll be notes at the start of the chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Action and Consequence

Chapter Fourteen: Action and Consequence

Three months passed by slowly after Matt's death.

Derek took care of Lyra as best as he could, holding her when she cried, and helping her work out her anger and grief in healthy ways; running, weight training, and hand to hand combat, mostly. Her mind seemed to bury itself in her work, in her training, in her time with the others.

Abby stayed the entire time, and she was never far from her sister's side. As Derek had predicted, the sisters disappeared for a day following the bleak funeral. Derek had found them later at the peak, surrounded by empty whiskey bottles. And to no one's surprise, they bore a tribute to Matt in the shape of a new tattoo. It was the thick, detailed outline of an old oak tree, which Lyra had tattooed along the right side of her ribcage, so the branches reached out along her back and under her breast, and the roots spread along the curve of her hip. Abby had a smaller version on the inside of her forearm.

Later, Abby had explained how it had been customary for their pack to bury their dead and to plant a tree. Since they couldn't bury Matt with the others from their old pack, they got the oak tree inked into their skin in memory. Abby said she had promised Lyra she would etch Matt's birthday and date of death onto his parent's trees when she returned to Colorado.

Derek sighed, looking over at Lyra, who was sleeping quietly in the middle of their bed on her stomach. She was naked from the waist up, wearing flannel briefs that left little to the imagination. His eyes traced the newest addition to her tattoo collection. So now it was the tree, the quotes on her arm and shoulder, the circles, the Latin word for alpha, and the triskelion. He shook his head, figuring by the time they were old and gray, she'd be covered from head to toe with them.

Lyra woke up on a soft groan, rolling onto her back. Her drowsy eyes met Derek's. "You watching me sleep? Again?"

Derek sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Lyra frowned. "Getting sick of people asking me that, that's for sure."

"Lyra..."

She sighed, sitting up and drawing her knees up. "Better today, I guess. I didn't wake up crying, so I'm taking that as a good sign," she muttered bitterly.

Derek rubbed her back. "Do you need anything?"

Lyra looked at him, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I have to go to work in a little while though."

"Do you want-,"

"Derek, stop. Please."

Derek saw the hard look in Lyra's eyes. She looked frustrated, but he couldn't tell if it was with him or with herself.

"I don't need to be coddled," she told him. "I'm a big girl. I'll...deal."

"But you don't have to deal with this alone," he reminded her.

Lyra glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I know. It's hard to do so when you or Abby are shadowing me like you've been doing for weeks."

"We just want-,"

"I _know_. I know," she repeated more softly. She smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. "I'm not complaining, I hope you know that. I appreciate everything you've done. But part of this, I'll have to figure out on my own. My grief isn't just yours to carry."

Derek leaned forward, pushing his forehead into hers. "I know you're strong and you'll get through this. But I don't mind carrying some of it for you."

Lyra kissed him gently. "I love you."

Then she stood, moving into the bathroom.

Derek watched her go, before turning his gaze towards the window and to the woods surrounding the house. There was someplace he needed to be.

Ooo0ooO

The sheriff watched as Lyra typed up some reports, her eyes staring listlessly at the computer screen. Her hair was pulled away from her face, which was bare, and her wide, tired eyes were shadowed with dark circles.

He leaned back in his chair, absently scratching the back of his head. He knew that she had lost her oldest friend and he could see she was pretty torn up about it. He was surprised she still showed up for work.

Lyra had told him it was a way to distract herself, to make herself feel normal rather than always being on the cusp of breaking down completely.

Standing, he walked over to the break room, pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. He grabbed one for Lyra too, then made his way over to her. He set down through mug in front of her.

She blinked and looked up at him, her eyes a pale lavender color. "Oh, thanks, sheriff."

Leaning against her desk, he looked down at her. "How are you holding up?"

Something flickered in her gaze, but it disappeared. "I'm plugging through. How's Stiles?"

"At the college, in class, hopefully. He and Scott seem distracted, what with everything going on..."

Lyra picked up the coffee, her eyes sliding away. "I'm sure he's fine," she murmured.

"Look, Lyra, if you're tired or need some more time... I would understand why."

She shook her head. "I'll be okay. It's just..." she trailed off, exhaling deeply. She looked up at him again. "You know what I would usually do if I felt this way?"

"What?"

Her smile was pained. "I'd call Matt. With all of this, with the wolves and Peter... Matt knew what to say to make me laugh." Her gaze dropped to the golden rings on her left finger. "Derek understands and God, he loves me and is worried, but..."

"Matt was your friend. It's different."

Lyra nodded. "We grew up together, you know? His dad was Beta to mine, and I trained with him almost every day. Then they died and I thought he did too... then suddenly, he was there again. Now yes really dead and I... I..." Her breath hitched, eyeing filling with tears. "It's like losing all of them again, all at once."

The sheriff rested a hand on her shoulder, meeting her watery gaze. "When I lost my wife, I thought I was dying too. I didn't know what to do or how to move on... But I had Stiles, so I took care of my son, and every day I would see Claudia in him, in his eyes or his smile. That made it easier almost, because it was like she left a piece of herself behind." The sheriff squeezed her shoulder. "My point is, Lyra, is that you got people in your life that will make it easier, if you let them. It's not about not being alone, people can feel alone no matter where they are, but it's the opening up to all that hurt and all that anger that seems impossible. But if you keep it buried inside you, that's what will kill you. Not some deranged werewolf. Some times the biggest risk we take is letting people in."

Lyra looked down, the tears leaking down her cheeks. "But how do I let him go?"

The sheriff leaned back a little, letting his hand fall away. "You remember that even though they're gone, a part of them never really leaves you."

Ooo0ooO

Derek walked through the forest, approaching the old mill, his boots crunching the leaves that were scattered along the path. His expression was set and grim.

When he walked inside, his eyes shifted to a chained figure and the other man standing there.

Isaac turned to look at him. "How's Lyra?"

Derek just shook his head before looking at his uncle, who was shackled, blindfolded, and gagged to the cement floors. Even though his uncle couldn't speak, he could still hear, and Peter was known for his eavesdropping.

Isaac looked at that older werewolf as well. "He's not talking. He still won't tell me where his _buddies_ disappeared to."

Peter lulled his head to the side, lifting a brow, and mumbling through the gag.

Derek frowned, looking him over. "Doesn't matter. With his second in command dead, I don't know if his goons will come back anytime soon. Not without him, and not when they know Lyra has their scent."

More muffled mumbling came from Peter.

"But maybe I should tell Lyra we have him," Derek considered, his expression clouding. "Let her have her revenge."

Peter visibly paled.

Isaac lifted a brow. "That won't be pretty," he said to Peter. "Especially now that you made her change into what you want to be again... I don't think anyone could stop her from ripping you apart, Peter. Hell, we won't stop her. Maybe we'd even help."

Derek circled his uncle. "But you know what kills me? Sorry, bad joke. Even after what you did, she could have killed you, she could have ripped _your lungs out_ but she didn't. I don't know why, but I do know how. But that doesn't mean the next time she'll make the same call. I could only imagine what she would want to do with you if she found you here..."

With that, Derek and Isaac left the weakened, older wolf locked inside the mill. As they walked back, Isaac looked over at Derek. "So how is Lyra? Really."

Derek blew out a breath. "She's not good, Isaac. I don't know what to do for her. She's just... there, but she gets this look..."

After a few moments of quiet, Isaac spoke up again. "Do you think these scare tactics are really working on him? Peter?"

Derek shrugged. "I hope so. All I know is I have no idea what Lyra would do if she ever saw him again. We can try and say she'd kill him, but..." He shook his head. "Lyra only kills when she's driven to, when she's pushed past the last bit of humanity tying her down, when she's pure wolf. If she was given the choice... I don't know if she'd let him walk, though."

"It has to be her choice, not ours," Isaac pointed out.

"I know," Derek sighed. "I just wish I knew how to make this all end so we can... I don't know, have a semblance of a normal life."

Isaac clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Derek almost smiled.

Ooo0ooO

The wind was cool as it whispered through the trees and grass. It brought the smell of the woods, the wild flowers, and warm, rich earth.

Sitting alone, cross legged in the grass, Lyra stared at the grave marker in front of her. Then, slowly, she reached out, placing a hand against the cool stone.

"Hey, Matty," she whispered. She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you since the funeral. I just..." She looked down at her hands. "I just wish you were here, you know? I miss you... God, Matt, I miss you so much."

Her chest ached as she continued.

"I know what you would say if you were here. 'Keep going, Ly. Isn't that why you got the stupid tattoo in the first place?'" She laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so. I just can't help but think..." She looked up, blinking rapidly. Then she took a breath. "I just can't help but think this is all my fault," she confessed, her voice cracking. "Maybe if I had gotten there sooner, or if I told you to stay in Colorado with the others... Maybe you'd still be here."

Lyra lowered her head, her chin nearly brushing her chest.

"But some part of me, this voice, is telling me that I could have stopped it even if I had tried." She glanced at the grave, a slight smile twisting her lips. "It sounds like you. And I know I can't keep imagining what could have happened... but Matty, how am I supposed to just let you go? The sheriff says that a part of you will never really leave me, but what is that?"

There was a strong gust of wind, and Lyra pushed the hair from her eyes.

"Lyra?"

Lyra turned and saw Abby approaching her. Her sister knelt in the grass besides her, gazing at her. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Lyra stared at her. Abby's eyes were light blue, like Matt's had been.

 _I would see Claudia in him, in his eyes or his smile..._

Lyra felt as though her chest was about to give in, like something was pushing down and making it impossible to breathe.

Was it really that... easy?

Suddenly, she heard someone else coming. It was Isaac, his own blue eyes on hers, as he smiled. He sat down too, and she realized Derek was right behind him.

Surrounded by three people she loved the most, sitting with the memory and pain of losing her friend, Lyra realized it wasn't easy, no, but that didn't mean she had to shoulder it all on her own.

So she reached for Derek's hand, and leaned her head on Isaac's shoulder. She met her sister's gaze, who seemed to read her mind and she smiled a little, nodding in understanding.

Lyra closed her eyes, and pictured Matt, young and eighteen, smiling at her at their home in Colorado. She remembered his laugh and she remembered what it felt like when he found her again. She remembered him smiling at her at her wedding and how he had made her laugh when they told old stories as they danced together.

She remembered how brave he was, how kind and true, and she smiled, finally realizing that letting someone go didn't mean forgetting them. It meant knowing they'd always be with you, even if they weren't by your side anymore.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Blood Moon

Chapter Fifteen: Blood Moon

Derek found himself alone weeks later, standing in front of the Hale house. His body was tense, his eyes gleaming brightly. They glowed in the light of the full moon, a rich and deep shade of gold.

He could hear the others coming. Lyra and Abby, in their true wolf forms, then Scott, then the Betas followed. They were far ahead from what they were all running from.

Derek rolled onto the balls of his feet, his claws elongating. He bared his teeth.

Lyra burst into the clearing first, then changed into her human form, her eyes a dull red. She turned quickly, even as the others came and dropped behind her, slinking low, snarling.

Derek moved forward, standing behind the three Alphas. Like the other Betas, he stood closest to his Alpha. Isaac stood close to Abby, and Kira and Malia stood with Scott.

Weapons were cocked from above, where the Argents stood on the roof of the house, blending into the shadows. And Stiles stood within the house, holding flashbombs, his heart racing loud enough for the wolves to hear from where they stood.

The pack Peter had drawn together had struck again only days after Lyra had gone to visit Matt's grave, attacking her when she returned. Two were still in the hospital, unconscious, and Melissa said it would be unlikely that they woke up, even if they were werewolves.

Lyra had howled, calling to her pack, which was now blended with Abby's and Scott's. They were small packs on their own, but together, they were formidable.

Scott and Isaac had been the first to arrive, followed by Derek and Abby. They had fought the other wolves in the cemetery, inches from where Matt's gravestone stood.

In a moment of distraction, Lyra had turned her back on two of the larger wolves when Isaac had been struck down. She had reached for him, ready to pull him out of the fight. When she had sensed the other wolves, she had turned, ready to strike, but Derek had intercepted their attacks.

The result was Derek being torn apart right in front of Lyra, all while she had been covered with the spray of his blood as the first wolves ripped into Derek's neck. Fury had overtaken the Alpha female, but she didn't change into that black nightmare again. Instead, they were thrown into the woods, their bodies tearing down several trees. Later they were left on the floor on the hospital entrance by the Argents.

Derek had nearly bled out right there, his blood soaking into the earth. But Lyra had only smiled, and said, "Hang on, Alpha Derek. I'll make it better."

Then she healed him, like Derek had healed Cora. She gripped his arm tightly, pulling his pain out of his body while giving her strength away. Black veins had crept across both of their forearms, and Lyra had unleashed a loud howl, but they did not know if it was out of agony or something else. Cora had to intercede, pulling them apart before Lyra gave too much away.

It was later they discovered that Lyra had given Derek enough power for his eyes to once again change. So they were gold again, a familiar shade he hadn't seen since he was a young teenager. Isaac had been the one to wonder out loud if Lyra had held in any longer, if she could make him am Alpha again.

"She has the strength of several," the younger Beta had pointed out. "It's not impossible."

But they hadn't had time to explore that curious thought. Even with Peter and Cyrus gone, the pack still saw Lyra has the enemy and as a threat, so they came at her again and again.

Even now, a small cluster of unfamiliar wolves emerged from the trees, their eyes gleaming, teeth bared. They stuck close together, wary, eyeing the Alphas.

Lyra moved forward, snarling deeply, giving them a clear warning. She stood in an aggressive stance, eyes forward and head lowered, shoulders back and hands curved into wicked claws. She radiated power and the other wolves could sense it.

Then there were the others, backing her up, each with different eye colors, some even radiating a different kid of power, but together they stood as one.

But one of the other wolves, a tall, skinny female with dark auburn hair, stepped forward. Her eyes were bright blue, and her hands were smeared with dirt and blood. She snarled at Lyra.

Then there was another rumble, a series of growls overlapping, signalling the arrival of more wolves. It was Victoria, leading Sam, Ryan, and Pierce. They took their place among the joined pack.

The red haired female hesitated at the sight, but then lunged at Lyra, swiping out her sharp claws. Lyra dodged them with ease,.moving much faster. She sent a fist into the other female's cheek, which made her crash into the dirt. Then the other wolves moved forward.

The fight was short and ruthless. The Alpha's side opted to fight more like humans, not wanting to spill anymore blood. But the other wolves were cunning and merciless, but in the end, it was the unity of the Alpha's pack that won out.

When they watched a few wolves scramble into the woods, whimpering in pain, Scott stood panting over those who had been knocked unconscious. He looked at Lyra.

Lyra winced, rubbing a hand over her thigh. It bore a deep gash, and the denim now revealed her triskelion tattoo. But even as Scott watched, the flesh knitted itself together, leaving behind nothing but blood.

Scott lugged breathlessly. When Stiles asked what was so funny, he grinned at Lyra. "I know what we should call ourselves."

"The Justice League?" Lyra asked sarcastically, lifting a brow.

Scott snorted. His eyes gleamed, but it was from excitement. "The Triskelion Pack. Each point is an Alpha. You, me, and Abby. Together we are stronger."

Lyra exchanged a look with her younger sister. Then she smiled. "Not a bad name, McCall. Not bad at all."

Ooo0ooO

Later that night, as the moon made its final descent, Lyra laid out across the roof of the Hale house, stretching out her legs. Energy still hummed through her veins, leftover from the fight and from the moon's pull.

She rested a hand over her stomach, sighing. Her nose twitched as a moth flew by, and she listened to the sound of bat's wings and the cry of nighttime birds.

She felt good, better than she had in a while. After going to see Matt, she felt more at peace with losing him. And now, with the three packs together as one, she felt like she was getting a whole new family.

Sighing, she smiled, if not a little smugly. And for a while, she dreamed.

 _She saw a dandelion seed rooted deep within the earth. Slowly, the seed shifted, then split open, revealing green roots, before sprouting from the ground. It then grew tall, before releasing more seeds, which the wind took away._

 _A black wolf slunk from the shadows, dark as night, its eyes changing from red to green and back. It had a small white mark on its chest, almost like a birthmark, and it looked familiar..._

 _Then she heard the steady dripping of water, which fell into a tall glass. Slowly, the glass filled, until it reached the brim. Then the drops changed, darkened, and thickened. It was blood, swirling into the water, forming a familiar, three point shape which slowly went from red, to brown, then finally, to black..._

Lyra opened her eyes slowly.

Somewhere deep inside her, she could feel her wolf moving restlessly. It had been that way for three months now, and she felt it more strongly now under the full moon. She figured it was because of the moon, but instinct told her it was something more.

 _What is it?_ she asked.

There was no response. She felt as though her wolf was just eyeing her from within, its gaze watchful and wary. It had a nervous tension about it, and that put Lyra in edge as well. What was it trying to tell her?

 _I can't read your mind, you're a part of my own!_ she hissed inwardly. Then she stopped, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "I'm talking to myself. In my head. That's great."

Then she felt it again, that surge of _something_. It felt like possessiveness, perhaps protectiveness, along with wariness and a little fear. It was strong, building within her gut.

Lyra stared up at the moon, horribly confused. Her wolf had never behaved this way, as though it was taking on a form of its own within her. They had always been one, but now she felt more like two.

"Shit, now what, Dr. Jekyll?" she wondered aloud.

She stayed on the roof until dawn, before climbing down. She moved carefully, pausing when she felt a wave of vertigo. Frowning, she climbed down the rest of the way, then made her way to bed, where Derek was already resting.

 _It's probably just hormones_ , she told herself. _It's the blood moon, I know my wolf is more restless even . I'm just overthinking it._

Sighing, she crawled under the covers, curling up against Derek's warm back.

But when she closed her eyes, she saw a wolf again, and she instinctively knew it was _her_ wolf. In its true form, it stared at her with red violet eyes. And then it turned, disappearing into a burrow under the ground.

 _A den?_ Lyra wondered, but then, the dream and the wolf faded away, and she slept deeply, dreamlessly.

Ooo0ooO

Derek woke up from the feeling of Lyra getting into bed. He listened and heard her relax into sleep, her skin cool from being outside.

He turned to look at her. She was wearing a ripped shirt of his, which bared her shoulder to his gaze. He traced the curve of her collarbone with his eyes, and gave half a thought towards waking Lyra back up. Then he decided against it.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead, inhaling her scent. It was always the same; wildflowers, rain, and her wolf... Then he paused.

Pulling back a little, he eyed her with both green and gold eyes, looking her over. When he saw nothing was wrong, he frowned a little. He thought he had smelled something different...

Shaking his head, he kissed her again, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him to figure out what the smell was.

 _I'm not a dog,_ he scowled silently.

After some time, Lyra sighed and shifted, opening her eyes. When she did, she saw him watching her and smiled. Sliding onto her back, she stretched.

Derek stiffened. A whiff of that scent met his nose again and suddenly, he was eyeing Lyra.

She looked at him questioningly. Then she gave a curious sniff, and went still as well.

Hormones and pheromones suddenly flooded the air, thickening it, leftover from the moon's pull. Lyra squirmed when she felt her body tighten and heat flood between her legs.

Then Derek was hovering over her in a heartbeat, claiming her lips while pushing himself inside her in one long stroke. They gasped then groaned, and Lyra clenched him closer to her, suddenly overtaken by her desire.

When they found their mutual release, they laid together in a tangled of sweaty limbs. Still inside her, Derek rested some of his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush Lyra with his weight.

Eyes half closed, Lyra traced the length of Derek's shoulders with a fingertip. "That was different."

"You smell..."

Lyra lifted a brow.

Derek shook his head, smiling. "Incredible. I don't know. It's different. Good different. I just want..." He surged his hips forward again, groaning when he felt her tighten around him.

Humming with pleasure, Lyra then pinned him to his back. "No more slow and sweet," she ordered. Then she leaned down, pressing her lips to his ear. "Fuck me hard, Alpha Derek."

With a snarl, he did exactly that until she was screaming into the mattress, muffling the echoes. She surged back to meet him,.thrust for thrust, crying out throatily when his hands dug deep into and his fist clenched her hair.

When she woke up again, Lyra felt stretched and gloriously bruised. Even though she had healed, Derek had left more than one mark while they had reached that incredible release again and again.

Standing, she huffed a little. Then she suddenly slapped a hand against the nightstand, feeling dizzy once more. "What the hell?" she muttered, her knees trembling.

With another glance at Derek, she managed to walk into the bathroom. She flipped on the shower then sat down on the tub's edge, letting the hot water wake her up. Swallowing, she stood, and was relieved when she didn't feel faint.

Lyra got dressed quickly before penning a note for Derek, leaving it on her pillow. Then she went down to their car and pulled away from the house, a destination in mind.

Ooo0ooO

Deaton was in the back when Lyra walked in. He looked up when he heard her, then offered her a smile. "It's been a while."

Lyra smiled back. "I know. There's been-," she gestured vaguely, "a lot going on."

"So I hear," Deaton said, pulling down his clipboard before looking over at Lyra again. "Why are you here?"

Lyra told him about her dizzy spells. "Do you think it's my wolf again? Like how the power made me sick, but now it's making me...dizzy?"

Deaton frowned. "Tell me the dreams again."

When she did, Deaton looked at her consideringly.

"What?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"I have a theory, but I don't know how you'll react to it," the vet admitted.

"C'mon, Doc, it can't be weirder than me having conversations with my wolf."

"Well, I can... test my theory."

Ten minutes later, Lyra was sitting on a cool metal table, her hands gripping the edges. The metal groaned slightly under her white knuckles.

Her eyes were dark when she looked at Deaton. "You're sure."

Deaton nodded solemnly. "Tests confirm it, and the time line matches the last blood moon."

Lyra released a shaky breath.

 _Too soon! I'm not ready!_ she nearly yelled, but bit her tongue.

"What do I do now?" she asked quietly.

"That's up to you, Lyra," Deaton told her gently. "This is your choice, no one is forcing your hand."

Lyra swallowed, then exhaled sharply on a laugh. "Great timing, Hale," she scolded herself.

Deaton rested a hand on her shoulder. "Your pack will protect you, no matter what you choose to do. You have time. Go, get some rest. Go be with Derek and the others."

Lyra stood carefully, suddenly hyper-aware of her whole body. Then she realized something. _This is what you were trying to tell me?_ she thought, scowling. _Of course Deaton knew right away._

Deep in her subconscious, her wolf curled into itself protectively.

"Oh God," she whispered as she walked outside.

The sun had reached its peak in the sky, but it was blotted out by the clouds. Leaves were scattered across the damp street, and crunched underneath her feet.

Lyra gazed out towards the woods, in the direction she knew Derek and the pack were. How would they react? How would Derek react?

Doubt and anxiety hummed through her bones, but she paused, trying to gather her courage. "We're stronger together," she reminded herself.

Then, slowly, her hand drifted down, covering her belly instinctively. "All of us," she whispered.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Please review!**


	16. The Rule of Threes

Chapter Sixteen: The Rule of Threes

"So what's up with the sudden team meeting?"

"Dude, I don't know. It's Lyra. I'm not questioning it."

"She didn't say anything?"

"Actually yeah, she gave us all agendas and once we're done, we're getting couple's massages. No, you idiot!"

"You don't have to be _rude_ -,"

"Stiles! Shut up!"

Derek stood at the doorway, eyeing the group of young adults standing outside. Stiles, who had been arguing with the twins, winced when Lydia removed her elbow from his side. Isaac and Stiles just looked at Derek with tired expressions. Malia and Kira were the only ones who looked uncomfortable with the oddity that was Stiles.

Cora stepped forward first, followed by Max.

"Where's the others?" Derek asked.

"Coming. They were at the cottage," Cora said.

It wasn't long before everyone was gathered together at the Hale house, spread out across could hes, chairs, and the floor. All eyes were on Lyra, who was pacing in front of the window with troubled eyes.

"Okay, so, I guess you guys are wondering why I called you all here..."

"We are curious, yeah," Stiles said, spreading his hands.

Abby leaned forward, frowning at her sister. "What is it, Ly?"

Isaac, who was sitting on the windowsill, narrowed his eyes. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed how Lyra's scent was different now, not too much, but enough.

"Yeah, I mean what could it be that's got you all-," Stiles made a vague gesture. "I mean, it's not like you're pregnant or you got cancer."

Lyra stiffened, giving him a pained look.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Wh- You have... I mean, is that possible?!"

This time, it was Allison who elbowed Stiles. " _Stiles._ She doesn't have cancer. She's..."

Everyone fell silent, staring at Lyra with shocked expressions.

"Pregnant," Lyra whispered. "Yeah."

Silence stretched out, long and awkward, only to be broken by a startled outburst from Stiles.

"Holy _shit_."

Ooo0ooO

Lyra stared at Derek, who was ashen. She trembled, and it felt like every breath she took was sticking in her lungs like cement.

Isaac snapped out of it first, and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Breathe," he instructed calmly.

Abby was by her sister's side in an instant. "Lyra?"

Lyra kept looking at Derek, who kept staring back, both of them unable to move. Lyra jolted when she felt Abby's claws bit into her skin.

Abby then turned her gaze to Stiles and the others. "Guys. Give us a minute. Wait in the yard."

When the room was cleared, Abby then approaches Derek, grabbing him and shaking his shoulder to get some kind of response.

Finally, Derek's eyes cleared. "Pregnant?" he repeated, his tone full of disbelief.

Lyra let out a ragged laugh. "I know. I was the same way when Deaton told me."

"Deaton?"

Lyra nodded, then told them about her trip to the vet. After she was done, she met Derek's gaze hesitantly. "Are you mad?"

Lyra was suddenly in Derek's arms, who firmly held her against his chest. Her eyes widened.

"How could you think that?" he growled against her ear.

Lyra pulled back, bewildered. "It's a little sudden! I mean, we're still dealing with Peter and his pack!"

Derek reached out, gently running his knuckles down her cheek. "I know, but I'm not..." He took a deep breath. "Lyra, why didn't you just tell me?"

Lyra turned to look outside. "Because I didn't know this would happen! I don't know if I'm ready!" Panic leaked into her voice. "I'm..." She whirled back around. "I don't know if I'm cut out to do this."

"Lyra..."

Lyra lowered her gaze, clenching her fists. She took a deep breath as well. "I'm scared."

Derek moved close to her again. He touched her chin so she'd lift her gaze. "I am too. We'll figure this out."

"We all will," Abby agreed, smiling a little. "After all," she looked at Isaac, then the others standing outside, "we're pack."

"We're family," Isaac reminded her.

Lyra sighed, leaning against Derek. "I'm going to need to read baby books, aren't I?"

Abby laughed, embracing her sister and brother in law. "I think we all are."

Ooo0ooO

Abby went to find Derek after Lyra had ushered everyone else back inside to answer their questions. He had moved to sit out on the back porch, staring out into nothing.

Abby sat down beside him, offering him a beer she had snagged from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Derek said, twisting off the top. "Cheers."

Abby tapped her bottle against his. "So, how are you feeling?"

Derek pondered that while drinking his beer. "It's hard to decipher it all. Happy. Scared shitless."

"You're going to be a dad. I think it's your prerogative to feel that way."

Derek shook his head. "I had no idea... I mean did you...?"

Abby frowned a little. "Isaac and I suspected. Her scent..."

"It's different," Derek said with a nod. Then he glanced at his sister in law. "What do you mean you suspected?"

"Her behavior is more erratic. It's like her wolf takes over, makes to act more on instinct."

Derek frowned. "Is that why she's been changing more?"

"Maybe. I remember my mom telling me that your wolf acts different when it knows it's in danger or if something is changing. It's survival instinct. My mom said it's almost like the wolf takes on a mind of its own in order to keep you and your child safe."

Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's a lot to take in."

Abby laughed. "The rule of threes." When Derek gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes. "You know, everything happens in threes? First Peter comes back, then Matt dies, and now this?"

"I'm guessing that doesn't mean everything will be smooth sailing here on out then?"

"For normal people? Maybe. For us? Probably not."

Derek leaned back, finishing his beer. "Great."

Ooo0ooO

Isaac sat with Lyra after everyone else left. She was curled up on one of the couches, playing with her hair absently, staring at the fireplace.

"So, a mom, huh?" he said, breaking the silence.

Lyra smiled briefly. "Yeah, I guess so. Who would've thunk it?"

"Not you, I'm guessing."

Lyra gave him an amused look. "Do you think Melissa has any baby books?"

"Maybe. You could always ask Chris for help too. Or the sheriff, I'd bet he has something."

Lyra lowered a hand to her stomach. "It just doesn't feel real."

"That's because you're not showing."

Lyra snorted. "True."

Isaac leaned forward, giving her a serious look. "We can stay, you know."

Lyra looked up. "Stay?"

"Abby and all of us. We can stay if you want. Colorado will be fine without us."

Lyra shook her head. "No. That's my sister's home and territory. You can't leave it now."

"Then I'll stay."

"Isaac," Lyra said, reaching out to take his hand. "I appreciate that. I'll be okay. I have a feeling Scott and Stiles will keep an eye on me, whether I want them to or not. Plus, like you said, I got the adults to back me up."

"Are you sure?"

Lyra nodded. "Abby needs you. You're the pack Beta. Don't give up your duties to her on my account."

"What do I need?"

Lyra and Isaac turned to see Abby and Derek walking back inside. Derek moved to sit next to Lyra, and Abby perched on the arm of the chair Isaac was in.

"I was telling Isaac you both don't need to stay to babysit me," Lyra told her. "I got enough babysitters as it is."

Abby gave Isaac an amused look, just her sister had just moments ago. "I told you she'd tell us to scram."

Lyra arched her brow. "Oh really?"

Abby stuck out her tongue at Lyra.

Ooo0ooO

It was dark and quiet. It smelled like old wheat and rust, but then again, it always smelled that way here. They kept him blindfolded, but he recognized the smell.

Peter lulled his head, listening carefully.

There. Footsteps were approaching and he could recognize whose they were.

The doors creaked open.

If he hadn't been gagged, Peter might have said something like, "Another visit so soon? Is marital bliss not all it's cracked up to be?"

Instead, he settled for scowling.

"So this is what happened to you."

Peter flinched. He had been expecting Derek, but Lyra's voice sent a chill down his spine.

He felt his skin prickly, sensing someone close to him. She had moved so quietly, he hadn't heard her over Derek's stomping.

"Cozy, Peter?" Lyra asked softly. "Tell me, how does it make you feel knowing that your pack is doing just fine without you? That they haven't even _tried_ to look for you?"

Peter frowned around his gag. He hadn't expected them to be foolish, but he had expected some loyalty.

He sucked in a breath when he felt Lyra's hair tickle his neck.

Lyra leaned back, moving to stand close to Derek. "Let's go."

So they left Peter tied up in the mill, walking back to the house.

It had been a week since Lyra had announced her pregnancy. Derek had felt it was only right to tell her the secret he had been keeping. He was surprised when she didn't get mad, but instead, insisted on seeing Peter for herself.

She seemed to be lost in thought as they made their way back home.

Derek nudged her with his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lyra looked up at him, then smiled. She bumped his shoulder back. "Yeah. I'm guessing this is best case scenario."

"What do you mean?"

"With Peter. I mean, I could have killed him. Or you could have. But if he's still alive, we got some sort of leverage over his pack, right? They're not loyal, they're _scared_ of me. He probably made a bunch of bullshit promises too about revenge. With him gone, they're exposed. They got the numbers but they don't have the brains."

Derek considered that. "Maybe. What if they find someone else to follow?"

Lyra shrugged. "My main concern is what to do with Peter. If we can't kill him, what can we do? Keep him tied up forever?"

Derek exhaled deeply. "I don't know," he admitted.

Lyra sighed, taking Derek's hand. "I don't want to be near him though. If he finds out that I'm pregnant..."

"He'll use that information to his advantage," Derek finished grimly.

"I should call Chris and discuss our options. Maybe he'll have some suggestions." When she saw Derek's uneasy look, she gave him a look. "Derek, he's not going to do anything. The guy danced with me at our _wedding_."

"I know. Old habit."

Lyra wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning against his side. "The Argents are good allies to have in our corner, you know that."

"I know. You're right."

Lyra grinned. "I know I am."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Give and Take

Chapter Seventeen: Give and Take

True to her suspicions, Stiles and Scott began hanging around the Hale house a lot once Abby and Isaac went back to Colorado. Even Max and Cora left, going back with the others to visit the others, along with Sam's triplets.

Lyra didn't feel as sad watching her sister and Isaac go, mostly because the others were always keeping her company. Allison and Lydia called often once they returned to school, and Victoria, Malia, and Kira were taking up residence in the old cottage.

But the boys were the frequent flyers, popping by at random hours, or just showing up in their living room unannounced.

Lyra and Derek returned to work after a three day weekend, and Lyra passed on the news of her pregnancy. The sheriff was delighted and she received a call from Melissa offering up her help and to answer any questions Lyra may have.

But it was Chris coming by and taking her out to lunch that pleased Lyra the most. They went to a quiet cafe off the main part of town, and Chris told her stories of when Allison was born. He then told her he would be there if she ever needed him, for anything. Lyra got the distinct impression that he too would be watching her, from afar, ready to protect her with a deep loyalty that even took Derek by surprise.

And when Derek came to that realization, the final cracks of the painful past between the two men were filled. A certain understanding was struck, now with a common goal in mind: to watch over Lyra.

One afternoon, Lyra met Melissa at the hospital before her appointment with Deaton. Being a pregnant werewolf, coming to a human hospital wasn't in the cards for her. So Melissa offered to be by her side if Lyra so desired. Lyra took up her offer, since this would be her first check up since she found out she was pregnant.

"Where's Derek?" Melissa asked, having finished up her shift. She got into the car with Lyra, looking around.

"He'll meet us there," Lyra explained. "He had to stay late at the school to grade some papers."

Melissa nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Nauseated."

Melissa laughed. "That's normal."

"So much for my werewolf healing abilities kicking in to prevent morning sickness. And why is it called morning sickness if it lasts all day?"

Melissa patted Lyra's arm. "It's something we mothers have to deal with."

Lyra made a noise of disgust while pulling up to the vet.

Derek was waiting for them inside with Deaton, who had one of the back rooms set up for the appointment.

"Hey," Lyra said, walking over to Derek to kiss him.

Derek smiled and said hello to Melissa. Then he turned his attention back to Lyra. "Ready?"

Lyra nodded and faced Deaton. "Hey, doc."

Deaton smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat. "How are you doing today, Lyra?"

Lyra sat down, then leaned back at Deaton's prompting. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"That's normal," the vet assured her.

"So I hear," Lyra replied, exchanging an amused look with Melissa.

Deaton checked her vitals, drew some blood, then he asked if she would like to do an ultrasound. When she nodded, Lyra lifted up her shirt to reveal her still flat, toned stomach.

Deaton applied some cool gel on her skin, which made her shiver. Then he turned on his machine and pressed the wand right below her belly button. He moved it around then paused, his eyes focused on the screen.

"There we are," he said, sounding pleased.

Lyra lifted her head, then froze when the room was then filled with a sound she never heard before. It was a rapid thrumming, clear and strong, and it sent another shiver down Lyra's spine.

"And that," Deaton said, "is your baby's heartbeat."

Lyra groped blindly for Derek's hand before latching on and digging her nails into his palm. He didn't protest, but instead gripped her hand just as tightly.

Melissa rested a hand on Lyra's shoulder and congratulated them both.

But Lyra was focused on the small, peanut sized image on the screen, with a bright, flickering light where its heart beat so loudly.

Ooo0ooO

"I can't believe how small it is," Abby exclaimed, grinning from the computer screen.

Lyra laughed. She had sent a copy of the ultrasound image to her sister before Skyping her. "And soon it'll be the size of a cherry tomato."

Isaac suddenly appeared from behind Abby, peering down at the picture. "When do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well, according to Deaton, my pregnancy will be shorter than a human's, so soon I guess."

"How long?" Isaac asked. "You're not going to be like Bella and give birth like tomorrow, right?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "This isn't _Twilight_ , Isaac. No, Deaton said that Talia was pregnant with Derek and his sister's for about six or seven months."

"Wow," Abby said, her brows lifting. "That's still pretty quick."

Lyra nodded. "I know. But I have Derek and Melissa and the others offered to help, and of course-,"

She was cut off by two blurs who suddenly appeared by her side, peering at the camera.

"Hey Isaac, hey Abby!" Stiles said, waving.

"Hey guys!" Scott said with equal enthusiasm.

Abby gave them a wry smile. "Hey guys," she said.

Stiles moved to sit right next to Lyra, crowding in close to her. Scott did the same until she was firmly sandwiched between the two boys.

Abby and Isaac didn't miss the exasperated look in Lyra's eyes.

"As you can see, I have all the help I didn't ask for," Lyra said, patting both of their cheeks simultaneously.

Scott shoved at her, laughing, while Stiles shouted, "Hey!"

"Well, have fun with that. Keep me posted on how things are going, okay?" Abby asked.

Lyra nodded again. "Sure thing. Love you. Bye, Isaac."

"See you, Ly."

"Love ya, sis. Bye guys!"

Lyra sighed as she closed her laptop. Then she shot Scott and Stiles a glare. "Guys. We've talked about this. Personal space? Crowding isn't good for the baby."

Stiles nearly fell out of his chair in an attempt to give her some room. Scott gave her a sheepish smile before moving to lounge on the couch.

Lyra sighed, rolling her eyes skywards.

Ooo0ooO

A few days later, Derek stood on the porch of the Hale house, hands tucked in his pockets. Lyra was at work, pulling a late shift to help the sheriff with some paperwork.

A car pulled up the drive, and the headlights reflected oddly off of Derek's eyes. The driver stepped out and walked over.

"Thanks for coming," Derek said.

Chris looked up at him. "Of course. It's for Lyra."

Derek's gaze strayed towards his boots briefly. "And I wanted to apologize. I have a hard time of letting go, but Lyra... she's teaching me how. So this is my, I don't know, proverbial olive branch."

The hunter eyed Derek for a long moment. Then he extended his hand. "I guess it's taken both of us a while to get here."

Derek clasped the other man's hand firmly. "Well, I think we both know we have a common issue." Then he gestured for Chris to follow him. "Come in."

The two men were hunkered over the kitchen table, each holding a beer, when Lyra strolled in a few hours later.

"Well, well," she said with a smile as she unwound her scarf. "Look at you two. Am I interrupting a bromance in the making?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

Chris smiled slightly. He stood up to embrace Lyra. "How are you doing, Lyra?"

Lyra sighed before sitting down next to Derek. "Still dealing with round the clock morning sickness. I think my feet are already swelling. But I'm great. How are you?"

Chris exchanged a look with Derek. "I just had an interesting conversation with Derek."

Lyra looked at Derek as well. "Oh?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"We have a proposition for you," Chris told her.

Lyra settled back in her seat. "What's that?"

"With Peter's pack still at large, having you out and about isn't necessarily safe." "But-," he held up a hold when he saw Lyra's mouth open to protest, "we know you're capable of taking care of yourself, so we won't put you under house arrest. However, your duties as Alpha need to be... limited. The rest of the pack, including myself and Derek, can take care of any issues the other pack may throw our way.

In the meantime, we want to make sure you and the baby are safe. So I'm going to set up some security around your house and well, Scott and Stiles..."

"Let me guess, they elected themselves as my personal bodyguards," Lyra said in a dry voice.

Chris chuckled. "In a sense, yes. Our goal is to make sure someone is with you at all times, just in case."

Lyra exhaled deeply, casting the hunter and her husband a narrow eyed glance. "Okay," she said after a beat.

Derek gave her a surprised look. "I thought you'd fight us on this."

Lyra had a considering look on her face. "I understand why you're doing this. This isn't something I can handle on my own. I have no idea what I'm doing. Besides, that's what a pack is for, right?"

Chris nodded approvingly.

Derek reached out to grasp her hand in his. "Exactly."

Ooo0ooO

The next few weeks were an adjustment for Lyra. Taking a step back from her duties to her pack left her with more free time, which she mostly spent with the boys or with Melissa.

Derek stepped up at pack Beta and kept an eye on everything, with the help of Chris and Scott.

Lyra figured this was for the best. She knew that before she would have put herself at risk to protect her pack, but she had more than her own safety to consider. She was carrying this tiny life within her, which was growing everyday, and she knew her wolf wouldn't allow her to put herself in any compromising positions.

So she continued to work and she kept up regular appointments with Deaton. She felt reassured after each one which told her that her and her baby were very healthy.

And true to their word, Derek and Chris made sure Lyra was never alone when she was outside of the Hale house. And even at the house, Stiles was usually there.

One afternoon, however, changed everything.

Stiles and Lyra were enjoying a lazy Sunday by catching up on _Game of Thrones_ , debating who would be next to sit in the Iron Throne. When Lyra stood to go to the bathroom, she noticed a strange figure standing at the edge of the woods that lead up to the house.

Lyra stiffened. "Stiles," she called softly.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, sending pieces of wood flying. Two wolves walked in, eyes flashing blue, and snarled when they saw her.

Lyra screamed for Stiles to run, and didn't see the metal pipe swinging towards her. It smacked sharply against her head, knocking her out cold.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I dropped in a Supernatural quote. I couldn't resist. Things are picking up again, and they're about to get worse before they get better!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Us and Them

Chapter Eighteen: Us and Them

Lyra opened her eyes slowly.

The smell of blood hit her first, fresh, dripping slowly down from the wound on the back of her head to her neck and shoulders.

"Try not to move," a gravelly voice told her. "You have quite a bump on the head."

Lyra snarled reflexively. Her eyes rolled towards the voice.

Standing a few feet away from her was a tall, muscled man dressed in a black. His skin and eyes were equally as dark, although his black eyes seemed to have an odd bluish tint to them when they met hers. And he wasn't alone.

Several more wolves stood with him, varying in sizes, and they all watched Lyra like one looks at a bug under a microscope.

Lyra realized she was handcuffed to a hospital bed, although they were definitely not at the hospital. It looked more like an abandoned cabin, which smelled like rotted wood and dirt.

"So, you're Peter's band of misfits," she said finally, eyeing the wolves again. "And where is your fearless leader?"

The tall man stepped forward, a menacing look in his eyes. "Perhaps it would be better if you didn't speak, I really don't want to take away Peter's chance to kill you."

Lyra tested her restraints, rolling her wrists and ankles. They were made from leather and chain, strong, but...

She bared her teeth at the Omega. "Then where is he?" she challenged.

The Omega stepped back again, folding his hands behind his back. "He'll have his revenge soon. First, we had to pick up something along the way." He turned to one of the females. "Bring in the boys."

Lyra watched in horror was Stiles and Scott were dragged into the room, both cuffed and chained. She snarled again, yanking against her own restraints.

"They have nothing to do with this," she said towards the tall Omega.

He chuckled. "But they do. After all, hasn't this one-," he gestured to Scott, "the one who named you _the Triskelion Pack_?"

Ooo0ooO

The moment Derek pulled up the drive to the house, he knew something was wrong. His sharp gaze saw the broken down door, and he could pick up the scent of unfamiliar wolves.

"Lyra!" he shouted as he ran inside.

But when no one answered, he looked down and spotted a small pool of blood. He didn't need to stoop down to know whose blood it was.

Eyes blue, he yanked his phone out of his pocket.

"Derek," Chris answered after the first ring.

"They took her. They took Lyra," Derek snarled, pacing in the entryway.

"I'll be right there," Chris said immediately before disconnecting the call.

Derek inhaled deeply again and recognized Stiles' scent within the house, while Scott's only lingered outside the front door.

It only took minutes for Chris to pull to a sharp stop in front of the house. His eyes were grim, jaw set. "Tell me what you smell."

Derek looked at the blood again. "Lyra, she was hurt. And Stiles and Scott, I think they were taken as well. I can smell... seven or so different wolves. Some came inside, others stayed outside along the edge of the woods."

Chris looked around, his gaze lingering over every detail. "Stiles, he was with her?"

Derek nodded. "He... he had a free period, so he came over while I was at work. The sheriff had given Lyra the afternoon off. I think Scott was going to join them later, once he was done helping Deaton at the vet's."

"Do you know anywhere they might have taken her? Have you been able to track where they're hiding out?"

Derek shook his head. "We didn't... Lyra and I agreed to stop once she found out about... and after Matt, she didn't want to put anyone else at risk. We have Peter and we figured combining our strengths would keep the others at bay."

Chris frowned. "So they struck when they believed she was vulnerable. She was alone with no one to look out for her but one human."

Derek looked over at Chris, surprised at his factual tone. "But Lyra..."

Chris turned to meet Derek's gaze. "Was outnumbered and is pregnant. Has she been alone with just Stiles before?"

Derek blinked. "No... usually it's both Scott and Stiles here."

"Maybe two Alphas was enough to keep them away, but if she was alone with only Stiles..."

"He isn't defenseless," Derek pointed out, frowning.

"No," Chris agreed. "But do you think he would have put up a fight if he saw Lyra was already hurt, and that they were outnumbered ten to two?"

Derek exhaled, yanking a hand through his hair. "No."

"No," Chris repeated. "He and Scott would have gone with them. Right now we have to believe they will do whatever it takes to keep he4 safe. Until we find her, you have to believe that."

Ooo0ooO

Stiles had always wished he had some sort of superpower, especially once his best friend became a werewolf. It was difficult to be only human when you were surrounded by people who had more power than you did, even if they didn't ask for it.

Although he had considered the bite before, the only power he wished he had at that moment was the ability to read minds.

Lyra was staring at him from across the room, her eyes a dark violet, features etched with worry. Her lips were pressed together, because now that big ass wolf was hovering over her bed, snarling angrily at her last biting retort.

Clearly she was trying to tell him something, and probably would have if she didn't have just her own life to consider. Lyra might have been foolish in the past with her actions, but Stiles knew she wouldn't dare lift a finger if it meant bringing the baby harm. Or, at least, he hoped she wouldn't.

He stared back, wishing he could tell her it was going to be okay, that he and Scott were going to get her out of here. He wanted to say that Derek probably knew something was up already and he wouldn't come alone.

Instead, he remained silent, mostly due to the wickedly sharp claws hovering inches from his throat.

"Please," Lyra said slowly. "Let them go. You have me, why would you keep them?"

Stiles and Scott lunged forward, only to be held back, when the large wolf struck Lyra across the cheek. When she rolled her head back to glare up at the male, her cheek was already purple and her lip bleeding.

Gathering his courage, Stiles struggled against the female wolf who held him. "I wouldn't hurt her, if I were you," he warned.

The tall Omega turned, looking down at Stiles with a look of disgust. "And why's that, little human?"

"Don't you know who she is?" Stiles asked incredulously, lifting his brows at the wolves. "That's Lyra Hale."

"We know her name," one of the females snarled.

"Well, I'd hope so. She's one of the most powerful Alphas you've ever met. Did Peter ever tell you what happened to Deucalion? What about your friend Cyrus?"

When the other wolves exchanged looks, Stiles smiled, shaking his head. "Like I said, she's very powerful. Tell me, since I'm just a stupid human, how _do_ you guys get your powers?"

When suspicions and wary looks were given to Lyra, Stiles looked at Scott. Scott met his gaze and nodded.

"And my friend here? He's a true Alpha. Do you really think you can take them on?" Stiles challenged.

Scott's eyes heated, then he leapt forward, his hands no longer bound. With a snarl, he lunged for the wolves surrounding Lyra.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra watched as Scott threw the Omega across the room, sending him smashing into the distant wall. With a growl, she snapped her restraints and got up, her gaze focusing on the clawed hand that was closing around Stiles' throat.

Her vision swam red, flashes of Peter killing Matt, of Deucalion killing her father, of too many people bleeding to help _her_ and seeing Stiles in danger brought along of that up in one quick rush of anger.

Lyra bared her teeth, snarling at the other female. Although everything was screaming to grab Stiles, to push him behind her and to protect him, it was instinct that held her back.

So instead, she howled her fury, her wolf calling to her pack, and to her mate.

The other wolves cowered back as they watched her eyes change from dark violet to a blood red, and they shivered as the air pulsed with her power. They feared her despite hating her, and without Peter to spur them on, they stayed frozen with uncertainty.

But before Lyra could move, Stiles stomped his foot down on the foot of the female who held him, then sent an elbow back into her ribs. Even though he didn't break anything, it was enough to knock the breath from her lungs and for her grip to loosen.

Stiles ripped himself free, wincing when he felt her claws rip across his arm. He used his momentum to turn, bringing his chained hands up to strike the female so her grip on him was lost.

He backed up, moving to Lyra's side, breathing heavily.

Lyra felt a prickle go down her neck, a flash of silver in the corner of her eye, and she reacted immediately. "Close your eyes!" she screamed at Stiles and Scott.

She grabbed Stiles, shielding him with her body as the window exploded and the room was suddenly lit up with a flash bomb. The other wolves cried out as they were briefly blinded by the light.

When Lyra looked up, she saw two figured moving in from the doorway. She shoved Stiles forward, then managed to snatch Scott before moving him forward too.

"Lyra!"

"Derek!" Lyra called out, moving towards him. Relief rushed through her when she saw not only Derek, but Chris as well.

Derek took Lyra's hand. "Did they hurt you?" he asked, his hand reaching towards her belly before noticing her bruised cheek.

"Later," she told him, pushing and shoving him away from the other wolves. She glanced over her shoulder as they ran towards the car.

The tall Omega stumbled towards the doorway, blinking his ice blue eyes. When he spotted her, he snarled. "Don't think this changes anything, Lyra Hale! He will have his revenge!"

Ooo0ooO

Derek didn't let go of Lyra's hand until they were back at the Hale house. He could feel her heartbeat through her tight grip and it hadn't slowed down yet.

Once they got into the house, Derek sat her down on the couch before Chris helped set the door back on its hinges. It was broken and would need replacing, but there wasn't time for that now.

Scott and Stiles sat down next to Lyra. She reached up to touched their cheeks one at a time, as if to reassure herself that they were okay.

Lyra then stood abruptly, her eyes flashing red briefly. "Those... _wolves_ broke into our house, they hurt my friends, my _pack_ -,"

"Lyra," Derek said, stepping towards her, hands raised.

"No! This is because of Peter, because I let him live!" Lyra whirled away from Derek, pacing the length of the room. Agitation rolled off of her in waves.

"Lyra, there's nothing we can do now," Chris said.

Lyra turned again, her eyes changing between violet and red. Her breathing suddenly became short and quick, and briefly, her features shifted, showing her wolf before changing back.

"Lyra..."

Suddenly, Lyra cried out, doubling over.

"Lyra!" Derek cried out, rushing to her side.

Lyra gripped his arm tightly, her body slumping against his. Her free arm wrapped around her middle. "Derek," she gasped. "It hurts."

Derek felt the blood drain from his face.

Then Lyra looked down and with a shaky hand, touched two fingers against her inner thighs. When she lifted them, they were smeared bright with blood.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: The next chapter has references to miscarriage, so please proceed with caution.**

 **Please review!**


	19. What Once Was and What Could Have Been

**This chapter has references to miscarriage, so please proceed with caution.**

Chapter Nineteen: What Once Was and What Could Have Been

Derek had one, clear, horrible memory about the day of the fire. It was something tucked very far back in his mind, something he felt had healed over. But he never truly forgot the feeling he had that day. He had never felt so helpless, so afraid, not even when Paige died, because that was different. It was _family_.

And now, he couldn't help but feel the same feeling as he sat in the empty halls of the hospital. He felt cold and he had been staring at the same spot on the floor for hours.

Once again, the situation was different. It was _Lyra_.

Her ability to withstand pain was something he had always noticed. Even when they fought the Alpha Pack and Jennifer, he had only heard her whimper once, when that handprint had been left on her chest by Jennifer's magic.

But this was different. This wasn't just a wound you could clean out and wrap up. This was real and it hurt in a way that she hadn't been hurt, not even when she lost her own family. There was something deeper, more intimate about this.

And he feared it would destroy her in ways that he thought she would never heal from. That thought clawed at his throat, and tears stung his eyes.

How did this happen? Why did this happen?

One moment it was keeping her safe and listening to a heartbeat, and the next, it was blood, so much blood, and a gentle hand on his shoulder from Melissa telling him Lyra was going to be okay, but...

But.

There wouldn't be any more heartbeats to listen to.

Another soft hand touched his shoulder. Derek looked up, and wasn't sure if he felt more surprised or relieved when he saw Abby standing in front of him.

"I got a call the second the house was broken into," she whispered, sitting down next to him. Dark circles framed her red rimmed eyes.

Then he saw the others, lingering further down the hallway, clustered together.

Derek met Abby's gaze. "Lyra..."

Abby nodded, her own eyes glistening. "I know... I know."

And with that he rested his head against her shoulder, and she took his hands, and they leaned on each other, holding each other up.

Ooo0ooO

It wasn't very often that Melissa found herself unable to say something comforting to someone in a hospital. It was part of her job after all.

But this...

She watched from the doorway as Lyra sat silently, completely still, in her bed, staring out the window with dark, expressionless eyes.

"How is she?" Stiles asked as he approached her.

Melissa shook her head. Then she turned when she felt someone touched her arm briefly. She smiled softly when she saw Isaac step into the room.

Only then did Lyra's gaze shift. When she saw Isaac, she watched as he moved to her side, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Lyra whispered back.

Melissa looked at Stiles, then moved her head in Derek's direction, where he was still sitting with Abby. Stiles nodded in understanding, and went to get him.

Derek went into the room, followed by Abby, and Lyra was still quiet. After some time, Isaac suggested to Derek to leave the sisters alone for some time. So they took the seats right outside the door, both of them leaning back against the wall heavily.

Then the first sob came, sharp and deep, more as Lyra desperately cringed to her sister, who cradled her gently against her chest.

Derek lowered his face into his hands, and everyone else exchanged a sorrowful look.

Ooo0ooO

"Derek. Derek!"

Derek's eyes snapped open. His brow furrowed when he saw Scott standing in front of him, looking pale and panicked.

He had been waiting outside when Abby had sat in the room with Lyra. Had he fallen asleep? When he shifted in his seat, he winced when he felt how sore his neck was.

"Scott? What is it?"

"It's Lyra. She's... she's gone."

Derek felt the blood drain from his face. He stood up and saw the empty room, the messy sheets. He turned back to Scott, his eyes flashing gold with distress. "Where is she? When did you realize she was gone? How long was I out?"

"I don't know. I went to get coffee for Abby while she stepped out to use the restroom and everyone else was in the waiting room and didn't see or hear anything and you were only out for thirty minutes-,"

But Scott didn't finish his long sentence before Derek took off, sprinting down the hallway.

Suddenly Abby was next to Scott. "Lyra-,"

"I know, Derek-,"

"We have to find her."

With a nod, they took off to get the others.

Ooo0ooO

Each hour that passed felt like ten to Derek.

Everyone has gathered together at the Hale house, from Abby and Isaac, to everyone in the Triskelion Pack, as well as the Argents, Lydia, Stiles, Deaton, and Melissa. Everyone didn't ask any questions except, "What can I do to help?".

So they split up, taking different sections of the town in small search parties. They looked at the cottage, Derek's old loft, the mill. Others went to the school, and Derek went with Scott and the Argents to the reserve.

Derek tilted his head when a howl sounded from the outskirts of town. "She's not at the peak," he told the others, even though Scott would have recognized Abby's message.

Chris, who had been the picture of stoicism the entire night, rested a hand on Derek's shoulder. "We'll find her, Derek."

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the rumble of thunder. Rain began falling, slowly at first, then in thick, heavy sheets.

"Come on, let's go!" Scott called out, his dark hair plastered to his face.

Derek took off after the young Alpha, while the once werewolf Hunters began tracking.

Scott moved quickly through the woods. Although he might not have the experience with tracking like the Argents, or even Derek, he trusted his instincts. He stopped when he reached the area where Deucalion had taken him, and looked around.

The rain made it nearly impossible to see, even with his red eyes. He couldn't pick up on any heat signals except for Derek, who had taken a different path than he had. Then he remembered something Chris had told them, to use their other senses. He also remembered what Abby had told him long before he had become an Alpha himself.

 _"When you're a part of a Pack, you are a part of something more than a group of wolves. You're a part of each other. In some way, you're all connected."_

Scott scanned the area again. He listened, listening past the rain, the thunder, and the lightning. He inhaled deeply, and looked past the smell of dirt, trees.

 _Lyra_ , he thought. _Where are you?_

And there it was, the slightest trail of scent. It smelled like wildflowers and wolf, covered in mud and old blood.

Without another thought, he took off.

If he hadn't had his heat sensitive eyes, Scott might have sprinted right past her. But he found her, curled tight under a tall tree, soaked to the skin, covered in dirt and debris, wearing her torn hospital gown with bare feet.

Her skin was colorless, her hair a dull, wet gold color. When her gaze lifted, her eyes were just as dull, nearly black, and didn't blink or react when they met his.

Scott approached her slowly, unsure if she would take off again. Instinct told him to go slowly. He knelt down when he got within ten feet of her, his gaze never leaving hers.

Lyra then whimpered, curling more tightly into herself. She shivered and her eyes flashed red suddenly, and she snarled in warning.

Scott froze. He lifted his hands. "Lyra?" he called softly.

Another whimper emitted from her, from deep within her chest. The next one sounded more like a sob, as though her wolf was trying to take control, but no part of her was in control right now.

"Lyra, it's me. I'm here," he said gently. He didn't move closer, but instead offered her his hand.

Lyra pressed herself against the tree, as if to put more space between him and her. "No, no. No, I can't... I... I..."

Scott inched forward, brushing his fingertips against hers.

Lyra flinched, pulling her hand away. She buried her face into her knees. She whimpered again, her hands digging into the ground, her fingers scratching furrows into the dirt.

"Lyra, I know whatever I say won't be enough... But you have to know, we love you. Derek loves you, everyone out there looking for you loves you. We can get through this-,"

" _No!_ " she screamed, her eyes changing to red again. "I can't! I... I _lost the baby!_ I lost... I..." She broke off on a sob. Her mouth opened, but her scream was silent. Her body trembled and shook. "I need Derek. I need..."

Scott felt his skin prickle and he sensed someone behind him. When he looked, he saw Derek was next to him. Derek moved forward, calling out her name softly, opening his arms for her.

When she saw him, Lyra flung herself into Derek's embrace. She buried her face into his neck, screaming and sobbing. She clung to him like she would fall apart if she didn't.

Scott moved away from them, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Stiles, who stood behind him with the others. They all looked towards Lyra, and shivered at the sound of her muffled screams.

The sound echoed through the forests, only to be drowned out whenever the lighting crashed and the thunder growled.

Ooo0ooO

The Hale house was more crowded than ever for the next week. It seemed that none of the wolves or friends wanted to stray far, from Lyra or each other. Some could say it was instinct, when a member of the pack was injured, the others came together to help. But it was more than that, it was because they were family.

From the wolves to the Hunters to the humans, they all gathered in and took comfort in each other. And even though they didn't know, their presence was sensed by Lyra, who hadn't left the room she shared with Derek, and part of her was also comforted by it.

The only people allowed to see her right now was Derek, Deaton, and Abby. Isaac and Scott were called in after a few days, then by the start of the second week the others trickled in as well.

Lyra felt like a part of her had shattered, like a vase. She wondered if she would be able to pick up the pieces, so to speak, and glue herself back together again.

But late at night, when she would wake up screaming, doubt ate away at her. Grief tore at her, ripping up her throat, tearing in her chest. Comfort was found in Derek's arms, and they ached together, separately and as one. And every night, the others sat downstairs, some of their eyes flashing a different color at the sound of the Alpha's distress, while others gazes filled with tears.

When the second week ended, only a few remained at the house. Abby and Isaac stayed close, staying in the guest rooms, and curled up on the sofas downstairs were Stiles and Scott.

One night, Lyra walked downstairs after leaving Derek asleep in their bed. She paused when she saw the two boys on the couches, snoring with limbs dangling over the edges. A small smile crept across her features, the first one in weeks.

When she got some water and made her way back upstairs, Derek was awake when she crept back into the room. He was gazing outside, at the moon which sat in the sky, half full.

Lyra slipped back into the warm covers and pressed herself into his side.

Derek sighed and pressed his cheek against her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

And they laid there in silence, her arms wrapped around him, and his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Remember, if you're going through hell... keep going.**

 **Please review!**


	20. To Begin Again

Chapter Twenty: To Begin Again

The quiet sounds of early morning filled the air. The sun wasn't ready to rise yet, but the birds were already moving in the trees, and the fog was creeping away.

Lyra listened to it all, the quiet peacefulness. She had been up for an hour already, listening as the world slowly woke.

The wood settled around the house, and she could hear snoring coming from downstairs. The sound made her smile softly, because those snores meant two young men were once again sprawled across the couches in the living room.

She could hear softer breathing coming from the guest rooms where Abby and Isaac slept, and the sound of a squirrel racing across the roof.

Then her attention turned back to the man sleeping beside her.

Derek was lying on his back, with an arm stretched out. He had been holding her throughout the night, soothing away any lingering nightmares. The scruff on his jaw was more beard than stubble, and she frowned at the sight of worry lines etched into his brow.

Her fingertips traced them gently, before brushing across his cheek. Everything about him was so familiar, so safe. She knew every scar, every freckle and mole like she knew her own. She knew the color of his eyes and she could hear the sound of his laugh even as he dreamed silently.

Lyra sighed. Then she leaned down, pressed her cheek against his chest, right above his heart. She listened to it beat, and felt it pounding against her hand. The sound soothed her.

More time had passed since the night in the woods. Lyra was no longer hiding away in her room, or her house. She knew it would take more time for her to feel right again, but she knew she had to make to choice to start over. She didn't want to, or could she, forget, and so she didn't, and instead carried on with the help of her family, her pack.

Lyra felt Derek stir, then his hand touched her hair. His fingers ran through the long, honey blonde strands. Then he leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. "Go back to sleep," he murmured. "It's early."

"I like this time of day. It's like everything's new."

Derek's lips curved. He ran his fingers up and down her spine.

Lyra sighed again, pressing herself against him more. Her eyes dropped at his movements. "Maybe one more hour..."

Ooo0ooO

Derek stared out the window a few hours later, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Steam rose from the mug as the beverage cooled.

Lyra walked in, and stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Then she walked over, crawling into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tucking herself under his chin, nuzzling his jawline.

Derek pressed his cheek against her hair, squeezing her back in response. He didn't mind when she drank some of his coffee, so they ended up sharing the cup before pouring themselves another.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Lyra requested, tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

"I'm thinking... I love you."

Lyra smiled. "I know. Tell me more."

"I'm thinking we need milk since the boys keep eating all of our cereal."

Lyra laughed softly.

"I'm thinking we should call Sam and see how they're doing. Maybe we can call Chris too." Derek kissed the top of her head. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... I'm ready to begin again."

Ooo0ooO

The sheriff was working away at his desk when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and sat back, smiling widenly. "Lyra!"

Lyra smiled back, walking in. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, the paperwork isn't going to do itself," he joked, running a hand through his greying hair. "How are you?"

"Getting better, but I'm not all the way there," Lyra replied honestly.

"Well, I know the boys are keeping their eye on you, and I'm sure Derek is there too."

"I need to start a tab for the boys. Apparently we are officially out of Frosted Flakes as of ten o'clock this morning."

The sheriff chuckled. "Send me and Melissa the bill."

"Will do."

The sheriff gave her a look. "Are you here to start working again?"

Lyra nodded. "You know, I figured, getting back up on that horse and all."

"You sure? If you need more time..."

"I appreciate that," Lyra said. "But I need to get things back to the way they were, or as close as."

"Well, I know I can't stop you," the sheriff said on a defeated sigh.

Lyra gave him a familiar smirk. "Nope. How about I help you with that paperwork?"

Ooo0ooO

As the sun set once more, it found Lyra standing alone in a familiar cemetery. She held some simple flowers in her hand as she gazed down at the grave in front of her.

With a sigh, she knelt down, brushing the leaves from the stone that bore the etchings of her old friend's name. She fixed the flowers, pulled out some weeds, then sat back.

"I've been trying to think what you would say to me, but truth is... I'm not sure," she said out loud. "I think you would just tell me to keep holding onto the people who love me. But I suppose all I can do is guess now.

I want to be okay. I think I will be eventually. It's not easy, you know? I lost so many people I love, you, Mom, Dad... but this..." Her hand ghosted over her stomach. "This was different. I know I said I wasn't ready... but I think I would have been when the time came to step up and be a mom. Maybe I'll have that moment again, one day."

Lyra reached down, pressing her hand against the grass, as though she was reaching out towards him. "I miss you, Matty. I wish you were here."

Then she stood and began the slow walk home. Waiting for her outside the gates was Derek, wearing his faded leather jacket, which he then draped across her shoulders when she joined him.

Lyra smiled up at him. "Thanks. How long were you waiting?"

"Not long," he told her. "Come on, let's go home. I hear the boys went grocery shopping."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. They also mentioned something about billing Melissa and the sheriff?"

Lyra laughed, wrapping an arm around Derek's waist. "Well, we have to have Frosted Flakes with two growing boys in the house, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, two twenty years old boys."

"You know you like them."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ooo0ooO

It was dark when the door to the old mill creaked open slowly. Hushed whispers echoed, followed by footsteps.

"Quiet!" someone barked.

He waited quietly, sensing they were close.

"Should we tell him?"

"I still can't believe-!"

"Look, there he is!"

The sharp voice spoke again. "I said quiet!"

Then the blindfold was ripped off, and Peter blinked slowly. The gag followed, along with the chains keeping his arms and legs nailed to the cement floor.

Peter stood slowly, rubbing his raw wrists. He eyed the tall Omega in front of him, along with the other wolves that had joined him in this little rescue party.

"Well it's about damn time."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review.**


	21. The One True Alpha

Chapter Twenty One: The One True Alpha  


Scott remembered the night he was bitten by Peter through his dreams. He remembered seeing a large, red eyed shadow stalking him, the stampede of deer, and a sharp, blinding pain in his side. Those nightmares used to cause him to lose sleep, but they ceased once he himself became an Alpha.

Realizing his true potential didn't give him a rush of power like he thought it would. Lyra would later explain that was because he was a true Alpha, but being a true Alpha meant coming into the power you already possessed rather than taking other's power for your own. he had hesitantly asked her what it had been like for her, the first time around, and her violet eyes had darkened before she finally whispered, "Addicting."

When the Triskelion Pack formed, Scott wondered how having three Alphas would effect each individual's power. He wondered if it would benefit them, or if at the end of the day, it would become their biggest impairment. His answer came the night that Peter once again escaped from their grasp and became a black shadow in the night, stalking them with burning blue eyes.

They had found out Peter had escaped thanks to the newest members of the Pack, who had been out patrolling the woods for any wolves lingering at the town's borders. More and more seemed to trickle in, drawn to both the new Alpha Pack and the pack that Peter had formed.

Scott stood next to Lyra as Kira informed them that the mill was now abandoned, with only the lingering stench of Peter's pack left in its wake. Her eyes didn't flash red, or even heat to red-violet as they often did when Peter's name was mentioned. They stayed a dark blue-purple, and were full of trepidation. That, in turn, made him feel uneasy.

He waited for her to rush out the door, to shift into her wolf form, but she stayed close to Derek and her eyes flickered to each and every one of them. It was surprising for him to see, since it felt like only yesterday she was ready to throw herself into the line of fire so no one else would get hurt.

Scott winced.

Then Lyra looked at him, violet eyes against dark brown, and her expression calmed. She gave him the slightest of nods, and then Scott realized why she wasn't taking charge.

 _He_ was in charge.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "Um."

Everyone in the room quieted down and turned to him. Stiles and Isaac stood closest to him, then Derek and Lyra, followed by Abby, then the others were spread out and further back, but each set of eyes were fixed in him.

"So Peter got out of the mill," Scott began, following his instincts. "I think we should split up, pair up, and search to see if we can find where he is or where his pack is."

Derek leaned in close to Lyra as Scott spoke. "You're not taking lead?"

Lyra shook her head. "It's his turn."

Ooo0ooO

Stiles walked through the high school slowly, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallways. Next to him was Scott, who looked equally as cautious and alert.

"Man, we are never really going to get out of this place, huh?" Stiles asked softly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

Scott snorted. "Remember when I tried to howl over the intercom?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's going to keep me up ten years from now from embarrassment for _you_."

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem, dude."

The boys kept moving, looking in every classroom, bathroom, and janitorial closet. When they found nothing, they went to search the pool area, then the field. Scott didn't pick up any scents, and Stiles couldn't find anything from the pack that might have been left behind. Chris Argent had taken it upon himself to give the boy some hunter training, and he was pleased when Stiles took to it quickly.

Scott pulled his phone out, lifting it to his ear. "Lyra? We're clear here. Yeah. Okay."

When he slipped the phone back into his pocket, he glanced at Stiles. "Redeavous at the peak."

Stiles nodded, and the boys headed back towards his Jeep.

The others, minus Victoria, were waiting for them when they got there. The Omega was sent back to the cottage with instructions to stay there and see if any wolves came sniffing about. As the newest member of Lyra's pack, she was only too eager to prove herself to her new Alpha and did what she was told.

Scott didn't miss the unease that radiated from Lyra each time she gave Victoria, in what her mind, was an "order'.

He didn't focus on that, however. Instead he took point at the front of the group, and told everyone that the high school was clear before they decided to investigate the reserve next. He decided to have them all go out as one unit, fanned out with only twenty yards between each person, so everyone was in sight of someone else as they combed through the dense woods.

Scott pushed away the thoughts and memories about the last time he was here, searching for someone. His eyes could almost make out Lyra's hunched form, shivering in the rain... But tonight was warm and clear, and very quiet.

Scott's eyes bled red for a moment when he realized just _how_ quiet it was. It was like the woods was holdings its breath, frightened to make a noise. Was that because of them, or something else?

A snarl was the first warning that they were no longer alone. The large, familiar looking Omega emerged from behind a group of trees, his eyes cold and blue, and his teeth were bared.

To his left, he could see Kira's aura pulse. Watching the fox spirit was fascinating, since her aura was golden, taking the form of the fox itself, wrapping around the girl like a protective cloak. Her eyes shone amber, and she too bared her sharp teeth.

Everyone seemed to follow suit, eyes changing color, snarls rippling up throats in warning. Red, blue, and gold eyes fixed on the one wolf, then turned to the other wolves that appeared to stand behind the lone Omega. Chris Argent and Stiles stood close, each drawing a weapon.

Scott glanced at Lyra again. Part of him still expected her to step forward, marking herself as the Alpha. But the other part, the stronger part, called out for _him_ to step forward, to make himself known as the Alpha of the Triskelion Pack.

Lyra looked at Scott, as though sensing his hesitation. Then her eyes flashed a brilliant red, and she reclined her head to him, shifting her body slightly so it was angled behind his.

Even though Scott didn't catch onto what she meant, his wolf did. It howled, recognizing that her body language was giving him the power, and that she was stepping aside so he could rise up. Even though she was older and stronger, he was a true Alpha.

Almost immediately, Abigail mirrored her sister's movements. Being a true Alpha herself, she could have just as much sway as Scott, but he had come into himself long before she did and she recognized that.

With a pounding heart, the true male Alpha looked forward, his eyes changing from a soft brown black to a deep red, looking at the group of blue-eyed Omegas before stepping forward, a growl rumbling in his chest.

Then the Alpha of the Triskelion Pack stepped forward once more, with his Pack right behind him, falling into line under his leadership.

Ooo0ooO

When the smaller Pack shifted, moving to flank the new Alpha as he stepped forward into his rightful place at the front of the Pack, another pair of blue eyes watched from the shadows.

Peter nearly snorted. _So she made Scott the Alpha. Even with all of her power... what a waste. Someone should take it off her hands._

Smirking, Peter walked out into the opening, spreading his hands in greeting. "So. Scott. You're the big kid in charge, huh?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at his sire. "I'm not a kid. I'm an Alpha."

Peter scoffed this time. "Right, and I'm Brad Pitt. Look, kid, why don't you run along and let the real adults handle the situation, okay?" His gaze then slid over to Lyra. "Shame, Lyra. You had so much... potential."

"You sound like Deucalion."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Peter said. "Luckily I'm not crazy like he was. He lacked... finesse."

"And you do?" Stiles called out. "Is that why you've already died once?"

"At least I came back. Wanna see what happens to you when you die, Stiles?"

Scott snarled. "You won't hurt any one else."

Peter lifted a brow. "Oh, I know. Apparently my wolves did that all themselves. Tell me, Lyra, did you like your welcoming party? I hear they knocked you out and the human didn't lift a finger to help you."

"That's not-!"

Peter cut off Stiles. "And boy," he tsked, "I guess that did a number on you. Is that why your scent is different again? Or should I say, back to what it was?" He sneered at the now red eyed Alpha. "i guess you can't save anyone, not even your own child."

Several snarls erupted from the wolves, most loudly from Derek, Scott, and Abigail. The latter strode forward, her eyes mad with rage, but her arm was caught by her sister. Lyra aimed a red eyed look towards Peter, not a glare, but a look devoid of emotion.

The older female Alpha pushed her sister back safely into the fold of the Pack, then stepped back herself, so she was positioned at Scott's right hand. She didn't say a word, she didn't snarl or growl, she didn't scream or curse. She merely watched Peter, like how a predator watches it prey, with patience, waiting until the right moment...

Only then did her lip curl up into a smirk.

Rage flooded Peter, hating how she looked at him like a thing that could be batted away with ease. He hated how she looked at him like she _knew_ they knew who was stronger, and he hated how she didn't attack him like he wanted her to. She would have before, what was so different now?

As he watched the three Alphas formed a sort of triangle, with Scott at the point closest to the offending pack. Each set of eyes were red, burning like fire in the dark, and their Pack seemed to form into a solid wall behind him, until they were all one unit, one force.

 _Pack_.

The Omegas sensed the shift, the way the power rippled through the air. They moved uneasily, uncertain now, looking at each other for direction, then towards Peter, who glared at the three with seething hatred.

This was the purpose behind Lyra not taking charge, and allowing Scott to fully become the true Alpha he was. It was he who named the Pack, and it was only right for him to lead the Pack. This was his home first, his territory to defend, and the others followed him as a united front, brought together by him and by him only.

 _For every Pack needs an Alpha,_ Lyra's father's words echoed through her mind as she watched Scott in his rightful place. _Not to rule, but to lead._

And for the first time, Lyra finally took the role she knew she was meant for, what she had been meant for being raised in her father's pack.

She become the Beta.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review.**


	22. All My Power

Chapter Twenty Two: All My Power

 _Through the shadows, a lone black wolf walked. Its paws did not make a sound as it ghosted over the frozen, leaf strewn path. Its eyes, shifting between amber green and red, tracked its enemy._

 _The enemy was badly injured and its blood left an obvious trail through the otherwise unmarred white snow. The strong coppery scent filled the predator's nostrils, fulling its hunger, its desire to kill._

 _The black wolf inhaled deeply again, and growled as it stepped from the shadows into the pearly white rays of the moonlight._

 _The enemy, a distorted, bleeding mass that was both man and wolf, snarled feebly in an attempt to scare off the predator. Although this beats was itself a predator, tonight it was the prey, and it knew it._

 _The wolf stood tall, its ears laying back as it bared its large, sharp teeth. The hair along its spine rose menacingly._

 _And then it stopped. The monster faded away.  
_

 _Instead, the large wolf faced a man, its intelligent eyes meeting his green eyes._

 _Derek stared back into its eyes, its familiar, warm eyes. "Mother," he breathed._

 _"You must choose, my son," the wolf said without opening its mouth. Its gaze bore into his. "This can only end two ways."_

 _"Death," he said, lowering his gaze slightly. "But there's already been so much..."_

 _From the ground burst a dandelion, unfurling its soft white petals._

 _"Or life," said the wolf. "But only you can choose."_

Derek opened his eyes.

Ooo0ooO

The tall Omega was the first to attack, going straight for Scott. Another wolf lunged for Abigail, but it was Peter who faced off from Lyra.

While Scott and Abby battled their respective opponents, Peter and Lyra considered each other.

Lyra's gaze was alight with a red glow, her wolf lingering right below the surface, ready to burst free at the first sign of movement. Her eyes tracked Peter's every movement, every detail. She saw the bead of sweat on his brow, the nervous jump of the vein on his neck, the way his hand twitched towards his pocket, where a concealed weapon laid.

She didn't smirk again. She didn't even blink. It was like she was waiting. And whether it was for him to attack first, or just to drop dead, Peter wasn't sure.

But one thing was clear, one thing that that steady, unwavering gaze said- _I'm the predator, and you're the prey._

Peter's lips peeled back at that, eyes flashing ice blue, and as he moved forward, ready to pull the loaded gun from his pocket, a looming shadow suddenly blocked his path.

With glowing golden eyes, Derek stared at his uncle, jaw clenched.

Peter's nostrils flared, taking in the scent of his nephew, fueled with the power Lyra had given him in order to save him. But when he looked into those eyes, he saw within them the reflection of the red eyed female Alpha that Derek looked so much like.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra moved slightly, suddenly at Scott's side, looking at the Omega wolf that had knocked her out, had cuffed her to a bed, had attacked her friends.

Her hands tightened into sharp nailed fists as the memory of that night briefly overcame her.

 _Rain, blood, flash bombs, pain, so much pain, screaming..._

Her eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught, and she grappled for her anchor.

 _Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Abby, Derek... Herself._

Reaching within, she found her wolf. It stood alert and on trembling legs, ready to go, ready to fight. No longer was it hiding, so neither was she.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes were that perfect balance of violet and red, and together with Scott, they attacked the Omega.

Ooo0ooO

Scott watched as the Omega fell to the forest floor, bleeding from the clawed gash Scott had inflicted moments ago. His fist was still half-open, his elongated nails dripping with blood.

He heard himself roar, commanding the other wolf to stay down without words, his eyes filled with that red haze.

His gaze shifted up briefly.

Derek was engaged with Peter, both men using their claws to rip at each other. Abby was back to back with Isaac, and the others were occupied as well. His eyes scanned his Pack, and saw that they were all holding their own.

A familiar growl had him looking to his side.

Lyra's gaze seemed to pulse, red then purple, and back again. She bared her teeth. When she met his gaze, she nodded at him.

Scott turned back to the Omega, moving forward to knock him unconscious, when he saw a flash of silver. His eyes lifted once more to see Peter whipping out a gleaming gun, aiming it directly at Derek's chest.

"This ends, _now!_ " the deranged Omega screamed.

Everyone in the clearing froze.

"That power is _mine!_ " Peter's eyes shifted to Lyra, who met it coldly. " _I'm the rightful Alpha!_ "

"You are no Alpha," Abby said with disgust.

"You're wrong!" he shrieked, his eyes rolling in their sockets. "I'm the Alpha!"

Lyra stepped forward. Her gaze was suddenly calm, void of any emotion. Her eyes were now a familiar shade of blue violet, without a trace of the wolf. Her skin was covered in dirt and spilled blood, and her hair was falling from the braid she had tied it back in earlier that night.

When she stood no more than five feet from him, she offered him her hand, palm up, as if in offering. The inked words on her forearm stood out against the paleness of her skin.

 _For those I love, I will sacrifice._

Then on her upper arm was the tattoo that matched Scott's, the rings, circling around her arm three times.

 _An open wound._

And she smiled softly, almost gently.

"Then take it."

Ooo0ooO

Peter stared at the pale, slender hand reached out towards him suspiciously. He looked at those patient, purple eyes and glared.

A memory came back to him, of another night when she had stood in front of him, so soon after killing Deucalion.

 _"As for making me angry, well, I am angry. You got your wish. Do you want to know what happens to me when I'm angry, Peter?"_

But there was no anger this time. There was no black nightmare standing before him on two legs.

He remembered the lights had had encased her body, swirling in the air, turning the leaves like a hurricane before the light had melted into her skin, infused into her bones. He remembered staring into the face of a red eyed, full wolf that had eerily looked like another.

 _"That's impossible!" he had shouted. "You shouldn't- you can't!"_

But still the wolf did not appear. It was only Lyra, holding out her hand like she was extending a proverbial olive branch.

And he did not run this time. This time, he stepped forward before hesitantly gripping her forearm.

His claws extended then bit into her skin. She didn't flinch, didn't blink. The black veins crept up his arm, and he felt it creeping inside him, like an electrical sort of warmth that crackled through his blood and into his bones.

"Lyra, no!" Someone shouted with disbelief.

The female Alpha's gaze shifted slightly. Instead of that calm, nearly peaceful look, it changed into one of sadness and pity.

"Perhaps if I had been a better friend to you, Peter, I could've saved you from this path," Lyra said softly.

"What-?"

"But I don't think anyone could have saved you," she whispered, shaking her head. "Not when you chose it so very long ago."

"I don't know what you're-,"

"Talia came to me in my dreams, you know," Lyra interrupted again, keeping her voice quiet. "Always in her wolf form. But I always understood her. I thought maybe it was because we were both Alphas. I was wrong," she added curiously, looking at their joined hands. "It's because I was part of this Pack, this family. A Hale." She smiled now, briefly.

But as soon as that smile dropped, coldness overtook her entire expression. Her eyes looked like chipped, lavender ice.

"You're not a part of this family, Peter."

A sharp, piercing pain erupted from the back of his neck, overtaking his senses. Peter felt a howl of pain rip up his throat, but he didn't hear it tear through the night. His gaze remained locked on Lyra, who had disengaged his claws from her arm, but kept her firm grip on him.

"This is for my mother," a voice whispered into his ear.

Peter didn't need to turn to see the burning, amber green gaze of his nephew.

And instead of memories being extracted, Peter felt a familiar numbness spread from the neck down, until he felt nothing.

His eyes widened. The last time he felt like this was when he had burned, and his body had fell into a coma to heal itself. But this, this was different.

"One slip, and you could paralyze someone or kill them," Isaac said from a few yards away, but his figure was a blur to Peter.

"Well, I've never paralyzed someone," Derek said thoughtfully. "Until now."

Peter sank to the dirt, unable to move his arms or legs, suddenly unable to scream or howl or growl... His eyes fixed up towards the moon, wide and unblinking.

Ooo0ooO

Scott turned to the other wolves who had been Peter's followers. His gaze went to the large Omega first, who had scrambled to his feet to watch as Peter fell from his.

"That's not possible," the Omega growled.

"Not probable," Stiles spoke up from his post next to Chris Argent. His finger was lifted, as though to drive his point home.

"He came back from death!" the large wolf snarled, eyes flashing. "Do you think you can subdue him so easily?" He turned to look at Lyra, pointing at her. "She gave him some of her power, he can heal!"

Lyra frowned, her gaze as thoughtful as Derek's had been. She examined the small puncture marks from Peter's claws as they closed. "Maybe," she agreed. Her brows furrowed together, as if working through a complex thought. "But then again," and with this her purple gaze lifted towards the Omega, "has he killed as many Alphas as I have? Did he slay the one who called himself the Demon Wolf, the Alpha of Alphas?"

Her hand opened and closed, as though remembering how it had felt to kill Deucalion.

"I didn't give him any more power than what he deserved," she continued, dropping her hand by her side. "Power comes to those who earn it, not those who steal it. Not true power." She looked at Scott momentarily.

"That makes no sense!" another wolf yelled from behind the Omega. "We saw him take it!"

"I gave him the power to live," Lyra explained, as calmly as Derek would have to a classroom full of students. "You see, Derek could have killed him without the little power he had taken from me. I wanted to give him a choice, and he made the choice to live, even if he did not know it."

"Then you'll have to kill us!"

"Or we will kill you!"

Lyra cocked her head. "Why does anyone have to die?" She spread out her arms. "Why not join us, join a _true_ Alpha? Aren't you tired of being Peter's playthings? Tired of being overlooked, tired of being used as pawns in his games?"

Lyra turned towards the crumpled figure on the ground. Peter's pale eyes stared up at her.

"I told you once you were like Deucalion. Perhaps he did lack finesse," Lyra smiled very slightly. She turned again. "But both Deucalion and Peter forgot what it truly means to be an Alpha, and what it means to be a wolf."

She looked towards her Pack, her _family_. "To be a wolf... it means more than being a predator. It means you put your Pack before yourself. It means Pack is family." Her gaze was a passionate violet as she looked at the crowd of uncertain, murmuring wolves. "We offer you a family, not a tyranny. And most of all, we offer you the choice."

"So it's join or die?" the Omega spoke up. "That doesn't seem so different from Peter."

This time, it was Scott who spoke. "Join, or don't," he said simply. "Join, or build your own Pack." He shook his head a little. "But no more death. No more."

The Omega and the other wolves hesitated.

Ooo0ooO

A figure sprinted through the woods, their hair flying behind them. They ran through the familiar trails, their footsteps kicking up clouds of dust from the ground that had dried from the last frost.

Their breathing echoed harshly through the quiet trees, making birds scatter as they ran by, and smaller animals moved off the trail and out of their way.

A bright, gleaming pair of violet eyes took in the sight of the figure sitting at the end of the path, leaning against a tree with their eyes closed, obviously sleeping. A smile split across Lyra's face as she dashed towards her mate, her long bounds eating up the distance between them.

Derek's eyes opened, his mind swimming with images of a green eyed wolf, and the blooming flower.

 _Choose,_ his mother's voice echoed.

He heard the fast approaching footsteps and turned to see a familiar blonde slid in the dirt as she came to a stop beside him. He drank in the sight of her, her hair loose and wild over her shoulders, her purple eyes shining, her cheeks pink, and her wildflower scent mixed with sweat and the underlying scent of the wolf.

A hushed, rapidly spoken whisper burst from her lips, oddly quiet from her sudden and loud appearance.

Derek's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Lyra burst out laughing when he grabbed her, yanking her against him, the sweet sound bouncing off the trees, scattering more birds.

From far below, standing on the nearest street that looked up towards the peak, another blonde stood watching the hugging couple with an amused expression on her face.

Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wrinkling his nose when he saw Derek passionately kiss Lyra. "Gross."

"I'm happy for them," Abby sighed, leaning against him. Then she glanced up at him, wrinkling her nose like he did mockingly. "Don't pretend you aren't either."

"Oh, sure, I'm doing cartwheels. But remember, you're leaving tonight. I get to stay with them for the rest of the weekend and I get to... _hear_ them... _celebrating. Loudly._ "

Abby threw back her head and laughed.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: But what happened to Peter!? Why is Derek having these dreams now? Find out in the upcoming chapters...  
**

 **Please review.**


	23. Where We Go From Here

Chapter Twenty Three: Where We Go From Here  


Derek opened his eyes the morning after the confrontation with Peter and his pack, squinting against the bright afternoon sun. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sighing.

His mind ran over the events that had happened the night before, a slight frown creasing his face.

 _The tall Omega and the other wolves stood looking at one another after Scott had offered them a place amongst his Pack, or a peaceful path to leave._

 _The skinny red head woman who had attacked them before stepped forward. Her gaze avoided Lyra's, but focused on Scott. "How do we know you'll keep your word?" she asked. Her slim finger pointed at Lyra. "This one hunted down the Pack that killed hers. Who's to say she won't do the same to us, who attacked her and your Pack?"_

 _Derek's gaze had flown to Lyra, who had paled at the direct question. He heard her breathing become uneven and he wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but Abby seemed to have the same thought, and gripped her sister's hand._

 _Scott hesitated, but it was only for a moment. "That was the past," he said in a firm tone. "She's got a place in my Pack now."_

 _Derek didn't miss the fleeting look that Scott and Lyra shared._

 _Scott turned towards the others, getting the conversation away from Lyra. "And you can too," he offered again, opening his hands in a peaceful gesture._

 _The red head looked towards the tall Omega. "We will go," she declared after a moment of silent communication._

 _Scott smiled with understanding. "Perhaps one of you will become the Alpha," he said in an optimistic tone._

 _The wolves merely nodded towards the Alpha, before they disappeared quickly, leaving Peter alone with the Triskelion Pack._

 _Peter, who was on his knees, was being held up by Derek to prevent him from lying on his face in the dirt. "Gonna kill me, little Alpha?" he asked when Scott glanced at him._

 _Scott raised his brows. "Well, considering I just said there was going to be no more killing, no, I'm not."_

 _A stifled chuckle came from Stiles' direction._

 _"Then what? Back to the hospital? The mill?"_

 _"Don't ask me," Scott said, shaking his head. "You don't have a place in my Pack. I'll leave you to your family."_

 _Peter's eyes shifted to Derek, suddenly nervous again._

A slight movement pulled Derek from his thoughts.

Lyra, who was still asleep, moved onto her side, face buried into her pillow. Her hair was down, wavy from the braid she had had it in the other day. She wore an old shirt that had rode up her stomach and some dark blue panties with soft pink roses stamped into the soft material.

Derek stared at her, his chest warming like it always did when he looked at her. The frown he had been wearing faded to a soft smile.

His hand reached out, about to brush the hair from her cheek, but he stopped. He should let her sleep, since the last few days had been trying.

His gaze tracked down the length of her body, to the long, bare legs, the curve of her hip, the slope of her shoulder... and then her eyes opened, meeting his as though she could hear his thoughts.

Her lips curved. "Good morning, Alpha Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes at the old nickname. He touched her cheek like he had wanted to moments ago, and she sighed softly at the feel of his warm skin against hers. "Go back to sleep," he encouraged. "Everyone is still asleep too."

Lyra kept smiling, but her eyes drooped again.

Some had gone to the cottage with Victoria, others had taken up the spare rooms and couches at the Hale house. Even Max and Cora had returned, the latter irked she had "missed all the fun", and they had spent the night in the old loft, which was back under Derek's name.

"Don't overthink it," Lyra murmured suddenly, her eyes now completely closed.

"What?"

"Where we go from here," she said, her body relaxing back into sleep.

Derek stared at her for a long moment before he shifted his gaze back towards the ceiling.

 _The idea had originally come from what had happened to Isaac, thanks to the Alpha Pack. Lyra had made some comment about it being the most "humane" way to end this once and for all._

 _Derek stared at the figure lying on the hospital bed in front of him, uncertainty etched into his face._

 _Peter lied there, his gaze blank as he stared out the window. The sun was starting to rise, tinging the dark sky with a faint pink color._

 _Derek flexed his fist unconsciously._

 _"The memories will be easy to take," Deaton had told him, after he had joined them. "Easier than you believe."_

 _"And he won't remember anything?" Cora asked, fidgeting with her bracelet._

 _"No," Deaton said reassuringly. "Not unless you want him to."_

Derek shook his head a little. He did want to think about what they were going to do now, where they go from here, but a wave of tiredness swept over him. So he turned on his back, smiling when he felt Lyra snuggle against him, her lips brushing over his Triskelion tattoo. He grasped her hand on his, and allowed himself to drift off again.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra was the next one to wake up, this time in the early evening. She rolled slightly to look at the time- 5:15. Her gaze then shifted to the open window.

The sun was setting slowly, and the air was cooler than it had been before. The sky was perfectly clear and the wind carried the smells of the forest.

 _It should be gray and gloomy_ , Lyra thought, then laugh silently at herself. No, the sun felt nice after so many stormy days surrounding the trouble that seemed to keep finding Beacon Hills.

She knew she should probably get up, check on the others, but she reminded herself that there was no need. Everyone was close, and everyone was safe.

"They're all right," a voice from the doorway said.

Lyra looked over and smiled. Derek was standing there, shirtless with a pair of low riding sweatpants. His hair was still rumbled and his stubble looked more like a beard.

"But we are out of cereal again," Derek added, crossing the room towards the bed again.

Lyra laughed loudly. "It's Melissa's turn to get the bill," she chuckled.

Derek grinned. "I'll send it with Scott."

"They're still here?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

Derek nodded, resting a hand on her thigh, his thumb brushing the Triskelion tattoo there. "Apparently Abby and Isaac got it in their head to have a barbecue here, to celebrate that it's all over."

"For now," Lyra said, then her eyes widened.

Derek gave her a look. He too was startled by her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze. "Habit, I suppose."

Derek tugged at her hand until he had pulled her into his lap. He hand gently stroked her hair. "It's over," he told her gently.

They sat there together for a long time, wrapped in each other. Finally, Lyra pulled away and quietly pulled on a pair of gray leggings before leaving the room. Derek followed her, tugging on a shirt.

The others were all gathered in the living room, chatting and playing cards. It seemed so normal, Derek was almost startled again.

Lyra had maneuvered herself between Isaac and Cora, her head resting on the shoulder on the former as she chatted with the latter.

Derek smiled and saw Abby waving him over. He plopped down next to his sister in law, who wordlessly dealt him into the poker game going on between herself, Stiles, and Max.

"Yes!" Stiles crowed after glancing at his cards. When he saw the others staring at him, he corrected himself, "Or no?"

Abby gave Derek a look, and they laughed.

When the sun finally set, the group ordered pizzas and tucked in all over the living room, since the dining room was not built for the large Pack to sit in.

Derek chewed on a slice, beer in his other hand, and found himself watching Lyra again.

She was talking to her boys- Scott, Isaac, and Stiles- who were arguing about something he didn't pay attention to. She was shaking her head at something that Stiles was saying, rolling her eyes, and then she turned to grab her beer when she saw Derek.

Lyra smirked and winked coyly.

Derek, in turn, smiled slowly and lifted his beer in a silent salute.

Lyra returned the gesture, both of their gazes heating as they eyed each other from across the room.

"Stop eyeing my sister like that, or I'll puke on you," Abby warned, jabbing a sharp elbow into his side.

Derek grunted and gave her an apologetic smile. "But she's something to look at."

Abby rolled her eyes, bemused. "Keep it on your pants, Hale."

"Someone say Hale?"

Derek looked up just as Lyra dropped into his lap. She smiled. "Hey, babe."

Even though he could see Abby miming herself vomiting into a pizza box, he grinned widely. "Hey." He reached up, tugging at the ends of her hair.

"Hands, Hale!" Abby shouted.

"Which one?" Derek and Lyra asked in unison, which made everyone laugh.

Lyra leaned over, pressing her lips to Derek's. "Later," she said against his ear, sparing the others.

Derek eyed her, his green eyes almost glowing. "Later."

Perhaps it wasn't necessary to think about where they go from here, Derek figured. There was no need for a plan, or for worry. Perhaps now, all he had to think about was... well, later.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Please review.**


	24. Forever

Chapter Twenty Four: Forever  


The Hale siblings found themselves sitting alone on the front porch of the Hale house, watching the wind stir the grass and listening to the world slowly wake up. Each day seemed to move more slowly now, or maybe they were slowing down enough to enjoy them.

Cora was leaning her shoulder against Derek's, her long dark hair hanging down to obscure part of her face. Out of habit, her fingers plucked at her bracelet.

Unconsciously, Derek was rubbing a forefinger and thumb against the obsidian necklace Lyra had given him a while back.

"What do you think it means?" Cora asked, finally breaking the silence.

Derek sighed. He had been telling her about the dreams- visions?- he had had of their mother in her wolf form, and what she had said. "I'm not sure."

"Have you told Deaton?"

"No."

"Have you told Lyra?"

Derek hesitated. "No."

Cora frowned. "Why not?"

"Because..." Derek trailed off, dropping the necklace back underneath his shirt to run a hand through his hair. It needed a cut.

"Didn't she have dreams like that?" Cora pointed out. "Right before she found out..." It was her turn to trail off, her expression twisting into a grimace.

"She said when she talked to Deaton about it, it was the wolf's way of telling her, to protect her," Derek said softly, even as his chest ached.

"So do you think it could be Mom's wolf doing the same thing?"

"But how?" Derek asked, his brows furrowing.

"I don't know. Ask the emissary."

Derek released a long breath.

Cora looked at him. "I don't think it matters though," she said after a moment, looking thoughtfully out into the woods.

"What do you mean?"

Cora shrugged. "I guess I think some things don't need answers. If it is Mom, somehow, someway, then why question it?"

Ooo0ooO

A trio was also sitting around, quietly talking amongst themselves. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were all sitting in the middle of the abandoned football field, enjoying the cool weather and the silence.

"So when are you going back to Colorado?" Scott asked Isaac.

The lanky boy leaned back on his hands, gazing up at the sky. "After the barbecue. Sam and the gang can hold down the fort, but Abby doesn't like to stay away for too long, even if she won't admit it."

"Even with such pleasant company?" Stiles teased, giving Isaac a knowing look.

Isaac smirked. "She likes seeing her _sister_ , you idiot. Plus, her and Derek are real tight nowadays. I just follow her because-,"

"You're whipped?" Stiles supplied.

Isaac punched him in the arm, grinning when the other guy yelped. "I'm not whipped. _I_ asked _her_ out, remember?"

"After asking for her sister's permission," Stiles grumbled before scooting away to avoid another blow.

"Lyra is like my sister," Isaac said, rolling his eyes. "And Abby _is_ her sister. It seemed right."

"I get you, man," Scott said with a nod. "But what would you have done if Lyra hadn't been cool with it?"

"I don't think she was at first," Isaac admitted. "Not one hundred percent."

"Man, I don't know how you got away with dating Cora _then_ Abby..."

"I didn't date Cora! We're just friends. Her and Boyd-,"

The conversation came to a complete halt.

Isaac sat up, yanking at the grass. It felt like the ghosts of those they had lost where suddenly looming over them. Boyd, Matt...

Scott cleared his throat. "The barbecue is going to start soon," he said, breaking the tension.

The boys all got up together, brushing grass off of their pants and shirts. Isaac looked up when he heard a familiar call and saw Lydia walking towards them with Malia, Kira, and lastly, Allison. He grinned at the latter.

The group all greeted Allison warmly, asking her how college was, and doing the same with Lydia, even though she visited more often.

"Lyra is going to freak," Stiles said, throwing a friendly arm across Allison's shoulders.

Lydia laughed. "She acts like she hasn't seen us for _years_."

"Yeah, but it's-,'

"Lyra," they all said in unison."

"We know," Allison laughed.

Ooo0ooO

The cemetery was always quiet, and today was no exception. Even the birds didn't sing here.

Kneeling in the grass, Lyra brushed a hand across the cold headstone that marked where her best friend was buried. Part of her wondered if she had made the right choice, burying him here instead of under the tree grove in Colorado, but she felt Matt would understand and would want to be close to her, even now.

She placed down some flowers, simple white ones tied together with fern, and brushed her hands against her thighs.

Then she sat there, absorbing the quiet. One hand pressed itself against the damp grass, as though it could reach through the earth to press itself against Matt's chest, to feel the heart that would no longer beat.

A familiar sadness crept up inside her, and she did not try and stop it. She felt it, allowed it to wash over her, even as she remembered what he was like, when they were kids, and before he had died.

The memories helped ebb the sadness away until she smiled, holding onto the image of him as a gangly teen then him as a tall, handsome adult with that ridiculous scarf he wore to hide the claw marks on his throat.

Sighing, she stood, brushing the grass from her knees. "Love you, Matty," she said softly.

When she turned, she stopped with a small gasp.

At the gates stood a small group of young adults, all of whom looked very familiar, all of whom were watching her with smiles. One broke away and walked towards her.

"Miss us?" Allison asked, opening her arms so she could hug Lyra first.

Lyra laughed, holding her close, watching as the others approached.

"I figured you would be here," Isaac explained, reaching out to tug her hair gently.

Lyra just smiled at him, moving to hug Lydia. When she pulled back, she touched the red head's cheek with a warm familiarity, and grinned. "Is it time?"

"Let's get this party started!" Stiles shouted, his voice echoing, causing some nearby birds to take flight.

Lydia patted his arm consolingly while the others laughed at his sheepish expression.

Ooo0ooO

When the group reached the Hale house, Cora and Derek had already finished with putting up some lights and the backyard was set up with tables and chairs for all the guests.

Lyra kissed Derek in greeting, smiling when he pulled a blade of grass from her hair.

Cora went over to the others, chatting with them. She explained that Abby and Max would be coming later, since they were with the others that were staying at the cottage. It seemed that the Colorado pack would be growing, since all except Victoria would be going back with Abby and Isaac after tonight.

Scott didn't seem to mind, happy that they wanted the fresh start and was happy to give them the choice. He didn't want anyone to feel tied down to the Triskelion pack, no matter how big or small, or how powerful.

When Abby and Max did show up, Cora took the time to introduce her girlfriend to those who didn't know her. Abby was all smiles, and they were not alone. The sheriff, Chris Argent, and Melissa tagged along at her heels, and immediately went to greet Lyra, who was thrilled.

Lyra ended up sitting between Derek and Chris, who had Allison on his other side. He seemed very pleased to have his daughter back for this gathering and Lyra didn't mind that he talked to her for most of the time.

"So I guess I should get used to this kind of thing, huh?" Derek asked, gesturing to the crowd.

Lyra grinned, moving closer so she was pressed against his side. "I guess so, Alpha Derek. I mean, they are family."

Derek seemed to hesitant about something. "Speaking of family," he began in a nearly cautious tone.

But Lyra understood him, and took his hand. "We can talk about it later."

"So you're not...?"

She smiled, this time more softly. "No. I think I'm ready to talk about it again."

Derek pulled her close, kissing her temple.

They both watched the others talk and laugh, while Derek played with Lyra's hair and she plucked at the buttons of his shirt, both of them perfectly content.

"I can get used to this forever," she said after some time, lifting her violet eyes towards him.

Derek kissed her. "Me too."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note:We got another chapter before a multi-chapter epilogue, folks!  
**

 **Please review.**


	25. Dreams of the Future

Chapter Twenty Five: Dreams of the Future  


 _Derek sat cross-legged in front of the pure black wolf, his green eyes locked with its red ones. They were in the middle of the clearing, the one Derek knew where Scott had been bitten by Peter. This is where it all started.  
_

 _"The other wolves are gone," Derek began. "Abby went back to Colorado with the others. The rest went back to college..."_

 _"And yet, there is more change to come," Talia said._

 _Then he seemed to fall into that red gaze, and was taken away to somewhere else._

 _When he opened his eyes, he stood at the edge of a large lake. It was night time, and the moon's reflection rippled along the water's surface. He inhaled the smells of pine and wildflowers, of the distant smell of snow on the distant mountains, and he knew where he was._

 _Talia stood next to him, still in her wolf form. She was not looking at the moon, but rather over his shoulder, where a large pack of wolves stood._

 _Derek's gaze took them all in- and his heart nearly stopped when he saw someone familiar._

 _A young Lyra stepped forward, facing a man who was clearly in charge. Her hair was long and pale in the moonlight, and her eyes held such a bright innocence that made Derek almost wince._

Her father _, Derek thought._

 _"Lyra Peterson," the Alpha began. "You are now of age, and have been brought here to become initiated into the pack. Do you know the words?"_

 _Lyra stood tall. "I swear to always be loyal, to run with my pack and my Alpha, to put the pack's needs above my own, and to always uphold our laws."_

 _The Alpha took a step forward, so he towered over her. Lyra did not drop her gaze._

 _"And do you swear, when the time is right, to take your position amongst this pack? To carry on the proud traditions that we hold dear?"_

 _"I swear it."_

 _More words were exchanged, but Derek barely heard them. This was not the ways he grew up with. Some wolf packs were traditionalists, which the Petersons were, but his family had never swore upon the old words. Some traditions were lost to time, and others were lost when those who upheld them passed on._

 _When it was done, Lyra's father had her face the pack. Lyra's mother joined them, and the three of them stood and howled, their features partially shifting. Derek could feel their power, knowing there was a reason the three of them stood before the others like they did. Like the triskelion, with its three swirling branches, t_ _ _here was power in threes, just as three was a powerful number.__

 _And the serious moment was broken by an even younger Abby running into her father's arm, chattering excitedly about her own full moon ceremony. The other children circled close, some cheering on Lyra. Derek saw that one of them was Matt, which made him smile._

 _When the scene changed back to the Beacon Hills forest, he looked at Talia._

 _"Why did you show me that?" He paused. "The traditions...?"_

 _Talia shook her head, her gaze intent. "The old traditions were meant to die with the old generation. But some things, my son, are meant to be continued. Bloodlines."_

 _Derek's brow furrowed. "What-? What does this have to do with bloodlines?"_

 _Talia seemed to smile, if such a thing was possible. "Do you understand what the triskelion represents?"_

 _"Alpha, Beta, Omega," Derek said automatically, wondering if his mother had somehow read his thoughts._

 _The wolf nodded. "There's other variations- Father, Son, Holy Ghost being another well known one. But there's one that continues a bloodline."_

 _When Derek just looked confused, Talia continued, "Father, Mother, and Son."_

Derek opened his eyes.

Lyra was sitting on the bed, looking mildly concerned.

"What?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep," she said.

Derek sat up, brows furrowing once more. He never talked in his sleep before. "What did I say?"

"Father, mother, and son."

A shiver shot down Derek's spine.

"Derek... what is going on?"

Derek released a long breath, then began talking.

When he was done telling her about the dream he had been having, Lyra stared at him, not blinking not several minutes.

"So your mother essentially told you to have children to carry on the bloodlines?" she surmised in a surprisingly calm tone.

Derek winced. "I know you said you were ready to talk, but-,"

"Shush," Lyra interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to explain why this was happening. Cora said not to question it, but I still... do."

Lyra was silent for another long moment. "You saw my parents?" she asked in a softer tone.

Derek nodded. "After your initiation. You never told me _that_."

Lyra shifted so she could stretch out her legs. "It's still... difficult for me to talk about them. It reminds me of the time before... and it reminds me that I'll never get them back, not like I did with Matt or Abby. It hurts."

"I know," Derek said, thinking of how it still hurt to think about Laura and the rest of his family that were lost in the fire. It hurt less to think of his mother, who frequented his dreams too much for him to really miss her now.

"We should talk to Deaton," Lyra muttered, but she looked distracted.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, touching her chin with a knuckle. "If bringing them up hurt you."

Lyra met his gaze, her eyes a deep shade of violet. "Don't apologize. I have just as many good memories about them, if not more." Then she moved closer to him, tucking herself under his chin, resting a hand on his heart.

"I want to talk about having a family," she said, in a stronger tone.

"We'll need extra bedrooms, if Stiles and Scott insist on staying here," Derek mentioned, pleased when she laughed.

"We can kick them out. They need their own bachelor pad. Besides, those other rooms can be... redecorated."

Derek pulled back so he could meet her gaze again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lyra breathed, leaning close. "What do you think, Alpha Derek?"

He told her by laying his lips across hers.

Ooo0ooO

A few months later, Lyra paced in front of the clinic. Her eyes were unsure, with memories of what had happened the last time she had stopped here for this reason swimming in her mind. Her throat seemed to close.

And yet, unlike before, she felt her inner wolf encourage her to go, instead of to hide.

Deaton smiled when she walked in, like he always did. "Lyra. As a pleasure."

"What's up, doc?" Lyra asked, grinning at their private joke.

Being exceptionally good natured, Deaton chuckled. "What can I help you with?"

"Well..."

Lyra thought about Derek, and his dreams, and then about her dreams, and what it all meant. Talia had returned to Derek again, telling him to choose, and this time, it was Derek who dreamed about a flower blooming from black soil.

 _Life_ , he told her Talia had told him. _Only you can choose._

 _Life,_ she repeated to herself. So instead of saying anything more, she dropped her hands.

Deaton's eyes followed the movement, and the emissary looked pleased, if not surprised. "And you're...?"

Lyra ended up telling him everything as they stepped into his back room to confirm what she already knew. She laid on that same table, and this time they did not do a simple test.

She shivered when the cool gel touched her lower stomach.

And then there it was, the sound that confirmed everything, as quick as a hummingbird's wing and just as beautiful.

"Life," Deaton said simply, giving her a gentle smile.

Lyra laughed through her tears, and she stood. "I need..."

"Go," Deaton said, waving her away.

Ooo0ooO

Lyra ran through the forest, not caring if branches whipped at her cheeks, or if the wind tore her hair from its ponytail. She wasn't sure if she was breathing, but she could feel her heart flying and she almost laughed at how light it felt.

Then she saw him, resting on the peak with his eyes closed. He heard her coming and when she stopped, breathless, he stared at her with a little smile.

She stepped closer, but her words only came out in a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Then she was in the air, spinning in the safety of Derek's arms, and that laughter she had felt bubbling inside slipped out. She clinged to him, grinning widely, eyes shining.

"I love you," Derek said, pulling her against him, kissing her soundly.

"I love you, Derek. I love you so much."

Lyra turned when she heard a familiar laugh in the distance, and grinned again when she saw her sister and Isaac. They had come to visit for Derek's birthday the previous week, and she knew Abby was leaving tonight, unless she convinced her to stay.

There was, after all, much to celebrate.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Next stop- a multi-chapter epilogue!  
**

 **Please review.**


	26. Epilogue Part One: Bloodlines

Epilogue Part One: Bloodlines  


Derek watched his wife with a wide smile stretching across his face.

Lyra, who was unaware of his staring, continued to change for the day. She wore stretchy boyshorts, and was slipping out of the shirt she had been sleeping in. Her stomach was revealed, which had once been toned and flat, was now curved and soft. Spiderwebs of white stretchmarks spread from the bump and across her hips, like rivers across her tanned skin.

The first two trimesters of her pregnancy had been full of heartburn, morning sickness that lasted all day, then cravings. The mood swings were minimal. When she entered her seventh month of pregnancy, Lyra felt a thrill everyday to be woken up to the feeling of her son kicking inside her body.

Deaton had been the one to reveal the gender back at the twenty week mark. Lyra and Derek were both thrilled, not having a preference on gender, and when it was announced to their family and friends, they were met with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

It became more real as the baby's room was decorated in blues and greens, and then a name was decided on.

Lyra knew she would get to greet her son soon, since a werewolf's gestation period was shorter than a human's. Deaton said to anticipate it any day now, and Lyra seemed to think her son was just as eager to meet his parents as they were to meet him.

Abigail, having been asked to be godmother, was already in Beacon Hills, along with Isaac, the future godfather. The couple was thrilled when Lyra asked them, and had been met with grumbles from Scott and Stiles, who were miffed at not being picked.

"Maybe when you're older, and if we have more," was all Lyra promised to soothe any ruffled feathers. Scott seemed pleased at that, and Stiles relented after breaking a vase of theirs thanks to his clumsy feet.

When she was finished getting dressed, Lyra paused when she saw Derek standing at the doorway. She grinned when she saw the look on his face. "Look at that Papa Wolf smile," she teased.

Stiles and Scott had teased Lyra over her new nickname for Derek, knowing it was a riff on Papa Bear. She claimed it seemed appropriate since they were were-bears, and had lifted her nose in stubbornness.

Derek didn't mind. He beamed every time she said it, the word _Papa_ giving him on odd thrill. He remembered the first time she had called him that, and how he had had to brush tears from his eyes, stunned to be so exhilarated over the thought of being a father, which had been a lost prospect to him at one point.

Talia had not visited Derek in his dreams much since Lyra announced she was pregnant, which surprised him. He figured she would visited even more, to offer advise on how to raise what was to be her future grandson. But the black female Alpha only appeared once towards the end of the pregnancy, to wish him luck and happiness, as her wolf form radiated pride and love.

Lyra had not had any odd dreams as well, which she took as a good sign. It was a little unnerving to have visions, since she was not an emissary. She went through the pregnancy with an air of calm, which admittedly was surprising for the others, who had the memory of how she had acted the first time she had been pregnant, even if that was a sad memory.

It hadn't been until recently that Lyra had admitted she was more calm because this was planned, this was something she now wanted for herself and for Derek, and something she felt more prepared for.

"Ready?" Derek asked, reaching out to caress her large stomach. The shirt she had changed into was loose, but not enough it conceal the life within.

Lyra sighed, but smiled. "Yes."

Ooo0ooO

The backyard of the Hale house was decorated once more, lit up with lights and full with tables and chairs to accommodate the bodies filling the area. With all of their friends and family here, Derek and Lyra had dragged out the seating arrangement they had had for their wedding.

The entire backyard was streaked with blue and green streamers, and a large banner stating _It's A Boy!_ was draped over the back door. Presents were stacked on one table, food and drinks were on another, and guests milled about to talk to the expectant parents.

Sam, Ryan, and Pierce approach the pair with the triplets in tow. The youngsters giggled over Lyra's stomach, especially when they felt the baby kick, before they ran off to play. Sam offered Lyra some balm to rub over her stomach to help with any discomfort, dryness, and to help fade the stretchmarks. Lyra thanked her, sitting in a chair, since her feet were already starting to swell.

The shower continued on, with Lyra opening the gifts and thanking all of her guests for their generosity. A few games were played- one being a game were the guest took some string and tried to guess how large Lyra's stomach was, which was then compared to the string Abby had used to measure her stomach, and the winner (Melissa) was given a small prize. Another game was baby bingo, which was played before the gifts were opened to guess what they were. The winner for this one was Lydia, who smirked and stated the gifts had been much too obvious. Stiles called her a cheater, since she had had a hand in picking most of them out.

By the end of the day, Lyra was growing more tired, even though she stayed off her feet for most of the shower. Everything wounded down and Scott and the younger friends helped clean everything up and put it all away in the shed Derek had built a while back. Once goodbyes were said, only Derek, Lyra, Abby, and Isaac lingered behind, having moved into the living room.

Lyra yawned widely, smiling at Derek, who was gently rubbing her ankles.

"How much longer do you have?" Isaac asked, eyeing her belly.

Lyra patted the rounded area affectionately. "Deaton said any day now."

"Are you having him at the clinic?"

"Melissa has a room prepared at the hospital," Lyra explained. "Deaton is on call to meet us, and will be assisted by Melissa when the time comes."

The younger couple nodded at that. Abby then smiled. "Are you excited?"

Lyra's smile turned wry. "Excited to get this kid out of me, yes. And of course, to meet him."

"What's the name you picked out?" Abby asked. When Lyra told her, she smiled so widely her cheeks hurt, her eyes gleamed with tears. Isaac brushed them away for her, and she nodded. "I love it."

"Me too," Lyra said softly.

Ooo0ooO

It was the next morning when Lyra was woken up by a sharp pain in her lower belly, which was quickly followed by a sensation that was not unlike peeing your pants. She sat up, shaking Derek awake.

Derek nearly fell out of bed, bleary eyed and confused. "Wha'is it?" he mumbled, struggling to wake up.

"My water broke."

The next hour found Lyra and Derek at the hospital, as planned, the former lying in bed while the latter paced the room, full of nervous energy. Melissa tried to calm him down, reassuring him that it would be fine, but it wasn't until Chris Argent stepped into the room when Derek finally calmed down.

The older man then kissed Lyra's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Lyra winced when she felt another contraction start. "Peachy," she hissed through clenched teeth.

The hunter chuckled, holding her hand until it passed. "It will be over before you know it," he assured her.

His place was quickly taken by Derek when the contractions started to come faster and heavier. Deaton stepped in and began coaching her to breathe, and Melissa was there to assist and to offer quiet murmurs of encouragement.

Lyra growled, shouted, and huffed her way through labor. She struggled not to curse loudly, and near the end, she bit back the worst of her screams. The pain was unlike anything she had endured before, but her wolf kept her strong, reminding her this was to bring her son into the world, to continue the Peterson and Hale bloodline.

A piercing cry broke through the air as her son was pulled into the world by the trusted emissary. Deaton assured the panting Lyra and the speechless Derek he was all right, before passing him to Melissa to clean him up.

And when her son was finally in her arms, Lyra stared into his bluish eyes, and smiled through the tears she didn't feel running down her cheeks. Derek leaned in, kissing his son's head, breathing in his scent- a perfect mix of his and Lyra's.

The baby boy stopped squalling when he met his mother's warm, loving gaze. His tiny fist wrapped around her finger, and her world seemed to slow as they stared at each other in wonderment.

"My boy," she whispered. "Tyler Matthew Hale."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like the baby's name- it is a nod at Tyler Posey and Hoechlin, and the middle name of course is in honor of Matt. I chose for them to have a boy since the other Derek x OC stories I've read end with them having a girl named Laura, so I wanted to change things up. Plus, since Lyra is my OC, I've always pictured her more with a son.**

 **Please review.**


	27. Epilogue Part Two: Family Heirlooms

Epilogue Part Two: Family Heirlooms

Six months after the birth of her son, Lyra found herself immersed in the chaos of motherhood. Melissa came by as often as she could to offer her help and guidance, as did Chris and the sheriff.

"So is this my future deputy?" the sheriff had asked when he first met the newest member of the Hale clan.

Lyra had offered him a wry smile. "If you'll have him, sheriff."

The morning was quiet, since Tyler was sleeping soundly in his crib. Lyra watched him, a small, sad smile tugging on her lips. He was already growing so quickly, and the dark thatch of hair on his head indicated he would have Derek's black hair when he grew up. Although his eyes had not turned from the milky blue color that all newborns have, Lyra silently hoped they would turn green like his father's.

And she knew very well that Derek wanted their son to have her violet irises.

Lyra sensed someone behind her and smiled at her sister, who was peering over her shoulder at her godson and nephew.

"He's a cutie," Abby said, grinning.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep him," Lyra said affectionately, giving her sleeping son a warm look.

"Have you guys talked about having another one?"

Lyra chuckled. "One is enough for now. But later, when Tyler's a little older..." She shrugged. "If it happens, it happens." Then she casted her sister a side eyed look. "What about you and Isaac?"

Abigail blanched. "We aren't even engaged!"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be married to have a kid, you know."

"I _know_ , Ly, but it's too soon to think about _that_..."

A recent memory crossed Lyra's mind and she sighed deeply. "All right," she conceded. "Whatever."

Ooo0ooO

 _One Week Ago_

Lyra felt tears slipping down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?" Isaac asked nervously. "Do you think she will like it?"

Lyra looked down at the engagement ring one more time before throwing her arms around him. "Of course. It was my mother's," she told him. "And that means you really _will_ be my brother."

"Are you saying I wasn't already?" Isaac teased, hugging her tightly back as Lyra laughed.

Ooo0ooO

The next day, the plan was put into motion. Lyra and Derek knew their places, and Lyra was struggling to keep a grin from spreading across her face as the car rolled into the driveway.

Abby emerged and her eyes lit up when she saw Tyler. The baby squealed when he saw her too, and bounced in Derek's arms.

"How's my favorite nephew?" the younger wolf cooed, scooping him up.

"He's your only nephew," Lyra pointed out.

"Still my favorite. That's right!" Abby tickled Tyler's stomach, causing him to giggle even louder.

They led her into the house and Abby paused in the doorway when she noticed that all the nights were out. Her eyes glowed briefly before they all came on at once.

A gasp echoed through the room.

Surrounded by irises, lilies, and roses, Isaac stood on the middle of the living room with a nervous smile on his face. His eyes met Abby's, and he beckoned her forward.

Lyra took Tyler as her sister passed him off, and watched as she approached her boyfriend as if in a trance. She leaned against Derek, smiling when she felt him kiss the top of her head, then Tyler's.

Lyra watched as Isaac said a few nice words, and dropped onto a knee before asking her sister to marry him. When he revealed the ring, Abby gasped once more.

The delicate silver ring showcased a small series of moonstones across the band. It gleamed brightly even though it was much older than it looked.

"Yes," Abby whispered, before gaining volume for a more enthusiastic, " _Yes!_ "

Isaac slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her soundly. The newly engaged couple turned towards Derek and Isaac and the sisters embraced.

"Where did you find it?" Abby demanded.

"Matt," Lyra said simply. "Some of his possessions transferred to me when he died. Apparently he found it years ago, buried, by luck."

Abby looked down at the ring, stroking the smooth, bluish white stones. "It's like having a part of them back."

Lyra hugged her again. "I know. And now it's yours."

Ooo0ooO

Later, after some celebrating had been had, Derek stood alone with Isaac on the back porch, watching the moon rise.

"So, got any advice about marrying a Peterson girl?" Isaac asked, smiling.

Derek chuckled. "Well, the only thing to know is no one will love you more deeply and fiercely," he said honestly.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "So I guess this means you and I will be family."

Derek placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You always were."

A thought occurred to him, and he reached inside his shirt to pull out the obsidian necklace he always wore. He showed it to Isaac, who recognized it. "Lyra's father gave this to her. The wolf had amethyst eyes at first, but Lyra altered it before giving it to me. For me, it always served as a reminder of who I am- hers, and a wolf at heart." He then handed it over to Isaac. "For you, I guess it will mean that you will always be a part of this family- whether you're a Hale, a Peterson, or even a Lahey."

Isaac gave Derek a grateful smile before slipping on the necklace. It rested comfortably on the center of his chest. "Thanks." After a pause, Isaac turned to Derek again. "Wait, does this mean I'm a Peterson now?"

Derek lifted a brow and laughed. "Isaac, I think you're a combination of all three now."

"This is a weird family," Isaac said dryly, even though his lips twitched.

"I couldn't agree more."

Ooo0ooO

"Where's your necklace?" Lyra asked later as she put Tyler down for the night.

"Gave it to Isaac. I figured you'd approve." Derek ran a hand over his son's soft hair, smiling.

Lyra wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. Her warm violet eyes gazed into his. "You'd be right," she said before kissing him soundly. "It should go to Isaac."

"Did Matt find anything else of your family's?" Derek asked curiously as they climbed into bed.

"Not my family's, no. There's a bracelet that I think was his mother's, but it partially melted when everything was burned down. A few journals kind of survived... but nothing else."

Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "At least he found the ring."

"Yeah. It almost seemed like fate that he did, you know? He was just visiting the old territory before Abby rebuilt it, and he overturned a rock, and there it was... in almost perfect condition."

"I guess it takes more than just a fire to destroy some things."

Lyra kissed his cheek firmly. "Don't I know it."

Catching her meaning, Derek smirked before pulling her close to kiss her more deeply.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review.**


	28. Epilogue Part Three: New Beginnings

Epilogue Part Three: New Beginnings  


Isaac and Abigail got married the summer following their engagement along the lake of her territory. Lyra and Derek stood next to them as matron of honor and best man, respectfully, while Tyler made his way down the aisle as "the world's cutest ring bearer", as Lydia and Allison called him.

Watching her sister and her new brother exchange their vows, Lyra shared a smile with her husband. She remembered their own wedding along their cliff- her walking along the grass barefoot, the smell of the wildflowers...

Then Chris was pronouncing Isaac and Abby husband and wife, interrupting Lyra from her memories, and she cheered just as loudly as the others as the newly weds kissed enthusiastically while everything else was drowned out by thunderous applause.

Later, Lyra found herself sitting next to Derek while talking to Scott and Stiles. She watched them both, her gaze occasionally drifting to Isaac, wondering when exactly all of her boys had grown up. The sound of her son's laughter had her looking over, and chuckling when she saw him perched on top of Allison's feet as they danced.

"What's next for you both?" she asked her boys.

"Deaton offered me a job," Scott said. "I think I'm going to take it."

"My dad said I could join the force once I pass my exams and physical," Stiles said, glancing at the sheriff, who was talking to Melissa and Chris.

"That's great," Lyra replied, smiling. "You're not gunning for my job, right, Stilinski?"

Stiles grinned innocently. "Never."

"So are you going to be mentored into the next emissary?" Derek asked Scott.

Scott laughed. "Oh, no. I think being Alpha is enough, you know? We still got new wolves and whatevers drifting into town."

"And whatevers," Lyra repeated, rolling her eyes. "Is that what you call Kira or Malia?"

Scott winced sheepishly. "You know what I mean."

Lyra gave him another eye roll, but dropped it with a humorous chuckle.

"Speaking of, where's Cora?" Stiles asked, looking around.

"She went off to show Max more of the territory," Derek said. "She's not big on crowds."

"Right, that's why she _never_ showed up to those big parties at your place."

Lyra kicked Stiles' shin, making him yelp. "Leave her and her girlfriend alone. Go bother Lydia for a dance, hm?"

Stiles sighed, hauling himself to his feet. "Well, if no one else will..."

Watching him go, Lyra looked over at Scott. The young Alpha was watching Allison dance with Tyler, a small, odd smile on his face. Lyra knew that although Allison and him had never gotten back together, even when things eventually ended between him and Kira, there was still something there.

"You could ask her to dance too," she suggested.

Scott shook his head. "Nah... she looks happy dancing with Tyler."

Lyra kicked out her foot again, albeit more softly than she did with Stiles. "Come on. It's a wedding."

"Why don't _you_ dance with me?" Scott challenged, standing.

Lyra's eyes narrowed. "Okay, McCall. Deal. _One_ dance, then you pass me back off to my husband. My ankles are swollen enough."

Scott rolled his eyes this time. "You're like, four months along. How bad can it be?"

This time, Lyra didn't kick him gently.

Ooo0ooO

Derek stared into a pair of beautiful violet eyes, and felt his heart expand with love.

Then his daughter gurgled, making him laugh and bounce her in his arms.

Stella Hale was born three months ago during a thunderstorm that wiped out more than half of the town's power. She came into this world thanks to the quick help of Melissa and Deaton right in the middle of the living room, screaming her displeasure.

A black haired whirlwind came into the room on unsteady legs. "Daddy! Flying leg attack!"

Derek braced himself as his three year old son leaped against him before latching onto his leg. " _Oof._ Tyler, what did we say about flying leg attacks?"

Tyler looked up at him with wide, green eyes, a perfect miniature of his father. "Not to do it," he said, pouting. Then he brightened. "But it's fun!"

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where's Aunt Abby?"

"Ousside, with Mommy."

Derek adjusted Stella on his hip. Kissing her tuft of black hair, he beckoned for his son to follow him outside.

The sisters were sitting in the sun, laughing about something. Lyra leaned over, caressing her sister's large belly, murmuring something that Derek didn't quite catch.

"Mommy!" Tyler called excitedly.

Lyra turned and scooped up her son with practiced ease, then smiled when she saw Derek and their daughter. She passed her son to his aunt before taking her daughter, who was already reaching out for her.

"How's my girl?" Lyra cooed, kissing Stella's rounded cheeks, making her giggle. She looked down at Abby, who was letting Tyler look at the rings on her left hand. "In three months, we'll have one more pack member."

Abby gently pulled her hand out of Tyler's grasp, giving her sister a dirty look. "Hopefully sooner. This one-," she rubbed her stomach, "doesn't let me sleep at night, or eat take out."

Derek chuckled, sitting down next to his sister in law. "Lyra was the same way when she was pregnant, if you remember."

"Glad to know it runs in the family," Abby muttered. "Where is that husband of mine?"

"Out with the boys," Lyra answered. "Something about an hour of freedom? I think it was Stiles' idea."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Abby leaned back in her chair. "Oh really?"

Derek and Lyra both exchanged a look, and shook their heads with matching wry smiles.

Ooo0ooO

It wouldn't be later, when he watched his daughter take her first steps then watched as his son went off to his first day of kindergarten, when Derek would find himself taking an hour of alone time to reflect on just how much his life had changed over the years.

Standing in front of the Hale house, he wondered, had it just been several years ago when it stood half-burned and hollow? Had so much time passed since he turned and first saw Lyra standing at the edge of the trees, with wariness in her eyes?

He thought about the few times his mother had visited his dreams since the birth of his children- a forever vision of a black wolf with both red and green eyes, eyes that she had passed to her son, and then he had to his. He could still remember feeling her pride and happiness when she saw he was slowly rebuilding his life into one that he deserved.

Even Beacon Hills, a place that would always be home, had changed for him- once being a place where he wanted to rule with his own pack, back when he was hungry for power and to prove himself, in order to cover up the pain of losing his family. Now it was a place of love and healing, where his children would grow up in the house he and Lyra had fixed up, and perhaps one day, they would have children of their own here.

Everything had fallen into place in his life. Even though the road here was not easy, Derek knew that everything that he had been through, that Lyra and the others had been through, all had lead them here, now.

And for the first time in a long time, Derek knew there was nothing he would change. Right here, in front of his house, with Lyra waiting inside, he was ready for this new beginning.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to those who stuck through _Dominance_ and _Dominance 2: The Triskelion_! And thank you to those who read and or reviewed these stories. It's been five years since the beginning of this series, and it will always hold a special place in my heart, as will Lyra, my first OC. I hope you enjoyed reading it all as much as I did writing it.  
**

 **Please review!**


End file.
